TRADUCTION - Lost in Translation
by EvilRegal-CG
Summary: [AU] où Regina est sourde. Emma est la seule personne à ne pas la prendre en pitié. Regina est ravie de ce nouveau défi. Pourtant, au fil du temps, elle découvre qu'il y a plus en la jeune femme blonde qu'une simple cible à écarter de sa vie. SwanQueen - Rated M pour les futurs chapitres.
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour tout le monde :)

Vu que c'est la première fois que je poste sur ce site je vais faire une présentation vite faite ^^

Moi, c'est Claire, 16 ans, #Swen :P Je viens sur ce site pour lire des Fics depuis bien longtemps maintenant mais je poste rarement (voir jamais) des reviews alors que je lis quasi toutes les Fics SwanQueen... Pas très sympa de ma part je vous l'accorde ^^'

Donc je suis ici avec cette traduction pour vous partager une Fic anglaise que j'ai beaucoup apprécié et qui je pense vous plaira ^^ Je sais que pas mal de lecteurs sont incapables de lire en anglais alors c'est toujours sympa d'avoir certaines personnes qui traduisent :) Perso c'est ma première traduction donc j'espère qu'elle est bien faite ^^ Dites moi ce que vous en pensez, ce que je pourrais améliorer et tout :) Je mettrai l'auteur de la Fic originale au courant pour les reviews et tout ;)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Titre : Lost in Translation (Lien pour la Fic originale sur mon profil)

Auteur : purplehershey

Traduicteur : Par mes soins et relecture aussi par moi.

Résumé : [AU] où Regina est sourde. Emma est la seule personne à pas la prendre en pitié. Regina est ravie de ce nouveau défi. Pourtant, au fil du temps, elle découvre qu'il y a plus en la femme blonde qu'une simple cible à écarter de sa vie.

* * *

**Chapitre 1  
**

**"**Besoin d'autre chose ?**"** Demanda joyeusement Ruby alors qu'elle approchait la table qu'Emma avait choisie dans le diner.

Toute la ville était en effervescence à propos de cette mystérieuse femme qui était apparue comme par magie la nuit précédente.

Emma leva les yeux de la tasse de chocolat chaud qu'elle était actuellement en train de fixer.

**"**Oh, non merci.**"** Elle tenta de paraître optimiste mais échoua et sonna plutôt désintéressée.

Ruby voulait des détails sur la blonde. Elle voulait des ragots qu'elle pourrait propager lors de sa pause mais l'attitude apparemment déprimée de l'autre femme la conduisit à croire qu'elle n'était pas sur le point de découvrir quoi que ce soit. Avec un nouveau sourire, elle continua jusqu'à la table suivante pour prendre les commandes.

Emma recommença à fixer sa tasse. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle était si énervée. Elle devrait se réjouir des banquettes moelleuses du diner et de sa boisson chaude dans son estomac après la nuit d'enfer qu'elle venait d'expérimenter mais d'une certaine façon, elle ne pouvait ignorer la douleur qui pesait actuellement sur son cœur.

oOoOoOoOoOo

La nuit précédente, elle avait parcouru la longue distance de Boston jusqu'à la petite ville de Storybrooke dans le Maine avec son fils nouvellement découvert s'agitant sur la place du passager. Durant tout le trajet, il n'avait cessé de débiter des absurdités disant que sa mère était une Méchante Reine et parlant d'une ville remplie de personnages de contes de fées. Elle avait surtout fixer la route tout en haussant un sourcil avec un regard signifiant '_Ouais, si tu le dis Gamin_' inscrit sur le visage. Il avait aussi en tête qu'elle allait rester avec lui à Storybrooke mais à chaque fois qu'elle tentait d'ouvrir la bouche pour le contredire, son visage se transformait en un petit sourire triste qui le rendait tellement mignon qu'elle la refermait juste et se promettait de revenir sur le sujet une autre fois.

Quand ils étaient arrivés devant l'imposante maison blanche que le jeune garçon disait être la sienne, une brune, qu'Emma avait présumée être la mère d'Henry, était sortie précipitamment de l'entrée avant de rejoindre l'enfant et tenter de le serrer dans ses bras. Au lieu de ça, il l'avait repoussée et avait couru jusqu'à la maison en criant.

**"**Tu n'es pas ma mère. T'es la Méchante Reine !**"**

Sa mère l'avait regardé rejoindre la maison mais s'était retournée avant qu'il n'ait fini son cri. Une fois qu'Henry était hors de vue, Emma avait ressenti un sentiment d'insécurité. Dire que la seconde mère d'Henry était intimidante serait un euphémisme. Elle se tenait debout avec les mains sur les hanches, une robe grise sophistiquée moulant délicieusement son corps et des tallons incroyablement hauts.

Tout ce qu'Emma avait réussi à prononcer fut un simple '_Salut..._' à peine audible avec un petit mouvement de tête. Elle s'était giflée mentalement. _C'est tout ce que t'as Swan, 'Salut' ?_ La brune avait toisé Emma de la tête aux pieds avant de poursuivre ses lèvres. Emma l'avait fixée en retour, notant au passage combien les yeux de cette femme étaient magnifiques. Elle n'avait jamais vraiment trouvé les yeux marrons spéciaux, mais ceux-ci sortaient du lot.

Après un dernier regard, Regina avait tourné les tallons et était retournée dans sa maison. Emma était laissée là, abasourdie. C'était ce qu'elle avait souhaité après tout : déposer le garçon et partir. Alors pourquoi avait-elle des sentiments contradictoires maintenant ? Elle était retournée à sa voiture et avait lancé un dernier regard à la maison, spécifiquement à la fenêtre allumée au second étage où la petite tête brune du garçon jetait un coup d'œil dehors. Secouant la tête, elle avait pressé la pédale et s'était enfoncée dans l'obscurité.

Elle s'était réveillée bien des heures après dans une cellule de prison. Massant ses tempes, elle s'était assise au bord du lit. _Pourquoi était-elle ici ? _Elle avait appuyé ses coudes sur ses genoux et des souvenirs de la nuit précédente lui était revenus. Alors qu'elle conduisait, un loup était apparu en plein milieu de la route et c'était à cause de ça qu'elle avait fait une embardée et avait foncé dans un énorme panneau routier. Tout semblait tellement flou et elle avait du mal à se concentrer, sa tête la martelant comme si un bambin jouait avec des casseroles à l'intérieur de son crâne.

Après quelques temps passés à essayer de soulager sa douleur en traçant répétitivement des cercles sur ses tempes, cela semblait diminuer le martèlement. Elle craquait son cou d'un côté puis d'un autre lorsqu'elle avait entendu le bruit significatif de tallons sur le sol de la station du shérif. Elle avait relevé la tête pour voir un homme débraillé qu'elle avait présumé être le shérif lui-même à la vue de l'étoile en or qu'il portait à la ceinture. A côté de lui se trouvait nul autre que la mère d'Henry. '_Regina_', lui avait-il dit.

Regina avait repoussé ses cheveux parfaitement coiffés de son visage alors qu'elle se pavanait en approchant la cellule qu'occupait Emma. Cette dernière, toujours assise sur son lit de fortune, avait manqué la lueur sinistre dans les yeux de Regina, étant trop occupée à fixer les jambes interminables qui se rapprochaient d'elle. Une fois que Regina et Graham se tenaient devant à la cellule, Emma s'était décollée du lit et leur avait fait face de l'autre côté des barreaux.

**"**Il semblerait que, aux vues de votre conduite, vous ayez trop bu hier soir.**"** Avait dit Graham.

Il s'était raclé la gorge. Les lèvres de Regina s'étaient courbées en un semi-sourire, semi-grimace adressé à la blonde.

**"**Quoi ? Je n'ai rien eu à boire hier soir. Il n'y a pas... Il y avait un loup !**"** Avait protesté Emma.

**"**Un loup ? Nous n'avons pas de loups...**"** Avait rectifié Graham mais il avait été coupé par un coup de coude de la part de Regina et un regard pointu. **"**Quoi qu'il en soit, Regina...**"** Cette dernière s'était raclée la gorge et lui avait lancé de nouveau un regard. **"**Je veux dire, _la ville_ apprécierait si vous pouviez être en chemin.**"**

**"**Et bien, que croyez-vous que j'étais en train de faire ? J'essayais de partir.**"**

Emma avait alterné son regard entre les deux acolytes. Ils paraissaient suspects.

**"**Oui, hum... Peut être si vous pouviez juste continuer sur cette voie, nous serions tous mieux...**"** Avait continué Graham alors que Regina avait sorti un bloc-notes de son sac.

Elle l'avait tendu et avait pressé un doigt au milieu de ce dernier. Graham s'était penché et avait regardé rapidement la note avant de se redresser.

**"**Savez-vous où se trouve Henry ?**"** Avait-il demandé à Emma.

**"**Quoi ? Vous êtes fous ? Je l'ai déposé, je suis partie dans ma voiture, _sans avoir bu_, j'ai vu un loup et fait un écart sur la route avant de finir dans un panneau. C'est tout.**"** Avait soufflé Emma en agrippant les barreaux avec ses deux mains.

Elle avait regardé ses pieds alors qu'elle avait reposée son poids sur le métal pour étirer son dos. L'accident de voiture avait rendu son corps raide et elle ressentait quelques courbatures. Lorsqu'elle releva les yeux, ils rencontrèrent ceux marrons de Regina qui suivaient le moindres de ses mouvements. Emma avait brisé le contact la première.

**"**Okay, c'est-à-dire qu'il a disparu donc nous avons pensé que peut être vous l'aviez...**"** Avait commencé à dire Graham.

**"**Que quoi ?**"** L'avait coupé Emma. **"**Je l'avais kidnappé ?**"** Elle avait ricané mais s'était arrêtée bien vite quand elle avait vu le visage froid de Regina.

Graham avait un léger sourire; au moins, il la trouvait divertissante. Regina avait donné une tape sur l'épaule du shérif et avait incliné sa tête en direction de la porte. Il avait compris la demande et s'était excusé avant de quitter la pièce.

Dès que les deux femmes étaient seules, une fois de plus, Regina avait fait ce qu'elle savait faire de mieux et avait voulu faire baisser les yeux à Emma. Cette fois-ci pourtant, la blonde était prête. Elle avait resserré sa prise sur les barreaux et avait fixé son regard émeraude dans celui chocolat de Regina_. Merde, encore ces yeux. Non Emma, non ! Cette femme est exaspérante. Reste concentrée sur ça._

**"**Quelle est la chose qui fait que vous me détestez autant ? Je vous ai ramené votre fils, vous devriez me remercier !**"** Avait dit Emma, exaspérée.

Regina avait regardé son bloc-notes avant de gribouiller dessus avec un stylo tout juste pris d'un des bureaux. Elle l'avait retourné ensuite pour qu'Emma puisse le voir. Dessus était écrit :

_Mon fils est parfaitement content ici. Il a une maison, de la nourriture et moi. Tout ce que vous êtes incapable de lui apporter._

**"**Vous m'écrivez des notes ? Pourquoi ne pas juste me parler ?**"**

Regina avait tourné à une nouvelle note et avait écrit de nouveau quelque chose de plus long cette fois-ci avant de la retourner de nouveau. Emma avait roulé des yeux mais avait lu néanmoins.

_Vous, Miss Swan, ne valait pas la peine de parler. Vous êtes simplement un obstacle dans notre vie maintenant et Henry ainsi que moi-même apprécieraient si vous pouviez partir. Je suis la Maire de cette ville et il serait idiot de votre part de me sous-estimer. Je ferai en sorte que Graham vous face sortir et j'attends de vous d'être partie immédiatement après._

Emma avait grogné, cette femme avait le culot de la traiter comme si elle faisait exprès de ruiner sa vie. Devait-elle lui rappeler qu'elle venait de lui ramener son fils en plein milieu de la nuit précédente ? Pourquoi n'était-ce pas le point le plus pertinent ? Elle avait tourné le dos aux barreaux et s'était dirigée vers l'arrière de la cellule.

**"**Comme vous voulez, _votre Majesté_.**" **Avait-elle craché.

Elle avait décidé de jouer le jeu jusqu'à ce qu'elle sorte de cette prison. Mais après qu'elle soit libre, en aucune façon elle laisserait cette bien trop confiante, exaspérante, froide comme la pierre garce obtenir ce qu'elle voulait. Elle commençait à comprendre pourquoi Henry pouvait penser qu'elle était la Méchante Reine.

Elle s'était retourné violement pour faire face à cette femme agressive et avait été plus que surprise de voir la confusion dans les traits de Regina. Ses lèvres étaient pressées et elle semblait se mordre la joue. Son corps était tendu alors qu'elle écrivait de nouveau sur son bloc-notes. Elle avait arrêté soudainement tout mouvement, semblant réfléchir une seconde avant de tourner la note pour qu'Emma puisse la lire.

_Que venez-vous de dire._

C'était écrit avec un point et non un point d'interrogation. Même si la question n'avait pas été dite à voix haute, Emma pouvait presque imaginer le ton exact qu'aurait pu utiliser Regina.

**"**J'ai dit : Comme. Vous. Voulez. Votre. Majesté.**"** Avait répondu Emma en accentuant bien chaque mot pour montrer qu'elle ne pouvait pas moins s'en foutre de ce que l'autre femme pouvait penser d'elle.

Regina avait plissé les yeux, callé son bloc-notes sous son bras et avait quitté la pièce sans rien ajouter.

Quelques instants après, Graham était réapparu avec un trousseau de clés dans les mains, jouant avec comme si de rien n'était. Il avait déverrouillé la cellule et avait ouvert la porte, la tenant face à une Emma dubitative.

**"**Vous pouvez y aller.**" **Avait-il dit.

**"**Vous vous foutez de moi ?**"** Avait crié presque la blonde.

**"**Euh... Non. Vous pouvez vraiment partir.**"**

**"**Non, je parle de toute cette scène là.**"**

**"**Oh. Ouais, Regina est plutôt protective quand il s'agit de son fils.**"**

**"**C'est l'euphémisme du siècle ! Et c'est quoi cette histoire de bloc-notes ? Une sorte de délire de pouvoir ?**"** Emma avait passé nerveusement sa main dans ses cheveux et avait fermé la fermeture de sa veste de cuire rouge.

**"**Non, elle est... Ne lui dites pas que je suis celui qui vous l'a dit mais elle est sourde.**"** Avait admit Graham avec un rapide haussement d'épaules.

Il avait fait tourner la chaise de son bureau avant de s'affaler dessus, attrapant un stylo pour finir le rapport sur l'arrestation d'Emma. Cette dernière avait la bouche ouverte et les yeux écarquillés.

**"**Elle... Elle est... Sourde ?**"** Avait-elle balbutié.

**"**Mmh.**"** Avait confirmé le shérif sans lever les yeux de son dossier.

**"**Mon Dieu.**"** Emma avait senti son estomac se retourner.

**"**Ne la laissez pas voir que vous vous sentez mal pour elle. Vous pensez l'avoir vue de mauvaise humeur aujourd'hui...**"** Il n'avait pas fini sa phrase.

**"**Mais je... Je ne savais pas.**"**

Elle venait d'attaquer verbalement une femme lui écrivant des notes mais qui, pour sa propre défense, l'avait entièrement cherché mais quand bien même.

**"**Au revoir, Emma.**"**

Il lui avait lancé un rapide sourire et Emma avait quitté donc la pièce. A la seconde où elle s'était retrouvée dehors, elle avait frémi à l'humidité qui avait pénétrée rapidement ses vêtements due à la pluie battante. Elle avait scanné la rue devant elle et avait noté le petit bâtiment avec le signe disant Granny's Diner au dessus de l'entrée. Elle avait trottiné dans cette direction en était entrée dans le restaurant.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Et là voici ici maintenant. Elle cessa de fixer sa tasse et prit une gorgée de son chocolat chaud. Il était tiède. _Parfait !_ Elle soupira péniblement et remit une mèche de cheveux rebelle derrière son oreille pour la énième fois. Lorsqu'elle regarda par la fenêtre, elle remarqua que la pluie s'était arrêtée. Elle vit une petite silhouette marcher doucement sur le trottoir près du diner. Elle lui fit penser à Henry. _N'était-il pas censé être disparu ?_ Emma se leva de son siège, jeta quelques billets sur la table et sortit du restaurant tout en remettant sa veste.

**"**Henry !**"** L'appela-t-elle alors qu'elle courait le rejoindre.

**TBC**

* * *

Et voilà pour le Chapitre 1 :) Comme dit en haut, j'ai hâte de savoir ce que vous en pensez :D

Je suis désolée, il y a beaucoup de "avait" à lire et je peux comprendre si vous trouvez ça désagréable à lire (même à écrire c'était pas top x)) mais je pense pas pouvoir faire autrement.

Je pense poster une fois par semaine pour avoir le temps de traduire tranquillement. J'ai quelque chapitre en avance mais pas beaucoup. Faut pas me stresser sinon je fais mal ! Et vu qu'on est samedi je posterai tous les samedi ? On va faire ça je pense ^^

Sinon sachez que cette Fic compte 20 chapitres, qu'elle est finie en anglais et que si certains d'entre vous savent lire en anglais le lien est sur mon profil pour la Fic originale (si vous voulez pas patienter :P)

A la prochaine ;) Xx


	2. Chapter 2

Bien le bonjour à tous :)

Tout d'abord, merci pour les reviews que vous avez pris le temps de laisser (Petit clin d'oeil à Satnaaa ;)), ça me fait très plaisir :)

Je suis très contente que cette Fic vous intéresse et j'espère qu'elle va continuer à vous plaire ! :D

Donc voici maintenant le second chapitre, bonne lecture ;)

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

Regina regardait la grande aiguille de l'horloge avancer de secondes en secondes. Ce jour semblait durer une éternité. Elle souffla bruyamment et attrapa un stylo, essayant de se concentrer sur la tâche qu'elle devait faire.

Graham était passé à son bureau un peu plus tôt dans la journée et l'avait informé qu'Henry avait été vu marchant dans la rue principale. Même si ça ne changeait rien au fait qu'il s'était enfui de nouveau, elle était soulagée de le savoir en sécurité. Il aurait à faire aux conséquences le soir venu, lorsqu'elle aurait fini sa journée de travail.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil dégouté à la pile de papiers qui jonchée son bureau. Tout le monde dans cette foutue ville était tellement perturbé par elle qu'il convertissait chaque minuscule requête en une copie à signer.

S'ils avaient besoin d'organiser une réunion, à la place de venir tout simplement le lui demander, ils lui enverraient un mail. Et donc, elle signerait la requête et enverrait une réponse à tous les participant de la dite réunion qui ne nécessitait pas vraiment de demande en premier lieu.

Ca lancerait le début de pages remplies de longs mails. Elle répondrait à chaque personne une par une pendant des heures. Une rencontre en face à face lui aurait empêché ces désagréments mais non, ils avaient tellement peur de parler avec une personne sourde qu'ils chercheraient n'importe quelle excuse pour ne pas le faire. Et après ils se demandaient pourquoi elle les prenait tous pour des idiots.

Elle regarda l'horloge à nouveau. Sa ventilation interne lui avait tout juste pris trois minutes. Raah. Elle repoussa son bureau, ajusta sa jupe droite noire et se dirigea vers la fenêtre de son bureau. Là, elle vit la petite silhouette d'Henry enroulée dans le manteau de laine qu'elle lui avait acheté le Noël précédent.

A côté de lui se tenait Emma Swan, pour son plus grand malheur. Ils marchaient tranquillement le long de la rue sans se soucier du reste du monde. Regina mâchouilla sa joue. _Cette femme ne me prendra pas mon fils !_

Elle arracha son manteau du porte manteau, saisit son sac à main se trouvant sur le bureau et descendit les escaliers de l'hôtel de ville. Lorsqu'elle atteignit finalement la rue, elle suivit son fils et sa mère adoptive qui continuaient leur chemin.

**"**Oh non...**"** Grogna Henry lorsqu'il remarqua sa mère adoptive.

**"**Vu la tête qu'elle fait, tu vas avoir de gros ennuis, Gamin.**"** Lui dit Emma.

Elle se sentit mal pour ce qui était sur le point de se passer. Cette femme qui les approchait semblait furieuse. Dès que Regina les atteignit, elle arracha Henry de l'emprise d'Emma et le serra protectivement dans ses bras.

Elle fouilla dans son sac à la recherche de son bloc-notes et d'un stylo mais ils n'étaient pas à leur place habituelle. Elle continua à chercher, poussant tout sur les côtés pour mieux voir. Son cœur commença à s'emballer, comment allait-elle montrer que son fils n'était pas à prendre quand elle ne pouvait pas s'adresser à l'autre femme ?

Elle fut interrompue par quelque chose tapotant son bras. Elle releva la tête agressivement et vit qu'Emma lui tendait une feuille et un stylo. Regina stoppa tout mouvement un instant, fixant le visage de la blonde.

Cette dernière n'avait pas le regard de pitié que Regina détestait tant et qu'elle s'attendant à voir. En fait, elle avait un regard qui ressemblait au sien, celui qui n'était vu que lors d'une confrontation, ce frisson lorsque l'on fait face à un adversaire de taille. Emma avait ce regard disant qu'elle était prête à faire face au challenge.

Comme si Emma ignorait complètement le fait qu'elle était en train d'aider la brune, uniquement concentrée sur la dispute à venir. Elle secoua un peu la feuille, urgeant Regina de la prendre. Cette dernière la lui arracha finalement des mains et écrivit dessus.

_Si vous êtes responsable des transgressions de mon fils aujourd'hui, je ferai en sorte que le shérif lui-même vous face quitter la ville. Vous n'avez aucun droit de parler à mon fils._

**"**Oh je vous en prie, Madame le Maire, j'ai vu votre fils marcher dans la rue et je me suis dis que, peut être, je pourrais vous le ramener. Nous marchions en direction de votre maison.**"**

Emma n'accorda pas beaucoup d'importance à ses mots, elle n'attendit pas d'être sûre que Regina l'avait comprit avant de continuer et ne cria pas comme si cela pouvait faire la différence.

A ce moment, Regina réalisa que cette femme allait la traiter comme une personne normale, quelque chose de plus rare que l'on ne pouvait s'imaginer mais ça ne lui fit pas perdre de vue le fait qu'Emma essayait de lui voler son fils.

**"**Et vous continuez à croire que je vais vous prendre votre fils ?! C'est pas croyable !**"** Ajouta la blonde.

Regina entrouvrit légèrement ses lèvres.

**"**Mais Emma, tu vas rester, n'est-ce pas ?**"** Couina Henry.

**"**Ouais, Gamin ! J'ai décidé de rester de rester quelques temps. Voir un peu quel est cet endroit.**"** Répondit-elle sans jamais quitter les yeux de Regina.

Le visage de la brune se tordit en un rictus mais Emma était prête à parier qu'elle avait vu une étincelle dans ses yeux. _Ca lui plait_, pensa la blonde. Regina retourna sa feuille quelques instants plus tard.

_Êtes-vous sûre de vouloir faire ça, Miss Swan ? Vous n'avez aucune idée de ce dont je suis capable._

**"**Vous savez, je n'ai jamais été aussi sûre de quelque chose.**"**

Regina était tellement furieuse que son écriture commença à trembler et ressemblait désormais plus à du gribouillage.

_Il n'y a pas de vie pour vous ici. Je m'en assurerai, ne vous inquiétez pas. Je suis une femme très patiente et peu m'importe si cela prend des semaines, des mois mais vous quitterez cette ville et ne reviendrez jamais._

**"**Vous savez ce que je pense ? Je pense que toutes vos menaces sont vides. Alors quand vous serez en mesure de me dire quelque chose qui vaille la peine d'être entendu, vous saurez où me trouver.**"** Grogna Emma avant de partir non sans bousculer la brune.

Regina se retourna brusquement. Souvent, après une altercation avec un citoyen, elle attrapait ce dernier en train de râler à son sujet dans son dos lorsqu'il savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas l'entendre mais bien entendu, Emma ne le faisait pas. Cela la frustra plus que ce qu'elle aurait souhaité. Cette blonde était à un niveau plus élevé que le reste des idiots de cette ville. _Elle est juste un genre d'idiot différent, je suppose,_ songea-t-elle.

**"**Attends, Emma !**"** Appela Henry alors qu'il lui courait après.

Emma s'arrêta et se retourna doucement, à temps pour attraper Henry qui l'entoura de ses bras dans un câlin. Elle sembla embarrassée quelques secondes mais l'enlaça finalement à son tour.

Regina regarda l'échange entre son fils et sa mère biologique et cru se faire poignarder en plein cœur. Elle ne se rappelait pas de la dernière fois qu'Henry lui avait dit quelque chose de gentil, sans parler d'un câlin. Henry retourna aux côtés de la brune. Cette dernière leva une main tremblante et écrivit rapidement quelque chose sur la feuille qu'elle tenait toujours avant de la montrer au garçon.

_Rentrons à la maison, Henry._

Il hocha la tête d'un air morose alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la voiture de sa mère.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à la maison, Henry sprinta directement jusqu'à sa chambre. Regina soupira alors qu'elle accrochait son manteau. Elle réfléchit à ce qu'il venait de se passer. Elle arriva à la conclusion qu'Emma était deux choses : elle était la première personne à avoir pris contact avec elle depuis longtemps sans la traiter comme une invalide et deuxièmement, elle était aussi la personne la plus exaspérante qui ne lui ait jamais été donné de rencontrer.

Elle alla dans son salon et se servit un verre de cidre. Un petit sourire apparut sur ses lèvres à la sensation de l'alcool dans sa gorge. Elle apporta la carafe avec elle alors qu'elle quittait la pièce pour commencer à préparer le dîner dans la cuisine.

Elle repensa à la crise d'Henry il y à de cela quelques semaines. Elle l'avait considérée comme "Le point de rupture". Il s'était complètement emporté, lui criant qu'elle était trop stricte, qu'elle était méchante et intimidait tout le monde dans cette ville au point que personne ne voulait être son ami à cause de ça, qu'elle ruinait sa vie. Le pire dans tout ça était qu'elle était d'accord avec ses paroles.

Elle faisait toutes ces choses et plus encore. Mais comment pouvait-elle arrêter ? Tout le monde était prêt à profiter de son gigantesque désavantage qu'elle portait depuis sa naissance. Elle avait combattu tout ça, se refermant sur elle-même et devenant offensive en continu.

Elle hacha les légumes sans effort alors que son esprit dérivait en pensant au passé. Elle repensa à son enfance lorsqu'elle était encore pleine de vie, si spontanée et insouciante. Tout ça lui avait été retiré par Daniel. _Daniel._ Elle bouillonna.

Daniel avait vécu dans son voisinage. Elle était tombée éperdument amoureuse de lui immédiatement. Il faisait parti des "ados cools" au lycée, jouant au football et conduisant une cabriolet. Le temps où elle sortait avec lui fut ce qu'elle avait pensé être le mieux de toute sa vie. Il était toujours passé au dessus du fait qu'elle était sourde, faisant comme si son handicap n'était pas un problème.

Bien sûr, lorsqu'ils traînaient avec ses amis, il l'ignorait un peu ou lui disait qu'elle ne comprendrait pas les blagues qui étaient dites mais c'était un petit prix à payer pour sortir avec l'un des garçons les plus sexy du lycée, n'est-ce pas ? De plus, ils allaient au bal de fin d'année ensemble et ça allait être magique, du moins, c'est ce qu'elle avait espéré...

Le soir du bal, Daniel s'était présenté chez elle particulièrement bien habillé dans son costume. Il avait dansé avec elle au milieu de la piste. Il n'était pas le meilleur danseur, mais elle s'était sentie spéciale de toute façon.

A la fin de la soirée, il l'avait encouragé à l'accompagner jusqu'à un hôtel qu'un groupe de ses amis avait loué pour la nuit. Là-bas, il avait trop bu et lui avait lâchement crié dessus car elle refusait de sauter le pas et de coucher avec lui.

Après leur dispute, Regina piétinait dans le hall, allant et venant. Elle retourna finalement traîner avec les amis de Daniel alors qu'elle assumait que ce dernier était en train de se rafraichir les idées.

Lorsqu'il ne réapparut pas, elle rassembla ses affaires et se prépara à rentrer chez elle. Elle attrapa son téléphone pour envoyer un SMS à son père lui demandant de venir la chercher. Voulant trouver un endroit plus calme pour écrire son message elle quitta la pièce et entra dans une chambre.

Là, elle vit son pire cauchemar devenir réalité. Daniel était nu, sur le lit, avec une fille qu'elle avait vu dans l'hôtel avec eux, une brune à la grosse poitrine. Les seuls mots qu'elle put lire sur les lèvres de Daniel avant de quitter la pièce à la hâte furent **"**Merde ! Je pensais qu'elle ne nous entendrait pas.**"**

Regina baissa les yeux et regarda les légumes qu'elle était en train de hacher. Chaque morceau était coupé en si petit carré que cela ressemblait plus à une purée. Elle repoussa la planche à découper plus loin sur l'îlot et reposa ses mains sur le comptoir en granite, sa tête tombant lourdement entre ses bras tendus. Quelques mèches de cheveux vinrent protéger son visage.

Elle prit trois profondes inspirations avant de se redresser. Le temps de prendre ces inspirations, ses mains repartirent à leur tâche : préparer le dîner et découvrir que faire de la blonde qui venait d'apparaître dans sa vie. Elle commença cependant par le repas.

Après avoir placé le poulet aux légumes dans le four, elle enclencha un bouton sur le mur qui mis en route une ampoule rouge qui clignota quatre fois ainsi qu'un bourdonnement.

Ce système par télécommande lui permettait d'entrer en contact avec Henry et vice versa quand ils étaient dans des pièces différentes de la maison. Elle attendit un petit moment, se demandant si le fait qu'Henry boude était assez pour lui faire manquer le dîner. Mais à peine quelques secondes après, elle vit les pieds de son fils dévaler les escaliers.

Se tournant pour finir de mettre la table, Henry lui tapota le bras. Elle le regarda par dessus son épaule tout en plaçant la dernière assiette. Les mains d'Henry se mirent à bouger rapidement. Il avait apprit le langage des signes si facilement qu'en quelques semaines, il avait été capable de tenir une conversation entière avec sa mère.

**'**Tu vas vraiment faire quitter la ville à Emma ?**'** Signa-t-il.

Regina pinça ses lèvres.

**'**Non. Elle peut rester. Mais je ne peux te promettre que je l'autoriserai à te voir tout le temps.**'** Signa-t-elle en retour.

**'**Merci, Maman.**'** Répondit-il avec un petit sourire.

Regina lui retourna le sourire. La joie de son fils venait peut être d'Emma, mais c'était bien néanmoins. Ces bons moments partagés avec Henry semblaient si loin qu'elle profitait de tous.

**'**De rien, Henry.**'** Signa-t-elle rapidement avant d'aller chercher son plat dans le four.

Ils mangèrent surtout en silence. Occasionnellement, Regina demanderait à Henry comment s'était passée sa journée, comment l'école se déroulait mais elle ne voulait pas vraiment entrer dans les détails de son temps passé en compagnie de Miss Swan.

**'**C'était vraiment bon Maman.**'** Signa Henry avant de se pousser de la table et d'amener ses couverts et son assiette au lave-vaisselles.

Regina toqua la table pour attirer son attention. Quand il l'entendit, il se retourna. Elle lui indiqua de se rapprocher d'elle. Il marcha avec précaution vers elle. Lorsqu'il arriva à sa hauteur, elle attrapa sa serviette et nettoya le reste de sauce se trouvant sur les lèvres du garçon.

**'**Voilà. Tout bon.**'**

**"**Merci.**"** Répondit-il avant de s'éloigner.

Regina ne savait pas si c'était un peu de gratitude qu'elle venait de recevoir de son fils, ou le fait qu'ils venaient de passer tout un dîner sans se battre qui la laissa désespérée et envieuse pour plus mais elle quitta la cuisine pour attraper Henry avant qu'il ne monte dans sa chambre. Il entendit ses talons claquer et lui lança un regard surpris.

**"**Quoi ?**"** Demanda-t-il.

Elle fit une pause. Etait-elle vraiment sur le point de faire ça ? Est-ce que ça valait vraiment le coup ?

**'**Veux-tu inviter Miss Swan à venir dîner Mercredi soir ?**'** Signa-t-elle avec réticence.

Le visage d'Henry se changea dans le plus grand des sourires. Il couru vers sa mère et se jeta sur elle, l'étreignant de la même façon qu'il l'avait fait avec Emma quelques heures plus tôt. Elle s'abaissa à son niveau et lui rendit son câlin, une unique larme coulant sur sa joue.

Il se recula un peu et elle retira rapidement cette larme alors qu'il courait en haut des escaliers jusqu'à sa chambre tout excité. Elle décida alors ici et maintenant qu'importe la politesse inconfortable dont elle aura besoin d'utiliser avec Emma, pour construire une meilleure relation avec son fils, cela valait le coup. Cela valait définitivement le coup.

**TBC**

* * *

Et voilà pour ce Chapitre 2 :)

J'ai hâte de savoir ce que vous en pensez ^^ L'histoire avec Daniel est peu commune, par là je veux dire que c'est rare que ce soit lui le méchant de l'histoire :) C'est souvent le premier amour de Regina, le gentil garçon et tout :P Mais là, bah pas vraiment... ^^'

Je vous dis donc à la semaine prochaine ou plus tôt si je suis une grande fille et que je bosse sur cette traduction !

A la prochaine ;) Xx


	3. Chapter 3

Bonsoir tout le monde ! J'espère que vous allez bien :)

Voici donc la suite de la traduction :P J'ai beaucoup aimé vos reviews et elles font aussi très plaisir à l'auteur de la Fic :D Je vois que tout le monde déteste Daniel maintenant ^^ (Normal j'ai envie de dire) Et que vous avez tous hâte de lire le "fameux" dîner :P Ne soyez pas trop pressés, il n'arrive pas tout de suite tout de suite ^^

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas ;)

* * *

[Ajout] Ps: A noter que lors des dialogues (car il peut y avoir des ' dans le texte), les paroles entre **"**...**"** sont parlées et celles entre **'**...**'** sont signées. Merci à _Kotani_ de m'avoir fait remarquer mon oubli, c'est plus clair ainsi ^^

* * *

**Chapitre 3**

Ruby faisait le tour du diner. Tout était lent. C'était juste avant le rush de la journée et tout le monde semblait rentrer chez lui. Elle jeta un regard derrière elle pour regarder la table se trouvant dans le coin du diner où une certaine bonde était assise depuis des heures.

**"**Je ne crois pas m'être réellement présentée avant. Je suis Ruby.**"** Dit joyeusement la brune au mèches rouges en lui tendant la main.

**"**Hey, moi c'est Emma.**"**

Emma serra la main de la serveuse tout en lui souriant amicalement. Ruby le lui retourna avec un sourire étincelant.

**"**Donc, tout le monde a parlé sur le pourquoi tu es ici. J'ai entendu rebelle avec une cause, employée secrète aux services du gouvernement, meurtrière en fuite et j'en passe... Laquelle es-tu ?**"**

Emma éclata de rire. Ca lui fit du bien avec toutes les pensées qui tourbillonnaient dans sa tête.

**"**Malheureusement, je ne suis rien de tout ça. Je suis la mère d'Henry.**"**

**"**Tu es la mère d'Henry ?**"** Répéta la brune, incrédule.

**"**La seule et ... L'une des deux.**"** Se corrigea-t-elle en s'agitant.

**"**Donc ça veut dire que tu as rencontré Regina..?**"**

Ruby grimaça en imaginant la réaction du Maire par rapport à la présence d'Emma.

**"**Ouais, je l'ai rencontrée. C'était ennuyeux, je vais te dire.**"** Soupira la blonde.

Une petite brune aux cheveux courts capta l'attention de Ruby à l'avant du diner en lui faisant signe.

**"**Hey Ruby.**"** Dit-elle.

Elle avait un air de Mère Theresa.

**"**Mary Margaret, voici Emma. Elle est la mère d'Henry. Et oui, elle a rencontré Regina.**"**

La serveuse avait agité ses mains en présentant les deux femmes l'une à l'autre.

La façon dont les yeux de Mary Margaret s'étaient écarquillés était presque comique. Elle s'affala dans la chaise en face d'Emma, l'air complètement choquée.

**"**Et tu n'es pas morte ? Ou même blessée ?**"** Demanda-t-elle.

Emma chercha le sarcasme dans son ton mais à sa surprise, n'en trouva pas.

**"**Euh... Non. Je vais bien. J'veux dire, c'était un peu rude mais elle n'est pas _si_ mauvaise.**"**

Emma roula des yeux en s'écoutant, _je la défends maintenant ?_

**"**Si, elle _est_ mauvaise.**"** Affirma la petite brune ce qui fit ricaner Ruby.

**"**Mary Margaret est... L'ennemie jurée de Regina, on va dire. Elles ne s'entendent pas très bien.**"**

C'était désormais au tour d'Emma de rigoler.

**"**Ne te vexes pas, mais je te vois mal tenir tête à la colère de Regina.**"** Blagua la blonde.

**"**Je n'essayerai jamais de lui tenir tête...**"** Répondit-elle, son visage changeant d'expression rien qu'à l'idée.

**"**Le plus souvent, elle se cache dès qu'elle la voit.**"** Avoua Ruby faisant rougir la concernée.

**"**Je n'irais pas jusque là...**"** Marmonna Mary Margaret.

**"**Que dire du jour où elle est arrivée à l'école, râlant des notes d'Henry ? Tu as dit que tu pouvais l'entendre arriver vers ta classe et tu as pris peur, tellement que tu t'es cachée dans le placard pour presque-**"**

**"**Okay ! Elle a compris !**"** Cria la brunette, coupant Ruby dans son récit.

Emma était complètement amusée.

**"**Comment as-tu géré le fait qu'elle soit... Tu sais...**"** Mary Margaret s'interrompit, mal à l'aise.

Emma plissa les yeux.

**"**Sourde ?**"** Demanda-t-elle.

**"**Oui... Ca.**"**

**"**Ca a été. Elle est juste sourde, c'est pas bien compliqué de s'y adapter.**"**

Emma essayait de garder un ton singulier, mais elle sentit l'agacement se former en elle. Les gens traitaient ceux ayant une petite différence comme s'ils étaient d'une autre espèce. Pas étonnant que Regina était une garce tout le temps.

**"**Bien sûr...**"** Répondit Mary Margaret de façon à peine audible, rougissant encore plus.

Lorsque le silence devint trop pesant, Ruby se racla la gorge et frappa dans ses mains une fois.

**"**Donc, combien de temps comptes tu rester Emma ?**"**

**"**Je suis pas vraiment sûre, un certain temps. Je dors dans une des chambres à l'étage pour l'instant, mais je devrais sans doute trouver autre chose bientôt.**"**

**"**Mary Margaret, tu ne cherchais pas un colocataire ? Emma pourrait vivre avec toi.**"** Proposa Ruby.

Tout l'embarra qu'avait ressenti la petite brune face à la discussion précédente sembla se dissiper instantanément quand elle réalisa qu'elle allait peut être avoir un colocataire, finalement.

**"**Tu serais intéressée ?**"** Demanda-t-elle toute excitée en se tortillant sur son siège.

**"**Bien sûr, je vérifierai.**"** Répondit la blonde nonchalamment.

**"**Hey Emma. Je vois que tu es toujours là.**"**

Graham surgit de derrière Ruby. Emma se sentait comme le nouveau jouet que la ville venait de découvrir. Tous semblaient pressés de lui parler, sans mentionner très bruyants.

**"**Salut Graham.**"** Répondit-elle de manière désintéressée.

Elle n'avait pas totalement pardonner le Shérif de l'avoir mise derrière les barreaux sous de faux prétextes.

**"**Donc, c'est pas vraiment sur le point de sortir de la bonne façon mais... Je faisais quelques recherches sur ton passé et-**"** Il commença.

**"**Tu as raison, ça commence mal. Pourquoi faisais-tu des recherches sur moi ?**"**

Emma perdait rapidement le self-control qu'elle était fier d'avoir conservé jusqu'ici.

**"**Regina le voulait...**"**

**"**Bien sûr qu'elle le voulait.**"** Grogna la blonde.

**"**Bref, tu étais une garante de caution ?**"**

**"**Oui, je l'étais.**"**

**"**Je cherche un adjoint depuis un moment maintenant. Je me demandais si tu aimerais prendre le job. Il faudra que tu travailles quelque part si tu comptes rester ici.**"**

**"**Comment tu sais que je reste ? C'est pas vrai, les news se répandent vraiment vite dans les petites villes !**" **Grommela Emma.

**"**M'en parle pas !**"** Affirma Mary Margaret.

Elle et Ruby regardaient l'interaction entre le Shérif et la blonde, appréciant les nouveaux ragots qu'elles apprenaient.

**"**Alors, qu'est-ce que t'en penses ?**"** Demanda Graham, plein d'espoir.

Emma voulait le détester, elle le voulait vraiment. Mais il ressemblait à un gars génial, gentil avec son charme enfantin malgré le fait qu'il était plus facile à manipuler que de la pâte à modeler.

**"**Ouais... Ca a l'air bien. Merci, Graham.**"** Répondit-elle.

Au moins, ça lui enlevait l'angoisse de devoir trouver un emploi. Graham sourit et rajusta sa veste.

**"**Et bien parfait alors. Je te verrai demain à huit heures. On pourra parler des horaires, de la paye, du travail...**"**

**"**Je serai là.**"** Affirma Emma avec un sourire discret.

Le Shérif sourit à son tour avant de quitter le diner. Ruby et Mary Margaret couinèrent lorsqu'il était parti.

**"**Tu restes vraiment !**"** Dirent-elles en cœur, toutes excitées.

Emma ricana. Ces gens avaient vraiment besoin de sortir plus souvent si rien que ça présence causait autant d'excitation.

**"**Ruby ! Occupe toi des clients !**"** Ordonna Granny depuis les cuisines.

La serveuse regarda vers l'entrée du diner où quelques tables étaient occupées.

**"**Le devoir m'appelle. Je suis super contente que tu sois là en tout cas, Emma.**"**

Ruby fila prendre les commandes des autres clients qui lisaient leurs menus.

**"**Je devrais y aller aussi. J'ai beaucoup de copies à noter.**"** Dit Mary Margaret. **"**Je suis enseignante.**"** Ajouta-t-elle.

**"**Ohhh, je vois.**"**

**"**Tu n'as qu'à passer demain après le travail pour voir l'appartement si tu veux.**"**

**"**Okay, je viendrai.**"** Confirma la blonde.

**"**Bye.**"**

Elle lui fit un signe de main enthousiaste et quitta à son tour le diner.

Emma prit une grande inspiration puis expira. _Hé bah, c'était un record_. En à peine vingt minutes, elle venait d'obtenir un boulot, un appartement et apparemment trois nouveaux amis. Elle se laissa un petit moment de paix pouvoir regarder son propre menu alors que son ventre commençait à se manifester.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Au son de la petite clochette au dessus de l'entrée, elle leva les yeux pour voir Henry et Regina entrer le diner.

Henry ne sembla pas énervé ou boudeur lorsque Regina plaça sa main sur son épaule et le conduisit à une table libre en face d'elle. _Et bien, c'est cool, le gamin lui doit bien une pause_, pensa-t-elle. Elle stoppa tous mouvements. _Attends, pourquoi je m'en préoccupe ? Quand est-ce que j'ai commencé à me soucier de la façon dont mon fils traite sa mère, façon qui se trouve être affreuse._

Elle retira cette pensée de sa tête et retourna à son menu. Occasionnellement, elle jetait un regard en direction d'Henry pour voir ci celui-ci avait remarqué sa présence. Il semblait consumé dans le retirage de son manteau bien trop chaud par ce temps là.

Une fois le vêtement retiré, il survola le diner du regard. Cela lui prit deux secondes avant qu'il ne voit Emma. Il lui fit joyeusement signe de la main et se retourna vers Regina.

**'**Maman, Maman !**'** Signa-t-il par dessus la table pour que Regina puisse le remarquer.

**'**Quoi ?**'** Répondit-elle.

**'**Emma est là-bas. Je peux aller lui dire bonjour ?**' **Demanda Henry avec ses irrésistibles yeux de chiot.

Elle se retourna pour voir Emma assise quelques tables derrière elle, parcourant le menu des yeux. Refoulant la jalousie qui se formait en elle, elle lui répondit un simple '_Okay_'. Henry courut vers la table d'Emma et l'enlaça immédiatement. C_e petit gars est adepte des câlins_, pensa a blonde.

**"**Salut Emma. Qu'est-ce tu fais ?**"**

**"**Je viens prendre mon dîner. Qu'est-ce qui est bon ici ?**"**

Elle se décala vers le mur alors qu'il prenait place à côté d'elle. Il regarda rapidement les plats proposés. Pointant le menu, il commença :

**"**Le cheeseburger est super. Et si tu le prends, commande aussi un milkshake au chocolat.**"**

Emma sourit. L'excitation du garçon était contagieuse.

Il continua de pointer les différents plats qu'il aimait commander, les choses qu'elle devait absolument goûter... Emma l'écoutait avec un regard incrédule sur le visage.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Pendant ce temps là, Regina était restée à sa table, regardant son propre menu. Elle savait que c'était complètement inutile vu qu'elle commandait toujours la même chose mais elle essayait de se distraire pour ne pas céder à la tentation de se retourner pour voir ce que son fils faisait.

Après avoir lu et relu les choix de boissons trois fois, elle abandonna et se retourna. Là, elle vit Henry bavardant sur le menu alors qu'Emma l'écoutait avec un sourcil arqué. Son visage s'adoucit. Voir son fils heureux comme il l'était maintenant était quelque chose qui lui réchauffait le cœur, même si ce bonheur de venait pas d'elle.

Regina, prise dans le moment, ne réalisa pas lorsqu'Emma releva la tête et rencontra le regard son regard. Les yeux connectés, Emma articula un 'Salut'. Regina ne répondit pas mais continua de la fixer d'un air narquois.

Emma pencha la tête sur le côté comme si elle essayait de lire dans les pensées de la Mairesse mais le visage de cette dernière ne révélait rien. Emma vit quand même que Regina ne la jugeait pas, elle semblait juste intéressée.

**"**... Et quelques fois Ruby me donne des frites en plus si elle est vraiment de bonne humeur.**"** Finit Henry.

Ne recevant pas de réponse, il releva la tête et vit ses mères se fixer. _Elles sont bizarres_, pensa-t-il.

Il réalisa soudainement qu'il n'avait toujours pas invité Emma à dîner. Il fit un signe de la main pour attirer l'attention de Regina. La brune mit fin à l'échange à contre cœur, elle ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi il avait duré si longtemps en premier lieu, et dirigea son attention sur son fils.

**'**Je peux inviter Emma maintenant ?**'** Signa-t-il.

**'**Oui.**'** Répondit la brune avant de se retourner.

Elle ne se sentait pas capable de supporter la scène plus longtemps. Sa jalousie devenait trop forte pour résister et elle essayait d'être meilleure pour Henry.

**"**Attends, tu connais le langage des signes ?**"** Demanda Emma, étonnée.

**"**Yep.**"**

**"**Et ta mère aussi ?**"**

**"**Bah oui.**"** Répondit-il rapidement.

Il voulait poser sa question à Emma mais elle continua de l'interrompre avant qu'il en ait la possibilité.

**"**Est-ce que quelqu'un d'autre le sait en ville ?**"**

**"**Je pense pas, non. Hey, Emma, ça te dirait de venir dîner à la maison Mercredi à sept heures ?**"** Demanda Henry, un magnifique sourire sur le visage.

Emma tomba des nues.

**"**Avec ta mère ?**"**

**"**Bah, elle vit à la maison... Et je peux pas cuisiner. Donc ouais.**"**

**"**Et elle est ok avec ça ?**"**

Henry souffla. Emma semblait vraiment ne pas le croire et son enthousiasme diminua.

**"**Ouais, je lui ai déjà demandé.**"**

**"**Euh, ok. Ca à l'air bien. Tu devrais surement aller la rejoindre, on dirait que Ruby va prendre votre commande.**"**

**"**Okay ! Bye, Emma !**"**

Henry quitta sa place juste avant que Ruby n'arrive à la table où se trouvait sa mère, sortant son bloc-notes.

Emma commanda à son tour quelques minutes après et apprécia son cheeseburger et son milkshake que le petit brun lui avait recommandé. Il avait de bons goûts. Ruby revint la voir pour savoir comment se déroulait son repas et si elle appréciait sa commande. Emma lui répondit positivement, la bouche encore pleine de frites.

**"**Ruby ?**"** L'interpela la blonde avant qu'elle ne reparte.

**"**Oui ?**"**

**"**Tu n'aurais pas un journal ?**"** Demanda Emma.

**"**Si, je devrais te trouver ça.**"**

Ruby lui donna ledit journal quelques minutes après.

**"**Merci.**"** La remercia Emma.

La brune lui envoya un sourire alors qu'elle repartait déjà s'occuper d'autres clients, le diner se remplissant à vue d'œil.

Emma alla directement aux petites annonces et scanna les pages. La liste était longue mais elle continua de chercher ligne après ligne. Finalement, elle repéra ce qu'elle cherchait. Elle déchira l'annonce et la mit de côté.

_Coach de Langage à Portland dans la Maine._

_Pour apprendre l'Anglais, le Français, l'Allemand et le Langage des Signes._

_Appeler le 645-6078 si intéressé._

Emma était si contente de sa trouvaille qu'elle relut l'annonce encore et encore. Après avoir regardé l'heure et estimé qu'il était encore temps d'appeler ce coach, elle commença à rassembler ses affaires.

Lorsqu'elle releva la tête, elle fit face au dos de Regina, trois tables plus loin. Elle se rappela l'invitation à dîner et fut à nouveau assaillie par de la confusion.

Pourquoi Regina autoriserait-elle Henry de l'inviter à dîner ? Elle la détestait ! _Peut être qu'elle ne me déteste pas autant que se que je pensais_, se dit Emma.

Dans un moment de spontanéité, elle déchira un morceau blanc de journal et gribouilla quelque chose dessus avec un stylo qu'elle venait de trouver dans une poche de sa veste. Quand elle eut fini, elle plia le papier. Satisfaite, elle s'habilla de sa veste, paya pour sa consommation et commença à se diriger vers la sortie.

Lorsqu'elle passa près de la table d'Henry et Regina, elle s'arrêta.

**"**Bye Emma !**"** Dit de nouveau Henry, la bouche pleine de frites.

**"**Salut gamin.**"** Répondit-elle, amusée par son attitude.

Elle déposa son petit papier à côté de l'assiette de la Mairesse, hocha la tête en signe d'au revoir et quitta le diner.

Regina avait retourné le 'Au revoir' et était fière d'elle de si bien se comporter devant son fils. Elle avait était surprise, c'était le moins que l'on puisse dire, lorsqu'Emma avait déposé son papier près de son assiette. En réalité, même après le départ de la blonde, elle continuait de fixer ledit papier.

**'**Qu'est-ce que c'est ?**'** Signa Henry.

**'**Rien du tout.**'** Répondit-elle avant de placer le mot dans la poche de son manteau.

Elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'était ce papier et elle n'avait aucune idée du pourquoi elle voulait le garder secret. Henry retourna à son plat et oublia le papier en à peine vingt minutes. Ils finirent leur repas et retournèrent à leur maison.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Plus tard cette nuit là, Regina se souvint soudainement de l'étrange scène qui s'était produite au diner. Elle tourna la tête pour regarder en haut des escaliers et vérifia que la lumière de la chambre d'Henry était éteinte. Elle chercha alors le papier laissé dans la poche de son manteau et le déplia.

Pourquoi en faisait-elle toute une affaire ? Ce n'était pas comme si c'était une lettre d'amour ou quoi que ce soit. C'était même surement un message de haine. C'est ce qu'elle récoltait d'être une hôte gracieuse. Les gens décidaient juste de la piétiner. Ils n'appréciaient jamais quand finalement elle- Oh !

Un sourire se forma sur ses lèvres, ce sourire atteignant ses yeux. Elle laissa sortir un petit rire et replia la note avant de réaliser qu'elle souriait pour elle-même. Elle remit son masque et plaça le papier dans la poche de son pantalon.

Elle essaya de se distraire en se servant un verre de vin mais elle ne put s'empêcher de repenser à la note. Dessus, d'une belle écriture courbée (pas du tout ce à quoi s'attendait Regina de la part d'Emma), était écrit :

_Regina,_

_J'ai découvert aujourd'hui que Mary Margaret s'est un jour cachée dans un placard lorsque vous l'avez honorée d'une visite surprise dans sa salle de classe. Il semble qu'il est temps que vous rencontriez un adversaire à votre taille. Merci de me laisser venir dîner._

_Emma._

**TBC**

* * *

Et voilà ! La relation Emma/Regina n'avance pas vraiment dans ce chapitre, à part le petit mot de notre chère blonde. Mais ça vient, vous inquiétez pas ;)

Je posterai surement la 4e Lundi car Mardi je part pour une semaine à l'étranger et je ne pourrai donc pas publier Samedi prochain et vu que je veux pas trop vous faire patientez (je suis gentille, non :P), je verrai si je peux Lundi mais normalement ça devrait aller :)

Merci d'avoir lu ! A la prochaine ;) Xx


	4. Chapter 4

Bonjour à tous ! :D

Comme prévu, me revoilà avec le chapitre 4 :) Je vous remercie pour vos reviews et vos gentil message, ça donne envie de bien faire pour les lecteurs ! :D

Ce chapitre est centré sur Regina/Emma donc ça va vous plaire ^^ Par contre il est plus court que les autres, mais ça, j'y peux rien :P

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 4**

Regina arriva à son bureau à huit heures. Elle était sa propre patronne, par conséquent, elle fixait elle-même ses horaires mais une des choses qu'elle aimait le plus avec son travail était l'ordre et la routine donc elle y allait chaque jour à la même heure.

S'asseyant à son bureau, elle commença à travailler, s'occupant d'une pile de formulaires budgétaires, signant et annotant où il le fallait. Après plusieurs heures, elle laissa reposer son dos sur le dossier de son siège et sirota un café.

C'est à ce moment que la petite boite au coin de son bureau commença à clignoter.

C'était le même système d'alarme qu'elle avait installée chez elle. La petite différence était que cette petite boite ici servait juste d'une sorte de sonnette. Lorsque quelqu'un pressait le bouton en dehors de son bureau, la lumière se mettait à clignoter, l'alertant qu'une personne voulait la voir. Elle pressait alors le bouton de sa propre boite, enclenchant un bruit qui informait la personne qu'elle pouvait entrer.

Elle pressa donc le bouton, surprise. La plupart des gens n'avaient pas le cran de venir la voir.

Regina eut une montée d'adrénaline. Pour quelques raisons, elle eut l'irréalisable idée que c'était peut-être Emma et elle se prépara donc au challenge qui accompagnait cette femme. Mais après un moment, elle réalisa que cela ne faisait aucun sens.

_Pourquoi Emma viendrait-elle à son travail ? Elle ne viendrait pas._ Pourtant, elle ne put s'empêcher de ressentir de la déception lorsque ce fut Graham qui pénétra dans son bureau.

**"**Bonjour, Madame le Maire.**"** Salua le shérif.

Il faisait parti des gens 'okay' de la ville, pensa Regina. Assez bien, son seul problème semblait être qu'il était plutôt terriblement ennuyeux.

Elle hocha la tête, l'encourageant à continuer.

**"**Je viens de trouver un nouvel adjoint pour m'aider au poste. Vous m'avez dit il y a un moment maintenant que ça rentrait dans mon budget. De cette façon, je ferais moins de déplacements et il y aura toujours quelqu'un de disponible en cas de besoin.**"**

Il triturait ses doigt nerveusement. Regina attrapa une feuille et écrivit dessus.

_Oui, je me rappelle de cela. Embaucher un adjoint est bien. Qui avez-vous choisi ?_

Graham se pencha en avant et lut ce qu'elle venait d'écrire. Il se racla la gorge avant de répondre.

**"**Emma Swan.**"** Dit-il.

Le visage de Regina resta neutre mais son cœur commença à s'accélérer. _Pourquoi battait-il si vite ?_ Elle écrivit de nouveau sur sa feuille, juste en dessous de sa phrase précédente.

_Est-elle qualifiée ?_

**"**Oui. Elle a déjà travaillé dans l'application de la loi avant et elle semble être la seule cherchant un travail de toute façon.**"** Répondit-il en haussant les épaules.

Regina le fixa en arquant les sourcils. Il était un tel gaspillage de potentiel. Il était bel homme, avait un bon travail mais semblait si passif et insensible à ce qu'il se passait autour de lui que Regina avait du mal à le supporter dans la même pièce qu'elle plus de dix minutes avant qu'elle ne ressente le besoin de s'excuser.

_Très bien. Vous pouvez partir._

Graham lut la note avant de quitter la pièce. Il rouvrit la porte avant de l'avoir fermée complètement et passa sa tête dans l'embrasure.

**"**Elle va venir à la réunion du conseil d'administration d'aujourd'hui pour se faire une idée des choses.**"** Ajouta-t-il avant de fermer la porte.

Regina reprit son café et continua de le siroter, réfléchissant à la tournure des événements.

Peut être qu'Emma en tant qu'adjointe était une bonne chose. Elle serait en mesure de garder un œil sur elle de cette façon. _Et tu seras sa boss_, ajouta joyeusement Regina pour elle-même.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Après avoir regardé l'heure pour la quinzième fois, il était finalement treize heures, heure de la réunion. Regina rassembla ses affaires et partit en direction de la salle de conférence. Lorsqu'elle arriva, il ne restait qu'un seul siège de libre.

Tout le monde savait qu'elle était plutôt maniaque sur l'heure et qu'elle avait la réputation de mitrailler du regard quiconque était en retard. Par conséquent, tout le monde était là à l'heure ou en avance. Apparemment, Emma avait été mise au courant car elle était elle aussi assise autour de la table, ses boucles blondes cascadant des épaules et son dos. Regina prit le siège restant à côté de celui de la blonde.

Maintenant qu'elle se trouvait à proximité de la blonde, elle devint anormalement nerveuse. Elle avait passé toute la matinée à attendre impatiemment cette réunion. Elle supposa que c'était à cause de la joie de pouvoir se disputer avec la femme à côté d'elle.

Mais que devait-elle faire à partir de là ? Devait-elle juste l'attaquée sans aucune raison ? Non, elle ne pouvait pas. C'était une réunion d'affaire.

Ses pensées furent arrêtées lorsqu'un petit homme un peu corpulent commença à parler sur l'importance de l'augmentation de la place des trottoirs dans Storybrooke. Elle ordonna ses affaires sur la table : ses dossiers en pile en face d'elle, son bloc-notes à sa gauche et un stylo à sa droite. Après ça elle mit ses mains sur ses jambes.

Elle se demanda ce que faisait Emma. Même si elle était assise juste à sa gauche, Regina n'avait pu regarder dans sa direction vu que l'homme ayant pris la parole se trouvait en bout de table, à sa droite. Elle sentit un bruissement à côté d'elle mais résista à l'envie de voir ce qu'il en était. Lorsqu'elle baissa les yeux, elle réalisa que quelque chose avait été écrit sur son bloc-notes.

_Ce gars est tellement ennuyeux._

Elle jeta un œil à Emma qui apparaissait en train d'écouter attentivement.

_Peut être que, si vous faisiez attention, vous comprendriez une chose ou deux à propos de cette ville où vous avez, comme par hasard, décidé d'élire domicile._

Regina écrivit en dessous d'Emma. La blonde regarda la note et le coin de ses lèvres se contracta, résistant à l'envie de sourire.

_Autant d'attention que vous lui portez en ce moment même, Madame le Maire ?_

Les yeux de Regina fixèrent Emma qui la regardait maintenant. Elle haussait un sourcil et pressait ses lèvres pour réprimer le sourire qui la tiraillait. La brune roula des yeux.

Si elle n'était pas aussi douée à contrôler ses traits, un petit sourire satisfait serait apparu sur son visage. _Cette femme est un sacré numéro_, pensa-t-elle.

_Je suis un peu plus expérimentée que vous ne l'êtes quand il s'agit de cette ville. Je suis votre nouveau patron après tout._

Regina se tapota le dos lorsqu'Emma tourna son stylo entre ses doigts, réfléchissant à quoi répliquer.

_Quel bon exemple vous me donnez._

Regina serra la mâchoire avant de reposer son stylo sur la table. Elle porta toute son attention sur l'homme qui continuait de parler de ses trottoirs. Après deux minutes, Emma gribouilla sur le bloc-notes à nouveau.

_Oh ça va, je rigolais._

La brune regarda rapidement ce qu'elle venait d'écrire mais refusa de lui répondre. Une partie d'elle espérait qu'Emma allait la supplier jusqu'à ce qu'elle accepte à nouveau de reprendre la conversation.

Cet homme n'était pas juste ennuyeux, il la rendait folle. Il venait de se gratter la tête pour la quatrième fois en vingt secondes et elle était sur le point de l'enfermer dans une camisole. Emma poussa le bloc-notes vers Regina après avoir écrit dessus à nouveau.

_J'ai compté, il s'est gratté vingt fois la tête dans la dernière minute. Vous pensez que s'il se gratte au même endroit encore et encore il commencera à devenir chauve à cet endroit ?_

La brune pouffa mais se reprit rapidement. Quelques personnes jetèrent un œil dans sa direction et furent récompensés par un regard strict de la part de la Mairesse jusqu'à ce qu'ils baissent les yeux. Elle reprit son stylo.

_Je l'espère. Je suis sur le point de m'avancer vers lui, de lui attacher les bras derrière le dos et de lui dire de continuer sa présentation ainsi._

Emma ricana doucement en imaginant Regina plaquant au sol cet homme en plein milieu de son discours et l'attachant avec une corde. Elle se mordit la lèvre, se demandant jusqu'où cette femme était prête à aller avec leurs plaisanteries. Elle connaissait quelque chose qui la surprendrait mais elle ne savait pas ce qui était acceptable et ce qui dépassait les limites.

N'optant pas pour la prudence, la blonde écrivit sur le bloc-notes , le poussa en direction de la brune et regarda rapidement ailleurs. Regina prit l'objet et regarda ce qui y était écrit après avoir mécaniquement hoché la tête à l'adresse du locuteur qui l'avait soudainement regardé dans les yeux.

_Alors c'est ça que vous aimez, Madame le Maire ? Attacher les gens ?_

Le visage de Regina devint chaud et un rougissement apparu sur ses joues. Elle regarda ailleurs pour cacher sa réaction à Emma. _Qu'est-elle en train de faire ?_ Se demanda-t-elle. _Est-elle en train de flirter avec moi ? Non, en aucune façon._

Regina décida qu'Emma essayait simplement de l'énerver. La question était allait-elle jouer le jeu ou mettre fin à tout ça maintenant. Y mettre fin signifierait qu'elle se retirait, qu'elle abandonnait et en aucune façon elle laisserait ça se produire. Elle attrapa son stylo.

_N'aimeriez-vous pas savoir._

La blonde jeta un œil à ce qu'elle avait répondu et soupira de soulagement, remerciant Regina de ne pas avoir rendu la conversation embarrassante. Elle fixa les mots de la brune et repensa à leur rencontre. Regina était en forme, portait des vêtements impeccables, avait des fesses d'enfer et, comme elle l'avait remarqué plusieurs fois maintenant, les plus beaux yeux qu'elle n'ait jamais vu.

Si elle n'était pas l'une des personnes les plus frustrante qu'elle ait rencontré, elle aurait surement voulu savoir. Réalisant qu'elle venait de laisser Regina traîner quelques minutes, elle attrapa rapidement son stylo mais remarqua que la Mairesse avait ajouté quelque chose sur la feuille.

_Avez-vous des allergies ou des préférences dont je devrais avoir connaissance pour le dîner de Mercredi ?_

Après que Regina ait répondu au 'commentaire' d'Emma, la brune avait tripoté ses dossiers, joué avec son stylo (elle ne jouait jamais avec son stylo) et passé sa main dans ses cheveux plusieurs fois. A chaque fois qu'elle regardait le bloc-notes Emma n'avait toujours pas répondu. Elle regarda discrètement le visage de la blonde mais elle semblait comme dans en transe. _Typique de me laisser traîner comme ça._

Elle se réprimanda d'agir comme une jeune adolescente en mal d'amour venant d'envoyer un SMS et attendant nerveusement une réponse. Vérifiant la feuille des millions de fois, elle avait finalement écrit une autre ligne dessus, désespérée de changer de sujet, la situation étant devenue embarrassante.

Emma fixa la nouvelle ligne et soupira. Elle venait de merder. La réunion touchait à sa fin et Regina se plaça en bout de table pour donner son avis sur les différents dossier dont il avait été question en donnant des feuilles qu'elle avait rédigé à tout le monde.

Emma écrivit en bas du bloc-notes, prit une des feuilles que la Mairesse avait laissé sur la table et quitta la Mairie pour retourner à la station du shérif. Lorsque Regina regagna son siège, elle était déçue que la blonde soit déjà partie. Elle attrapa son bloc-notes et lut la dernière phrase qui n'était pas là lorsqu'elle s'était levée de sa place.

_Pas d'allergies. Ce que vous aimez, je suis sûre que j'aimerai tout autant._

Regina amena la note plus près de son visage et relut ce qui y était écrit. _Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ?_ Cette femme savait comment traverser sa carapace. Elle n'était pas vraiment sûre si Emma flirtait avec elle, l'embêtait, essayait de voir jusqu'où elle pouvait la pousser... Elle n'avait réellement aucune idée mais elle en appréciait chaque minute.

Pour la première fois depuis plus d'une décennie, elle avait trouvé une adulte donnant vie à son existence dans cette petite ville stagnante.

Dehors la Mairie, Emma plaça une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille. Elle se rappela de ce qu'elle avait écrit : '_Ce que vous aimez, je suis sûre que j'aimerai tout autant_' ? Que voulait-elle dire ?

Elle s'inquiéta pour elle-même. Qu'était-elle en train de faire ? Elle ne savait pas. Elle était du genre à faire les choses avant pour réaliser après ce qu'elle venait de faire et faire avec. Et maintenant, elle flirtait (vraiment ?) avec la mère de son fils. _Avec la femme qui me déteste_, ajouta-t-elle.

Elle prit sa tête entre ses mains et grogna. _Quel bordel..._

**TBC**

* * *

Et voilààà ! :) Alors ? Flirtent-elles ? :P

Comme annoncé la dernière fois, je pars demain pour une semaine à l'étranger où je ne pourrai ni traduire, ni poster. Vous aurez donc à attendre pas jusqu'à Samedi mais jusqu'à Mercredi de la semaine prochaine ! Je suis désolée pour vous mais faut profiter des vacances ! :D

Pour vous mettre l'eau à la bouche : le prochain chapitre, c'est votre fameux dîner que vous attendez tant..! ;)

Bonne semaine et à la prochaine ;) Xx


	5. Chapter 5

Bonjour la compagnie !

J'espère que votre semaine s'est aussi bien passée que la mienne ! :D J'en ai bien profité ^^ Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont souhaité de bonnes vacances, c'est très gentil de votre part :3

Désolée de ne pas avoir posté Mercredi comme j'avais prévu mais vu que je n'ai pas pu traduire lors de ma semaine à l'étranger, je pense que j'aurais pas pu poster le chapitre 6 aujourd'hui et ça nous aurait tout décalé ^^' Donc autant attendre 3 jours de plus et reprendre le rythme plutôt que tout décaler, non ? :)

Voici donc le dîner que vous attendez ! :D J'aime beaucoup ce chapitre :) Je pense qu'il vous plaira tout autant ;)

On se retrouve en bas :P

* * *

**Chapitre 5**

Emma passait sa main frénétiquement dans ses cheveux en vérifiant son apparence pour la quatrième fois dans le rétroviseur. Elle grogna de frustration alors que sa coccinelle zigzaguait entre les voitures se trouvant sur l'autoroute.

**"**Depuis quand tout le monde roule aussi doucement ?!**"** Se plaignit-elle en doublant deux voitures par la droite.

La petite horloge sur le tableau de bord indiquait 18:42. Elle plissa les yeux au challenge. Elle arriverait à l'heure pour le dîner même si elle devait en mourir.

Connaissant le penchant pour la ponctualité de Regina, elle était déterminée à ne pas donner à la mère d'Henry une nouvelle raison de la détester. Différents klaxons retentirent lorsqu'elle coupa la voie de droite pour rejoindre la sortie menant à Storybrooke.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Regina faisait les cents pas entre la cuisine et le salon. Elle retira son tablier et l'accrocha hasardement. Soupirant, elle regarda sa tenue et lissa sa robe, se dirigea vers le miroir de l'entrée et ajusta ses cheveux. Dire qu'elle avait la bougeotte était un euphémisme et elle détestait ça.

Se forçant à s'arrêter et rester immobile, elle se planta dans la cuisine.

_Pourquoi était-elle si nerveuse ? Et pourquoi remettait-elle toujours ses cheveux en place ?_

Une ampoule se mit à clignoter, la prévenant que le repas était prêt. Après s'être calmée, elle retira le gros plat rempli de lasagnes maisons. Elle fixait son repas qui refroidissait sur le comptoir, pianotant de ses doigts la surface de granite.

Emma atteignit Storybrooke à six heures cinquante. _Un peu en avance_, pensa-t-elle d'un air satisfait. Elle avait même le temps pour un arrêt éclair et décida d'acheter une bouteille de vin. Arrivée au magasin, elle demanda au vendeur s'il savait ce que Regina prenait habituellement. Il savait mais semblait étonné qu'Emma lui demande cette question.

Une fois arrivée devant la maison de son fils, elle ajusta sa veste qu'elle avait choisie spécialement pour l'événement. Elle rejoignit l'entrée et actionna la sonnette, se demandant comment cette dernière fonctionnait pour la brune. _Un système de lumière ?_ Ses pensées furent interrompues lorsqu'Henry ouvrit soudainement la porte. Il vibrait pratiquement d'excitation.

**"**Salut Emma !**"**

**"**Hey Henry.**"**

**"**Entre. Je pense que Maman finit le dîner.**"**

Il ouvrit la porte en grand. Elle entra doucement et commença immédiatement à étudier ce qui l'entourait, effarée par l'immensité de la maison. Le décor consistait à des contrastes de fines lignes. Tout était vraiment... Regina.

**"**Par ici, Emma.**"** Encouragea le garçon, retirant la blonde de ses pensées une nouvelle fois.

Elle le suivit à travers le salon jusqu'à la cuisine où ils retrouvèrent une Regina de dos. Elle saupoudrait quelques herbes vertes sur les lasagnes désormais coupées.

Henry longea l'ilot central et l'approcha par un côté pour ne pas l'effrayer. Il plaça gentiment sa main sur son bras mais Regina sursauta tout de même. Lorsque cette dernière leva les yeux de la nourriture, il lui fit signe de la tête pour qu'elle regarde derrière elle, un énorme sourire sur le visage.

Regina jeta un œil par dessus son épaule avec désinvolture mais se retourna violemment quand elle réalisa qu'Emma se tenait derrière elle, tenant une bouteille de vin rouge.

**"**Hey...**"** Dit Emma en tendant la bouteille. **"**Le gars du magasin m'a dit que c'était votre favori. J'espère qu'il disait vrai...**"**

La blonde se fit toute petite et massa sa nuque nerveusement. Elle releva son regard vers la brune avec des yeux peu confiants.

Regina, pour sa part, était choquée qu'Emma ait pris le temps de s'assurer que le vin qu'elle achetait lui plairait. C'était un petit geste, un qui nécessitait juste un peu de préméditation. Pourtant, c'était presque pathétique la proportion que cela prenait pour Regina, son cœur se gonflant de bien être.

**"**Merci.**"** Articula-t-elle timidement.

_Depuis quand était-elle timide ?_

**"**Emma ! Tu veux que je te montre la maison ?" Proposa Henry en parlant et signant simultanément, sachant combien cela pouvait être fatiguant pour sa mère de lire sur les lèvres.

Les gens pensaient que Regina suivait toujours ce qu'ils disaient. Pourtant, quelques fois, elle ne pouvait pas comprendre tous les mots ou les mélangeait. Henry avait vu combien sa mère essayait dur de sembler une personne 'normale' qu'il ne voulait pas qu'elle continue dans leur propre maison.

_Même si elle est plutôt méchante..._ Il ajouta sceptiquement pour lui-même.

**"**Bien sûr, gamin. J'aimerais beaucoup. Du peu que j'ai vu, ça à l'air joli.**"** Répondit Emma distraitement en regardant les mains du garçon signer pour Regina.

Elle jeta un œil vers la brune qui la regardait avec un sourcil haussé, un air sceptique sur le visage. Elle signa quelque chose à Henry tout en continuant de fixer la blonde.

**"**Elle a dit : Juste joli ?**"** Traduit Henry d'une voix monotone.

Cela lui prit une minute pour comprendre à quoi faisait allusion Regina et elle ricana lorsqu'elle comprit qu'elle parlait de sa dernière affirmation.

**"**Non gamin, je pense que ce qu'elle a voulu dire c'est : _Juste_ joli ?**"** Dit Emma de la façon dont Regina l'aurait prononcé à ce moment. **"**Tu sais, pleine de sarcasme et de challenge.**"**

Les lèvres de la brune se courbèrent en un petit sourire, confirmant que l'imitation d'Emma était exactement comme il fallait. La blonde se mordit la lèvre inférieur pour s'empêcher d'arborer un large sourire. Elles continuèrent à se fixer, à l'aise, regardant dans les yeux l'une de l'autre.

**"**Je sais pas si vous êtes en train de vous battre. Vous vous battez ?**"** Demanda Henry avec un petit air confus adorable.

Emma quitta Regina des yeux et regarda le garçon.

**"**Je suis pas sûre non plus.**"**

Elle haussa les épaule avant qu'Henry ne se lance dans sa collection de Comics.

Cela donna à Regina un peu de temps pour évaluer la situation. Et par situation, elle voulait dire Emma Swan. Cette dernière portait un jean extrêmement serré, accompagné d'un chemisier qui semblait la mettre en valeurs partout où il fallait.

En continuant son 'évaluation', Regina décida que ce n'était même pas les vêtements d'Emma qui étaient la vrai situation, c'était plutôt la façon dont elle réagissait à ces vêtements. Ils enveloppaient le corps fin de la blonde tellement parfaitement qu'elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de le fixer. Les cheveux détachés et ondulés cascadant ses épaules n'aidèrent pas beaucoup et Regina se retrouva à les fixer eux aussi.

Elle se retourna rapidement vers ses lasagnes lorsqu'elle réalisa qu'elle était en train d'essayer de savoir comment elle pouvait définir la couleur des yeux de la blonde.

_Non, tu ne fais pas ça. Tu t'en fiche de quoi Emma Swan à l'air, ou la couleur de ses yeux. Tout ce qui t'importe est qu'elle est une nuisance._ Se gronda-t-elle elle-même

Elle fixa les lasagnes jusqu'à ce que son cœur ralentisse et ouvrit un placard pour y prendre quelques assiettes et mettre la table. _Emeraude. C'est leur couleur_, songea-t-elle inconsciemment en fouillant dans un tiroir pour prendre des couverts.

**"**On pourra peut être voir la maison plus tard, Henry ? On devrait aider ta mère à mettre la table.**"**

**"**Okay. Je dois aller aux toilettes, par contre. Je reviens.**"**

Après qu'Henry soit sorti de la pièce, Emma approcha Regina qui rassemblait désormais des verres pris d'un autre placard et plaça doucement sa main sur le bas du dos de la brune pour ne pas la faire sursauter. Le corps de la Mairesse se tendit instantanément et elle retint son souffle lorsqu'elle vit que le visage d'Emma se trouvait à moins de quinze centimètres du sien.

Regina resta figée sur place jusqu'à ce que la blonde retire sa main et commence à placer les assiettes à leur place sur la table de la salle à manger. La brune se sentit fiévreuse et attrapa un bloc-notes avant d'écrire rapidement dessus. Elle le jeta pratiquement à Emma avant de disparaitre de la cuisine.

_Je vais me rafraichir. Dites à Henry de mettre les couverts lorsqu'il reviendra._

Regina se tenait au milieu de son bureau.

_Qu'était-elle en train de faire ? _Son corps agissait de son propre chef et elle n'arrivait pas à le stopper._ Et pourquoi Emma lui avait-elle touché le dos ? Quand était-ce devenu normal ? Etaient-elles amies ? Non. Bien sûr que non. Elle devait regagner le contrôle._

Elle remit ses cheveux en place et retourna dans la cuisine. Là, Henry et Emma parlaient tranquillement, assis à table. La blonde avait versé un verre de vin à Regina ainsi qu'à elle-même et les lasagnes se trouvaient au milieu de la table.

Regina porta son sourire de politicienne et les rejoignit, servant mécaniquement les assiettes de chacun. Elle ajusta le bloc-notes et le stylo qu'Emma ou Henry avait placé à côté d'elle avant de prendre une bouchée de lasagne.

**"**Alors... J'ai déménagé chez Mary Margaret."

Regina quitta son assiette des yeux lorsqu'elle vit la bouche de la blonde bouger.

**"**Tu vas vraiment vivre ici ? C'est génial !**"** S'excita Henry en mangeant ses lasagnes à grosses bouchées.

C'était étonnant qu'il ne se rende pas malade.

Regina avait suivi leurs lèvres. _Contrôle, Regina, contrôle..._ Elle fit serment de juste observer la conversation, bouche fermée, visage passif.

**"**Peut être que je pourrai dormir à ton appartement une fois.**"**

**"**Euh... Pourquoi pas mais -**"** Commença Emma avant de voir le visage de la Mairesse devenir dangereusement rouge, signant quelque chose au garçon.

**"**Mais Mamaaaaaaan.**"** Se plaignit Henry.

**"**Qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit ?**"** Demanda la blonde en se maudissant de ne pas avoir appris le langage des signes plus tôt.

Elle allait devoir doubler ses leçons si elle voulait tenir une conversation avec eux bientôt.

**"**Elle a dit que je peux pas te voir quand je veux.**"**

Emma regarda en direction de la brune pour surveiller les damages qu'Henry venait de causer mais à la place de la voir fulminer contre son fils, Regina la fixer elle. _De façon assez effrayante_, pensa la blonde. Elle avait pensé qu'elles commençaient à s'entendre. _Que s'était-il passé ?_

Regina la fusilla du regard lorsque son visage prit un air de confusion totale.

La brune signa de nouveau à Henry. Cette fois, il traduisit instantanément à voix haute pour Emma.

**"**Elle dit qu'elle est ma mère et que je peux pas juste faire tout ce que je veux. C'est pas ce que j'essayais de faire ! Pourquoi es-tu toujours aussi méchante ?**"** Commença à s'énerver Henry en jetant sa fourchette dans son assiette bruyamment.

**"**Elle a plutôt raison, Henry...**"** Affirma la blonde avant que les yeux du garçon et de sa mère s'écarquillent.

**"**Quoi ?**"** Demanda Henry en prenant la phrase de la blonde comme une trahison.

Regina semblait comme si quelqu'un venait de la frapper en plein ventre.

"Je veux dire, je sais pas. Ta mère t'a élevé et je viens à peine d'arriver. C'est grâce à elle que tu as tout ça.**"** Dit-elle en faisant référence à tout ce qui les entourait. **"**Elle a le droit d'avoir une opinion sur quand je peux te voir. Donc pour le moment, c'est elle qui s'occupe de... Toute cette histoire de coparentalité dans laquelle nous nous retrouvons. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle pense que je suis digne de confiance au moins.**"**

Emma n'avait aucune idée d'où tout ce discours venait mais elle était plutôt fière d'elle en entendant les mots sortir de sa bouche. _Regarde toi, toute responsable et adulte._

Le seul bruit émit après ça fut quelques secondes après qu'Emma ait fini, lorsque Regina ferma sa bouche après avoir réalisé qu'elle était entrouverte.

**"**Qu'est-ce que t'as fait à Emma ?!" Cria Henry à Regina. **"**Pourquoi elle est de ton côté maintenant ?**"**

Il repoussa la table et courut en haut des escaliers. Emma le regarda quitter la pièce et monter les escaliers bruyamment avant de pousser doucement ses restes de lasagnes autour de son assiette.

Alors qu'elle ne savait plus trop où se mettre, elle regarda vers Regina qui, une fois de plus, la fixait.

**"**Quoi ?**"** Demanda la blonde.

Regina, ne voulant pas briser le contact visuel, se força à regarder ailleurs pour écrire sur le bloc-notes. Des millions de pensées lui passaient à travers la tête. Elle ne s'était jamais attendue à ce qu'Emma soit de son côté. Personne ne prenait jamais son parti.

_C'était quoi ça ? Pourquoi êtes-vous d'accord avec moi ?_

**"**Parce que vous aviez raison.**"** Répondit-elle simplement. **"**Et il doit apprendre qu'il ne peut pas juste vous traiter comme il le fait. J'aimerais le voir et si vous essayez de couper complètement le contact entre lui et moi alors oui, nous avons un problème. Mais je comprends qu'il ne peut pas juste vous abandonner et commencer une nouvelle vie avec moi.**"**

_Et pourtant il aimerait, j'en suis sûre._ Répondit Regina avec un regard aigri sur le visage.

**"**Il ne vous déteste pas en fait, Regina. Il est juste en train de passer une étape et je suis le nouveau jouet tout brillant. Il sera passé au dessus en un rien de temps.**"** La rassura-t-elle avec un petit sourire.

Elle avait la forte envie d'atteindre la main de la brune et de la serrer en signe de soutien mais, d'une certaine façon, c'était trop intime aux vues qu'elles venaient juste de se disputer avec leurs fils autour de la table à manger. Elle rigola doucement en pensant à une mauvaise interprétation qu'une personne extérieur pourrait se faire en les voyant. Regina haussa les sourcils tout en penchant la tête sur le côté d'un air interrogateur.

**"**Rien, rien.**"** Ricana Emma alors que la brune releva la tête et lui lança un regard l'air de dire 'Oh vraiment ?'

**"**C'est rien !**"** Affirma la blonde en levant ses mains de manière défensive.

Regina écrivit sur le bloc-notes et le glissa vers Emma.

_Dites moi, Miss Swan._

**"**Okay, on va devoir travailler sur ce 'Miss Swan'. Vous pouvez m'appeler Emma. On _partage_ un fils, après tout.**"**

Emma grimaça après que la brune n'ait reprit le bloc-notes, nerveuse de la réaction que pourrait avoir Regina après avoir parlé d'Henry comme _leur_ fils mais la Mairesse ne sembla pas le noter et répondit rapidement.

_Mais 'Miss Swan' semble tellement plus approprié, vous ne pensez pas ?_

Regina eut un petit rictus lorsqu'Emma lut sa note, un sourire se formant à son tour sur son visage. _Alors on en est de nouveau là ?_

**"**Mais 'Emma' c'est moins de lettres à écrire. Ca économisera votre main fragile et du stress.**"**

Elle se cala dans son siège et croisa les bras d'un air triomphant.

Regina recommença à écrire immédiatement en se penchant de sa chaise. Lorsqu'elle eut fini d'écrire, Emma saisit le bloc-notes.

_De toutes les choses dont vous pouvez vous inquiéter, __Emma__, ma main fragile n'en fait pas partie. Vous devriez peut-être vous inquiéter d'autre chose, comme votre manque de compétences dans la vie de tous les jours. Henry m'a raconté que vous avez mis le feu à votre ancien appartement en essayant de cuire des œufs._

Emma fronça les sourcils avant de relire la note encore une fois.

**"**J'aime comment vous avez souligné Emma. Quelle gentille attention.**"** Répondit sarcastiquement la blonde.

Le sarcasme s'entendait dans sa voix et se voyait sur son visage ce qui encouragea Regina à montrer son contentement avec elle-même.

**"**J'arrive pas à croire qu'il vous ait raconté ça. Pas mon meilleur moment. Ce n'est pas de ma faute si tout ce que j'essaye de faire finit par cramer.**"**

Regina fit la moue et hocha la tête exagérément. _Comme si c'était une excuse raisonnable_.

Emma quant à elle ne put empêcher la joie de l'envahir lorsque Regina avoua indirectement qu'elle et Henry avaient parlé d'elle.

**"**Mais... Peut-être que vous pourriez m'apprendre ?**"** Proposa-t-elle de manière hésitante faisant Regina se figer.

Peut-être que c'était la meilleure façon de récupérer une relation cordiale avec l'autre femme, pensa Regina. Après tout, si Emma était là cela signifiait qu'Henry serait là aussi. Elle pourrait supporter la présence de l'autre femme dans sa vie, c'était une alternative, perdre Henry à cause d'Emma la détruirait.

_Je ne suis pas sûre d'être prête à combattre un feu dans ma propre cuisine._

Emma lut la note puis baissa la tête. _Je suppose qu'elle ne m'apprécie pas autant._ Regina la regardait alors que la blonde était visiblement contrariée. Elle relut ce qu'elle avait écrit et réalisa qu'Emma avait pris sa phrase au premier degré.

Ce qui piqua le plus sa curiosité fut cependant la réaction de la blonde. Elle ajouta une ligne sur le bloc-notes.

_C'était une blague. Je vous apprendrez à cuisiner, rien que pour la sécurité d'Henry._

C'était impressionnant à quelle vitesse les émotions d'Emma pouvaient changer. Le petit sourire qu'elle portait constamment en présence de la Mairesse refit bien vite surface.

**"**Alors comme ça maintenant vous blaguez ?**"**

Regina lui donna malicieusement un petit coup de coude dans le bras avant d'attraper le stylo. Elle se figea soudainement avec l'objet en main. _Depuis quand donnait-elle des coups de coude comme ça ?_

Paniquée, elle leva les yeux vers Emma qui était tranquillement installée dans sa chaise, buvant un peu de vin en attendant une réponse de la part de la brune. Elle ne semblait pas irritée que la conversation soit criblée de vides et de pauses. Au contraire, elle semblait complètement... Contente. Cela troubla Regina.

_Qu'est-ce que je fais ?_ Se demanda Regina pour la vingtième fois depuis qu'Emma était arrivée en ville.

Elle finit d'écrire et rejoignit la cuisine, emportant avec son assiette et celle d'Henry. Emma la regarda partir. C'était la deuxième fois que la brune la laissait brusquement en plein milieu de conversation. Elle attrapa le bloc-notes.

_Je fais comme bon me semble._

**"**Ca c'est sûr...**"** Marmonna-t-elle alors qu'elle prenait sa propre assiette et suivait Regina jusqu'à la cuisine.

Lorsqu'elle insista pour aider la brune à nettoyer, Regina l'ignora quelque peu. La Mairesse se comportait soudainement de manière détachée, pas froide mais définitivement pas amicale.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Emma monta à l'étage et rejoignit Henry dans sa chambre pour lui parler un peu. Elle réussit presque à le convaincre que sa mère adoptive et elle-même allaient réussir à s'entendre en coparentalité. Presque...

Elle retourna à la cuisine, découragée de tous ses efforts juste quand Regina finissait d'essuyer la vaisselle. La blonde plaça délicatement sa main sur l'avant-bras de la brune pour attirer son attention. L'autre femme se tourna doucement, le chiffon dans les mains.

**"**Je sais pas trop ce que j'ai pu dire ou faire pour vous... Bref. Qu'importe ce que j'ai fait, je suis désolée.**"** Dit sincèrement Emma, oubliant qu'elle avait laissé sa main sur la brune.

Regina l'avait remarqué. Elle regarda l'endroit où la main reposait, semblant brûler sa peau. La blonde suivit le regard de la Mairesse et retira rapidement sa main, se maudissant de pousser trop loin. Mais Regina était trop occupée à manquer le contact pour le remarquer.

_Vous n'avez rien fait de mal. Je suis juste fatiguée._ Ecrivit-elle sur un petit morceau de papier qui traîné dans un tiroir.

**"**Okay. Bon bah, je vais rentrer. Merci pour les dîner, c'était délicieux. Je suis libre quand vous voulez si vous êtes toujours d'accord pour quelques leçons de cuisine.**"**

**'**Merci d'être venue, je suis sûre que nous pourrons-**'** Commença à signer Regina avant qu'elle ne se fige, laissant retomber ses bras lourdement.

Elle rougit soudainement et attrapa le morceau de papier.

_Désolée... Je ne sais pas pourquoi je viens de faire ça. La seule personne avec qui je signe est Henry._

La brune regarda ailleurs, embarrassée au plus au point.

**"**Hey. C'est pas un problème.**"** Répondit gentiment Emma en essayant de garder le contact visuel.

_Vous êtes la première à le penser. Cela met la majorité de la ville mal à l'aise._

Les mains de Regina se mirent à trembler lorsqu'elle échappa son stylo. Son coeur s'accéléra alors qu'elle voyait du dégout se former sur le visage de la blonde.

**"**Votre façon de communiquer met les gens mal à l'aise ?"

Emma ressemblait soudainement à une enfant incrédule alors qu'elle haussait les sourcils. Regina hocha la tête et soupira désespérément après avoir récupéré son stylo pour écrire.

_Apparemment_

**"**Et bien ces gens sont ridicules." Déclara fermement la blonde, redonnant automatiquement le papier à la Mairesse, voulant qu'elle lui explique plus.

_Je pense que c'est parce qu'ils ne peuvent pas comp-_

Regina leva les yeux de la feuille en milieu de phrase et attrapa Emma la fixant. Cette dernière regarda rapidement ailleurs, mine de rien, et la brune reprit sa phrase où elle l'avait laissée.

_-rendre, donc ils se sentent désavantagés._

Regina détestait ces gens. C'était quelque chose qu'elle lutait en continue en tant que Maire : ne pas les traiter comme eux la traitaient.

**"**Peut-être devraient-ils prendre le temps d'apprendre eux-mêmes et arrêter d'être aussi égoïste.**"** Marmonna Emma en triturant ses doigts.

La brune fronça les sourcils, confuse. Elle n'avait pas compris ce qu'Emma venait de dire, tout était désordonné.

**"**Peut-être qu'ils ne devraient pas être aussi critiques.**"** Rectifia la blonde, se sentant coupable.

Elle n'aimait pas mentir à Regina sur ce qu'elle avait dit mais ne voulait pas que son secret qu'elle prenne des leçons de langues des signes soit déjà découvert.

La brune hocha la tête en réponse et calma ses propres pensées. Emma repoussa le comptoir.

"Eeeeet j'étais supposée partir." Rigola-t-elle, un peu embarrassée. **"**Merci pour tout."

Regina, étant toujours une bonne hôtesse, accompagna la blonde jusqu'à la porte.

Lorsqu'Emma passa un bras dans sa veste, elle jeta un œil par dessus son épaule.

**"**J'ai vraiment passé un bon moment ce soir.**"** Dit-elle avec un petit sourire.

La Mairesse ferma la porte et s'y adossa, sa tête tombant en arrière, ses cheveux cascadant librement sa nuque. Elle tapa doucement l'arrière de sa tête contre la surface de bois de frustration et se repassa l'acensions émotionnelle qu'elle venait d'expérimenter.

Emma, pour sa part, avait rejoint la rue et s'était stoppée. Elle commença à se retourner mais s'en empêcha et continua sa route. Elle s'arrêta pourtant de nouveau et se figea, à moitié retournée.

_Qu'allait-elle bien pouvoir dire ? 'Salut' à nouveau ? Pourquoi voulait-elle y retourner de toute façon ?_

Elle força ses pieds à se remettre en marche et rejoignit sa voiture.

Regina Mills causerait sa perte.

**TBC**

* * *

Alors ?! Que pensez-vous de ce fameux dîner ? :D Je veux tout savoir mouaha x)

J'aime beaucoup le moment où Henry leur demande si elles sont en train de se battre ! Je vois trop la scène, haha :P

Merci d'avoir attendu jusqu'à aujourd'hui et je vous dis à Samedi prochain :)

A la prochaine ;) Xx


	6. Chapter 6

Hello ! On est Samedi !

Merci pour vos reviews pour le chapitre précédent, je vois qu'il vous a plu ;)

On se retrouve en bas :P Bonne lecture ^^

* * *

**Chapitre 6**

Emma tournoyait doucement sur sa chaise à la station du Shérif. Elle était encore en train de digérer les nouvelles que Graham lui avait annoncé ce matin. Il quittait Storybrooke. Il disait avoir besoin de se trouver et apparemment, pour cela, il devait quitter le pays pour le Canada.

Par défaut, cela faisait d'Emma le nouveau Shérif, un shérif avec à peine quelques semaines d'expérience en tant qu'adjoint. Bien sûr, tout le monde semblait l'apprécier. Mais ça ne signifiait pas qu'elle était prête à gérer toute une ville. Jetant sa tête en arrière, elle grogna tout en continuant de tournoyer, fixant le plafond jusqu'à ce qu'il devienne trouble.

Elle fut obligée d'arrêter de se morfondre quelques minutes plus tard par deux longues jambes sur talons aiguilles qui s'approchaient rapidement de son bureau. Lorsqu'Emma entendit le claquement des chaussures hors de prix, elle se relaxa, sachant exactement qui c'était.

La blonde se retourna sur sa chaise pour faire face à Regina qui fut soudainement prise d'un fou rire.

C'était comique combien Emma semblait exagérément paniquée. Regina savait que la blonde serait bouleversée et peu sûre d'elle avec toute cette histoire de promotion et son visage ne fit que confirmer ce que la brune savait déjà.

**"**Ne vous moquez pas de moi ! Je suis en train de vivre une crise existentielle !**"** Se lamenta Emma, essayant de dissimuler la panique qu'elle ressentait.

Mais avec la Mairesse, garder un visage impassible était toujours impossible. La blonde céda finalement, accordant à un petit sourire de passer sur ses lèvres alors que Regina s'approchait de son bureau pour s'y asseoir sur le côté.

Le sourire s'effaça cependant aussi vite qu'il était apparu, remplacé par des grands yeux et une bouche entrouverte.

_Pourquoi est-ce que Regina assise sur son bureau, jambes croisées, était un million de fois plus sexy que Regina juste debout en face d'elle ?_

La brunette se pencha pour attraper un bloc-notes de l'autre côté du bureau d'Emma alors que cette dernière lui tendait un stylo distraitement. Un petit sourire séducteur apparu sur les lèvres de Regina. Elle savait exactement l'effet qu'elle faisait à la blonde.

Durant la semaine précédente, la Mairesse avait conclu qu'elle n'avait aucune idée de se qu'il se passait entre elle et l'autre femme. Elle avait aussi conclu qu'un peu de flirte ne faisait de mal à personne. C'était toute la partie du 'tomber amoureux' qui était compliquée. Et par chance, pensait-elle, elle n'avait pas à se préoccuper de cette partie.

Personne ne voulait tomber amoureux d'une femme sourde. Bien sûr, elle pouvait s'admettre qu'elle était une belle femme, assez pour attirer l'attention des autres. Mais tomber amoureux exigeait de la confiance, des centres d'intérêts partagés, des conversations. Tout ce qu'il était impossible d'acquérir lorsque votre moyen de communiquer avec les autres personnes était rompu.

Non, elle n'avait définitivement pas besoin de se soucier de quelqu'un tombant amoureux d'elle.

Regina écrivit sur le bloc-notes et le donna à Emma qui se balançait sur sa chaise en la lisant.

_Tout va bien se passer. Le métier de Shérif a presque exactement les mêmes responsabilités que celui d'adjoint. La seule différence est que c'est vous qui commandez, vous qui êtes responsable. Avez-vous déjà embauché un nouvel adjoint ?_

La blonde piqua le stylo de la main de la Mairesse, le visage de cette dernière montrant sa confusion. Emma la regarda.

**"**Quoi ? J'ai envie d'écrire aujourd'hui.**"** Répondit-elle en prenant le bloc-notes.

Regina ressentit cette sensation familière dans son ventre. C'était ce qu'elle préférait chez l'autre femme assise en face d'elle : Emma n'avait aucun problème pour se mettre au même niveau qu'elle pour qu'elle se sente égale.

Emma, se sentant excessivement nerveuse aujourd'hui, lui rendit le bloc-notes et recommença à tournoyer en attendant.

_Ouais, j'ai embauché un gars appelé David. Il a l'air assez bien. Graham a fait une erreur en me laissant cette tâche. Vous devriez trouver un autre shérif. Je vais tout foirer d'une façon ou d'une autre._

Regina fut bouche bée de se qu'avait écrit cette femme normalement prétentieuse et sûre d'elle. C'était tellement différent de la voir se questionnant et prudente et pourtant cela rendait Regina plus confiante avec ses propres doutes.

Elle tapota sa page avec le stylo lorsqu'elle eut fini d'écrire pour attirer l'attention de la blonde.

_Vous n'avez pas hésité à prendre les responsabilités venant avec Henry la minute où vous êtes arrivée ici et vous vous êtes bien débrouillée jusqu'ici. Être Shérif sera comme une balade dans le parc._

Emma lut la note en haussant les sourcils. La dernière chose dont elle s'était attendue était d'amener Henry dans la conversation. C'était normalement un sujet qu'elles évitaient lors de conversation comme celle-ci pour ne pas débuter une quelconque dispute. Elle lui lança un regard bienveillant avant de répondre.

_Jusqu'ici voulant dire depuis quelques semaines. Vous le faites depuis dix ans. Je ne peux même pas imaginer combien ça a dû être dur pour vous, en étant seule._

Emma remit le bloc-notes dans les mains impatientes de Regina. Alors que la brune inclinait la tête pour lire, Emma le lui reprit soudainement et ajouta une ligne.

_A moins que vous ne l'ayez pas élevée seule. J'ai juste supposé. Désolée, j'aurais pas dû._

Regina la regarda et la vit troublée et semblant vouloir s'excuser. Elle se força à revêtir son masque et répondit.

_Et pourquoi supposeriez-vous que j'ai été seule ? Parce que je suis sourde ?_

Toutes couleurs disparurent du visage de la blonde alors qu'elle commençait à bégayer une excuse. Lorsque la Mairesse vit la réaction de l'autre femme, elle éclata de rire de nouveau, sachant qu'elle avait réussi son coup.

C'était le plus joli son qu'Emma n'ait jamais entendu. Elle se demandait comment une personne ne pouvant pas s'entendre pouvait rire aussi mélodieusement. Quelque soit la raison, elle en était reconnaissante.

Regina continua de rire et Emma sortit de ses pensées brumeuses, réalisant que la brune venait juste de prendre l'avantage sur leur petit jeu. Elle plissa les yeux de manière joueuse et lui arracha le bloc-notes des mains. Elle écrivit sa réponse tout en haut de la page, croisant ses 't' et mettant des points sur ses 'i' avec impudence.

_C'est à reconsidérer. Je ne sais pas si je serais capable de vous partager vous et Henry avec une autre personne._

Emma savait que la faiblesse de la Mairesse était la gentillesse. Insulte la et elle te descendra, complimente la et elle sera ébranlée pour des jours.

Regina, étant toujours en train de rire, réussi à commencer de lire ce que la blonde avait écrit. Cela la laissa sans voix. Emma sourit de contentement.

La brune sentit son visage se réchauffer alors qu'elle relisait la note. _Partager vous et Henry_. Pas que Henry, elle aussi. Emma ne voulait pas la partager avec quelqu'un d'autre ? Rien que la pensée était insondable. Elle n'était pas en position d'en déduire la signification. Elle fit donc ce que n'importe quel politicien ferait : changer le sujet.

_Et qu'en est-il du père d'Henry ?_

L'air renfrogné de la blonde voulait tout dire mais elle répondit néanmoins.

_Il ne fait pas partie du tableau._

Regina hocha la tête et comprit qu'elle n'en apprendrait pas plus

Elle se rappela soudainement la raison de sa venue à la station du Shérif en premier lieu et gribouilla sur le bloc-notes qui était désormais noirci par leur conversation précédente.

_Quoi qu'il en soit, je suis venue pour que vous puissiez remplir quelques formulaires sur votre nouvel emploi. J'ai pensé que nous pourrions peut-être le faire autour d'un déjeuner si vous n'avez pas déjà mangé._

Regina commença à s'agiter nerveusement en attendant une réponse de la part de l'autre femme. La blonde lança un œil à sa montre avant d'écrire.

_Désolée, ça ne va pas être possible. J'ai quelque chose à faire. Si vous voulez laisser les formulaires, je les remplirai plus tard._

La brune avala difficilement, un sentiment de rejection se formant en elle. Elle hocha la tête avant de descendre gracieusement du bureau. Elle chercha dans son sac pour les formulaires en question et les claqua sur la surface de bois.

Emma articula un 'Merci' et Regina quitta la pièce après un nouveau hochement de tête. La brune se demanda pourquoi inviter la blonde à déjeuner était une bonne idée en premier lieu.

oOoOoOoOoOo

**"**Non. Plutôt comme ça.**" **Corrigea Mrs. Hamilton, la professeure de langue des signes d'Emma, alors qu'elle plaçait les mains de la blonde dans la bonne position.

Emma répéta le signe, l'ajustant comme on venait de lui montrer.

**'**Bien !**'**

Toutes conversations entre la professeure et l'élève n'étant pas dites à voix hautes étaient signées.

Mrs. Hamilton avait affirmé que cela aiderait Emma d'être habituée aux phrases et aux mots les plus communs. De cette façon, elle pourrait les apprendre sans _vraiment_ les apprendre, pareil que quand les gens apprennent un mot d'une autre langue en l'entendant encore et encore. Emma n'avait aucune idée si cela marchait mais elle n'allait pas remettre en question quarante ans d'expérience.

**"**Ok. Maintenant quoi ?**"** Demanda une Emma déterminée d'apprendre.

Elle avait prit des leçons presque tous les jours et elle pratiquait devant un miroir dès qu'elle le pouvait.

**"**Que dites-vous si on essaye de tenir une conversation ?**"**

**"**Euuuuh...**"**

Les yeux de la blonde s'écarquillèrent. Elle n'était pas encore assez bonne pour ça.

**"**Ne vous inquiétez pas, on va y aller doucement.**"** La rassura la professeure en plaçant sa main dans le dos de son élève.

Emma hocha la tête et Mrs. Hamilton commença.

**'**Bonjour.**'**

'Bonjour.**'**

**'**Comment allez-vous ?**'**

**'**Bien. Vous ?**'**

Emma signait en fixant ses mains, mordant sa langue en se concentrant. Elle savait que Mrs. Hamilton y allait facile pour qu'elle gagne en confiance.

**'**Je vais bien. Voulez-vous me dire pourquoi vous apprenez le langage des signes ?**'**

Emma fronça les sourcils. Sa professeure comprit et refit sa phrase plus doucement. La compréhension se lut sur le visage de la blonde.

**'**Pour parler avec sourde**'**

**"**Réessayez, vous avez oublié une partie.**"** Demanda gentiment Mrs. Hamilton, sa voix ne perdant jamais de sa douceur même si elle disait à son élève qu'elle s'était trompée.

Emma se répéta donc en ajoutant la partie manquante.

**'**Pour parler avec _une personne_ sourde.**'**

Sa professeure hocha la tête fièrement.

**'**Une personne aimée ?**'** Demanda-t-elle, faisant s'étouffer Emma avec la gorgée d'eau qu'elle venait de prendre, crachant un peu sur la pauvre jupe de Mrs. Hamilton.

**'**Désolée.**'** Signa Emma avant de continuer à voix haute. **"**Je ne dirais pas qu'elle est un être aimé.**"**

**"**Oh, je vois... Donc quelqu'un que vous aimeriez impressionner ?**"** Demanda la professeure en continuant de signer pour ne pas stopper la leçon.

**"**Ouais... Je suppose.**" **Répondit la blonde tout en essayant elle aussi de continuer de signer. **"**Comment avez-vous deviné ?**"**

**"**Je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un aussi engagé et déterminé d'apprendre. Elle doit être très spéciale.**"** Dit Mrs. Hamilton avec un doux sourire qu'Emma ne vit jamais, trop occupée à regarder les mouvements des mains de sa professeure qui bougeaient rapidement.

**'**Spéciale.**'** Répéta la blonde, ayant mémorisé le mouvement.

Celui-ci pourrait être pratique.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Emma rentra de sa leçon, signant avec un main et tenant le volant avec l'autre. Lorsqu'elle passa le panneau 'Bienvenue à Storybrooke', il était dans les environs de dix-sept heures et demi.

Elle repensa au regard de Regina lorsqu'elle avait rejeté son invitation à déjeuner. A la place de se diriger vers son nouvel appartement, elle continua et se rendit directement chez la Mairesse, soulagée de voir que la voiture de cette dernière était garée dans l'allée.

Chez elle, Regina remarqua l'ampoule qui clignotait sur sa télécommande et alla à la porte d'entrée. Lorsqu'elle l'ouvrit, Emma se trouvait là, shootant dans un cailloux sur le sol, ses mains enfoncées dans les poches arrières de son jean. C'était terriblement attachant.

La blonde leva les yeux lorsqu'elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir et sourit à la brune.

Elle sortit les mains de ses poches mais ne sut plus quoi en faire ensuite. Son idée avait été d'utiliser ses nouvelles compétences en langage des signes pour demander à Regina, et si Henry le voulait, de venir manger une glace avec elle mais avec la brune se tenant en face d'elle, elle perdit tous ses moyens. _Et si elle foirait ?_

Elle avait répété les mouvements au moins dix fois dans sa tête mais maintenant elle n'était plus sûre qu'ils étaient corrects.

Brisant le statu quo (_NB:__ je viens d'apprendre cette expression [que j'utiliserai surement jamais x)]_), Regina plaça une main sur sa hanche et leva la seconde, paume en l'air. Emma remarqua la main tendue et sortit le bloc-notes et le stylo de sa veste à contrecœur. Elle se baladait désormais toujours et partout avec au cas où la brune aurait oublié les siens. _J'attendrai d'être meilleure. Après je lui montrerai_, pensa-t-elle.

_Vous appréciez juste la vue ou vous êtes venue pour une raison ?_

La Mairesse eut un petit sourire en coin. Elle jouait avec Emma comme d'habitude. Les deux femmes avaient réalisé qu'elle pouvaient maintenir la tension entre elles mais d'une façon plus satisfaisante.

**"**Bien que j'apprécie la vue," Elle haussa plusieurs fois les sourcils faisant rouler les yeux à la brune, **"**je suis venue voir si vous et Henry vouliez venir manger une glace. Je sais que c'est le dîner et que ça fait de la marche mais il fait bon et j'ai loupé le déjeuner av-**"**

Elle fut subitement interrompue lorsque Regina se rapprocha d'elle et plaça un doigt sur ses lèvres. Après quelques secondes, la brune, qui était désormais douloureusement consciente de combien les lèvres d'Emma étaient douces, retira son doigt et le leva comme pour dire 'Attendez une seconde ?'. La blonde hocha la tête, concentrée à retrouver une respiration normale alors que Regina disparaissait derrière la porte.

Elle réapparut un petit moment après avec son sac à main et un Henry tout excité.

**"**Une glace avec toi ET Emma ? T'es la meilleure, Maman !**"**

Cette fois, le garçon ne s'adressait pas à la blonde. Il disait ça à Regina. Cette dernière sentit une chaleur se répandre dans sa poitrine. Elle sourit à son fils et lui ébouriffa les cheveux avant qu'il ne rejoigne Emma pour un câlin. Le nouveau Shérif regarda la brune par dessus la tête du garçon.

**"**T'es la meilleure, Maman !**"** Imita-t-elle en rigolant en lâchant Henry.

Regina sourit en secouant la tête avant de donner une tape sur l'épaule d'Emma.

**"**Ow !**"**

Ils commencèrent à marcher, quittant l'allée, Henry prit en sandwich entre ses deux mères.

**"**Ta mère à un crochet du droit de tueur, Gamin." Dit Emma tout en massant son bras, feignant la douleur.

**"**Ca vient surement de sa phase kickboxing." Répondit simplement le garçon avec un rapide haussement d'épaules et un petit sourire.

Emma arrêta de marcher, la bouche entrouverte. Elle alterna son regard entre Henry et sa mère qui s'étaient retournés pour enquêter sur le pourquoi elle s'était arrêtée. La blonde resta là, attendant le signe que c'était une blague.

**"**Attends, attends, attends..! Ta mère a vraiment eu une phase kickboxing ?**"** Demanda-t-elle, incrédule tout en essayant de réprimer un rire.

**"**Oh oui, elle-**"**

Henry fut stoppé par la main de Regina qui avait trouvée son chemin jusqu'à la bouche du garçon. Il fut prit d'un fou rire. La brune reporta son regard sur Emma et secoua vigoureusement la tête.

**"**Pas vrai.**"** Articula-t-elle, son front se plissant.

La blonde les rejoignit en trottinant.

**"**Si vous le dites, Muhammad Ali.**"**

Emma leva ses mains dans une position de boxeur et donna deux coups à la personne imaginaire se trouvant en face d'elle. Tout en faisant un crochet du droit, elle jeta un œil à la Mairesse qui la regardait en secouant la tête, amusée de son comportement.

Emma leva ses mains en l'air de manière défensive.

**"**Hé, juste, ne me battez pas.**"** Fit-elle semblant d'implorer avec un grand sourire.

Regina roula des yeux mais ne pouvait pas se défaire de son propre sourire alors qu'ils continuaient leur chemin.

**TBC**

* * *

Et voilà pour ce chapitre ! :) L'histoire avance tranquillement mais surement !

On aurait presque pu croire qu'on allait avoir notre premier baiser ! Mais c'est le doigt et non les lèvres de notre belle brune qui a trouvait son chemin jusqu'à celles de notre belle blonde :P Mais il est tôt ! On a le temps :P

Désolée pour le NB mais je connaissais vraiment pas ce mot/expression ^^ Donc voilà...

Je vous souhaite une bonne semaine, j'ai hâte de savoir ce que vous en pensez !

A la prochaine ;) Xx


	7. Chapter 7

Bonjour les gens !

Excusez-moi cette publication tardive, j'étais un peu en retard ^^'

Voici donc le chapitre 7 qui, je pense (mouahaha), vous plaira ;)

* * *

**Chapitre 7**

Tout ce qu'elle voyait était de la peau nue, des jambes interminables et des cheveux blonds.

Regina ouvrit soudainement les yeux, roula sur le côté et lut l'heure de son réveil. 3:52. Frottant ses yeux, elle retourna à sa position originale. Elle referma ensuite ses yeux.

Elle ne pouvait pas avoir des rêves incluant Emma dedans et encore moins des comme celui qu'elle venait d'expérimenter. Elles étaient censées entretenir une relation courtoise, être amies même.

Mais comment devait-elle réagir quand, lorsqu'elle fermait les yeux, le corps nu d'Emma se tenait allongé en face d'elle ?

De plus, l'idée de coucher avec la blonde était ridicule. Elle se força à fermer les yeux et à retrouver le sommeil. Juste avant de s'assoupir, une petite pensée lui vint sournoisement à l'esprit. _Etait-ce si ridicule que ça ?_

Heureusement, la fatigue était plus forte que cette idée scandaleuse et elle se rendormie.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Des heures plus tard, la brune fut réveillée par les vibrations de son téléphone. Elle se mit en position assise doucement, attrapa l'appareil et stoppa les vibrations qui traversaient désormais son bras.

Lorsqu'elle regarda la page d'accueil de son portable, elle vit un message d'Emma et l'ouvrit d'un mouvement de doigt.

_Êtes libre demain à 19h ? Je prétendrai apprendre à cuisiner pendant que vous préparerez notre repas. Vin inclu._

Regina sourit. Cette femme était une fauteuse de troubles pour sûr. Elle tapa rapidement sa réponse et marcha, encore à moitié endormie, jusqu'à la salle de bain pour une bonne douche. Avec un petit message, sa journée venait de devenir considérablement intéressante.

Après sa douche et après s'être habillée, la Mairesse vérifia son téléphone encore une fois avant d'aller réveiller Henry et de lui faire son petit déjeuner. Emma avait répondu.

_Je vous verrai ce soir._

Le cœur de Regina rata un battement quand elle réalisa qu'elles seraient seule lorsque la Shérif sera là. Henry avait été invité à passer la nuit chez un ami, preuve que son comportement plus relax avait déjà changer la vie du garçon ainsi que la sienne. Elles seront complètement seules... Elle n'arrêtait pas de se le répéter.

Elle descendit les escalier après avoir levé son fils et commença le petit déjeuner pour Henry ainsi que son café, ses pensées prenant le dessus alors qu'elle attendait que le liquide marron remplisse sa tasse.

_Ce n'est pas comme si elles étaient deux adolescentes en mal d'amour qui allaient se sauter dessus au moment où elles allaient se retrouver seule._ Non, ça n'arrivera pas.

Elle était une adulte qui était en contrôle de ses émotions, se disait-elle résolument. Elle finit sa préparation et attrapa sa tasse pour partir au travail.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Alors qu'elle était en plein milieu de l'écriture d'un e-mail adressé à l'urbaniste de la ville à onze heure, une nouvelle pensée lui traversa l'esprit.

_Et si Emma n'était même pas attirée par la gente féminine ? _Elle avait supposé vu qu'elles flirtaient presque tout le temps._ Mais si tout ça était dans sa tête ?_

Son œil aperçut l'ampoule de sa boite clignotait et elle appuya sur le bouton ouvrant la porte sans vraiment y faire attention, étant toujours perdue dans ses pensées. A la place de lever la tête pour voir qui venait d'entrer, elle continuait à s'imaginer des scénarios plus scandaleux les uns que les autres en compagnie de la blonde.

**"**Regina ?**"** Appela Emma en direction de la brune qui continuait de fixer son écran d'ordinateur, ne remarquant pas la présence de l'autre femme se trouvant pourtant à quelques pas d'elle.

La Shérif poussa gentiment sa main pour la faire réagir.

La manière dont Regina relava la tête et écarquilla les yeux au touché d'Emma était comique. Elle réorganisa les objets de son bureau frénétiquement en cherchant un bloc-notes nerveusement, Emma la regardant, un peu perplexe. _Pourquoi Regina flippait comme ça ?_

La Mairesse trouva finalement ce qu'elle cherchait mais réalisa qu'elles n'avaient pas vraiment commencé une conversation. Elle reporta son regard sur Emma honteusement, cette dernière la fixant toujours avec les sourcils haussés.

**"**Bonjour..?**"** Essaya la blonde, notant que l'autre femme s'était calmée.

Regina écrivit sur le bloc-notes.

_Bonjour_

**"**J'ai quitté le travail plutôt tôt aujourd'hui donc j'ai pensé que je pourrais faire quelques courses pour ce soir.**"** Dit Emma avec un haussement d'épaules, faisant tournoyer le presse-papiers se trouvant sur le bureau de la brune.

Heureusement, Regina avait la tête assez claire ce matin pour imprimer une recette qu'elles allaient faire le soir même. Elle sortit la feuille de son sac à main et la plaça en face d'elle. Son autre main attrapa celle d'Emma jouant toujours avec le presse-papiers, la brune prétendant que le contact ne lui envoyait pas du tout une vague de plaisir dans le bras.

Emma stoppa donc sa main et plaça l'objet dans les mains de la Mairesse avec un petit sourire malicieux.

**"**Ca à l'air bien. Je dois dégoter tout ce qui est sur la liste ?**"**

Regina se concentrait sur les lèvres de l'autre femme, interdisant à ses yeux de regarder ceux émeraudes d'Emma se trouvant juste un peu plus haut. Elle secoua la tête et écrivit.

_Juste les choses que je vais vous entourer._

Emma replaça la feuille sur le bureau et s'assit sur la surface de verre pendant que Regina se pencha pour entourer ce dont elle avait besoin qu'elle n'avait pas. Lorsqu'elle releva la tête, elle réalisa que leurs visages n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre.

La blonde continuait de fixer la feuille mais, quand elle vit que la main de Regina ne bougeait plus, elle releva la tête à son tour et croisa son regard. Elles restèrent dans cette position, examinant le visage de l'autre un moment avec qu'Emma ne prenne la parole.

**"**Vous avez vraiment de très beaux yeux.**"** Murmura-t-elle en se redressant.

Son cœur battait si fort dans sa poitrine qu'elle était sûre qu'il allait exploser à tout moment. Regina se mordit la lèvre inférieur pour empêcher un sourire d'apparaître sur son visage et tapota son stylo sur le bloc-notes.

_Merci_

Emma se racla la gorge et recula de quelques pas.

**"**A ce soir donc ?**"**

La brune répondit sur le bloc-notes et le tourna en direction du Shérif pour qu'elle puisse le lire.

_A vous de jouer._

**"**C'est un rendez-vous.**"** Décida Emma en quittant la pièce, toute excitée de cette soirée à venir.

Après que la porte soit fermée, Regina commença à mâchouiller sa lèvre. _Venait-elle de dire que c'était un rendez-vous ?_ Elle passa ses mains dans ses cheveux, toute aussi excitée. C'était un rendez-vous. Elle avait un vrai rendez-vous. _Attend._ Elle se figea.

(Alors... Désolée d'interrompre votre lecture mais j'ai un gros problème avec cette scène. Ici, tout se joue sur le fait que Regina n'est pas sûre de ce qu'elle a lu sur les lèvres d'Emma. Les mots se ressemblent en anglais : date = rendez-vous, mate = camarade puis fate = destin. Mais en français, vous le voyez par vous-même, ça ne se ressemble pas du tout ^^' Et pour ma traduction, je ne vois pas comment tourner la scène [et c'est pas faute d'avoir essayer/chercher...] Donc je vais vous mettre le passage en anglais [logique, hein, dans une traduction !] et vous comprendrez la scène. En plus vous verrez la version originale et comment je traduis ^^ Encore désolée !)

|After the door shut, Regina sat, chewing on her lip. _Did she say it was a date ?_ She ran her hands through her hair excitedly. This was a date. She was going on a real life date. Wait. She froze.

_Or did she say you're my mate ?_ No, that doesn't even make sense. _What if she said this is fate ?_|

(Si quelqu'un d'entre vous à une idée de traduction pour cette partie, je suis preneuse et si cette idée est bien, j'enlèverai ce tâche qui gâche un peu [beaucoup] la lecture.)

Seigneur, maintenant elle ne savait même plus se qu'Emma avait dit à la base. Elle retira ses doigts de ses cheveux et souffla. Ca allait être une longue journée...

oOoOoOoOoOo

Regina faisait les cent pas dans son hall d'entrée. Elle avait était nerveuse la dernière fois qu'Emma était venue dîner. Ce soir ? C'était cent fois pire.

Elle regarda sa robe. Elle avait essayé trois robes différentes avant de porter son choix sur celle-ci. Elle avait un décolleté plongeant qui était sexy mais tout de même de bon goût. Elle la moulait partout où il fallait. _Mais si ce n'était pas la bonne ?_

Elle retourna dans la cuisine qui était impeccable après la séance de nettoyage intensif qu'elle avait subi. Elle sursauta quand elle vit l'ampoule rouge clignoter. Emma était là.

Sur son chemin jusqu'à la porte, elle fixa ses cheveux, lissa sa robe et redressa ses épaules. Derrière la porte se trouvait une Emma pratiquement sur le point de chuter sur le côté, déséquilibrée par les quatre sacs qu'elle portait ainsi que deux bouteilles de vin.

**"**Wow vous... Vous êtes magnifique.**"** Bégaya la blonde en se balançant dangereusement.

A ce moment là, Regina était la chose la plus parfaite qu'elle n'ait jamais vu.

Avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de bégayer quelque chose d'inintelligible, un article se déplaça dans un de ses sacs et Emma lutta encore plus pour pouvoir tout porter. La brune la rejoignit rapidement et attrapa les bouteilles au vol avant qu'elles ne finissent sur le porche.

**"**Je sais ce que vous pensez. Deux bouteilles de vins ? Vous voulez me saouler ?**"** Plaisanta Emma en essayant d'imiter la brune tout en se débattant avec ses sacs.

Regina la regarda et essaya de réprimer un rire qui sortit néanmoins. D'une certaine façon, Emma Swan arrivait à la mettre à l'aise en quelques secondes.

Une fois qu'elles furent arrivées avec succès jusqu'à la cuisine, Emma put enfin déposer ses sacs sur le comptoir de granite. La Mairesse en profita pour jeter un œil à la robe de la blonde. Elle était éblouissante. Emma était éblouissante. Sa bouche s'assécha soudainement et elle sentit une tension en bas de sa colonne vertébrale.

Emma se tenait juste là, lui souriant comme une idiote. Elle ne pouvait pas retirer ses yeux de la brunette. Chacune fixèrent les lèvres de l'autre plus que de raison. Regina se mordit la lèvre inférieur, une habitude nerveuse causait par la blonde.

**"**Donc... On devrait commencer à... Cuisiner, non ?" Dit Emma, semblant presque essouflée.

Elle continuait d'examiner la femme en face d'elle de haut en bas. Tout ce qui était en rapport avec Regina, elle décida ici et maintenant, l'intéressait.

Regina avala difficilement et hocha la tête. Elle regarda autour d'elle pour son bloc-notes, juste au cas où. Il était sur le comptoir. Elle le prit et écrivit dessus avant de le tourner vers la blonde.

_La première chose que nous devons faire est mariner le poisson._

C'était la chose la moins importante pour elle en se moment, mais elle sentait le sol se dérober sous ses pieds et se donner un objectif était la meilleure façon de garder les pieds sur terre.

Emma hocha la tête doucement, mais n'eut pas l'air de vouloir prendre les aliments nécessaires. A la place, elle s'avança de quelques pas vers Regina, complètement fascinée par la femme en face d'elle.

Les yeux de la brune s'écarquillèrent quand elle la vit s'approcher d'elle. Une fois qu'elle se retrouva à quelques centimètres du visage de la Mairesse, elle attrapa le bloc-notes que Regina avait reposé sur le comptoir et écrivit dessus. La brune retenait son souffle et était figée. La parfum vanillé d'Emma la rendait folle.

La blonde se redressa avant de d'arracher la feuille où elle venait d'écrire. Elle remit le stylo sur le comptoir et apporta le papier à sa poitrine. Regina s'humidifia les lèvres inconsciemment.

**"**Je...**"** Commença Emma avant d'être coupée par la sonnerie de son téléphone.

Elle souffla péniblement, s'excusa du regard et répondit. C'était Henry.

**"**Hey Emma ! Tu es à la maison ?**"**

**"**Ouais, j'y suis.**"**

**"**Tu peux ouvrir la porte ? J'ai oublié mon sac à dos et Maman ne doit pas voir l'ampoule clignoter.**"**

Emme regarda en direction de la porte de la cuisine où effectivement, l'ampoule rouge clignotait frénétiquement. Elle n'avait aucune idée de comment elles ne l'avaient pas remarqué.

**"**On sera là dans une minute.**"** Affirma le Shérif avant de raccrocher, Regina attendant des explications. **"**Henry est devant la porte. Il a oublié son sac.**"**

Elle indiqua l'ampoule. La brune reprit enfin son souffle et se dirigea vers l'entrée pour voir Henry. _Il fallait vraiment qu'elle se concentre sur respirer quand elle était en présence du Shérif._

Lorsqu'elle revint dans la cuisine et qu'elle vit Emma organiser la nourriture sur le comptoir, se visage se relaxa en un petit sourire. La tension palpable d'il y a quelques minutes se dissipait légèrement.

Regina écrivit des instructions spécifiques à la blonde pour faire la sauce du saumon alors qu'elle faisait bouillir du riz et mettait des asperges au four. Après qu'elle eut fini, elle alla voir comment se débrouillait Emma. Cette dernière comparait les différentes herbes et huiles que lui avait indiqué la Mairesse.

La blonde, très fière d'elle-même, montra à Regina la mixture qu'elle était en train de mélanger. La brune eut un petit rire en la voyant essayer de bien utiliser le fouet.

Sans réfléchir aux conséquences, elle prit place entre Emma et le comptoir, la poitrine de la blonde frôlant désormais son dos. Elle prit le fouet dans une main et le bol dans l'autre, encourageant l'autre femme à placer ses propres mains sur les siennes.

Une fois qu'elles furent en place, Regina commença à battre rapidement, faisant tournoyer la mixture dans le bol. Avant que la préparation ne soit prête, la brune ralentit. Elle sentait le corps de la blonde se mouler parfaitement au sien et ça lui faisait perdre le contrôle.

Emma sentit qu'elles ralentissaient. Sa main droite abandonna celle de la brune pour venir replacer une mèche de cheveux rebelle derrière l'oreille de sa propriétaire. Elle le fit doucement, ses doigts s'attardant sur la base de sa mâchoire.

Inconsciemment, Regina se perdit dans son touché, penchant un peu sa tête vers la gauche pour laisser plus de sa peau sensible accessible.

Emma le prit comme un encouragement et continua à tracer une ligne invisible sur le cou de la brune. Ses doigts parcoururent rapidement sa clavicule, son épaule et toujours aussi doucement, toute la longueur de son bras.

Incapable de résister plus longtemps, Regina se retourna, un peu hésitante, et le bas de son dos entra en contact avec la surface de granite. Le visage du Shérif se trouvait à quelques centimètres du sien. _C'était maintenant ou jamais_, pensa-t-elle pour elle-même. Mais juste avant qu'elle puisse faire ne serait-ce qu'un mouvement, Emma se recula. Regina sentit son cœur se serrer mais la blonde revint à sa place initiale aussi vite qu'elle en était partie.

Elle se tenait là, tenant la feuille du bloc-notes qu'elle avait utilisé tout à l'heure. La brune réalisa qu'elle avait complètement oublié ce papier qui avait mystérieusement disparu lorsqu'elle avait quitté la cuisine mais elle sentait désormais la curiosité bouillir en elle.

Emma garda ledit papier dans ses mains quelques secondes, semblant le contempler.

Elle reporta son regard sur Regina, ses yeux remplis d'adoration. Elle inspira un bon coup et expira bruyamment, nerveuse, avant de froisser le papier et de le placer dans la poche de sa veste. Emma leva ses mains, qui tremblaient considérablement, et mit ses heures de leçons en langue des signes à exécution, signant doucement ce qui était écrit sur le papier.

**'**Je vais vous embrasser maintenant.**'**

Le corps de Regina avait ressenti beaucoup d'émotions différentes depuis qu'elle avait rencontré Emma.

Elle avait senti son cœur battre plus vite qu'elle ne le pensait possible, son sang bouillir d'anticipation dans ses veines et son centre palpiter. Elle avait expérimenté toutes ces sensations en présence de l'autre femme, quotidiennement. Mais rien de tout ça ne l'avait préparé à ce qu'elle ressentait en ce moment même.

Emma avait appris à signer. Pour elle ! Elle n'avait aucune idée de l'étendue de ce que la blonde savait, elle aurait très bien pu mémoriser cette simple phrase. Mais là n'était pas le problème, cela ne changeait rien à la situation.

Les yeux de Regina commencèrent à s'humidifier rapidement, des larmes menaçant de s'en échapper à tout moment. Ses lèvres se courbèrent en un sourire qui voulait tout dire.

Si elle devait décrire, ici et maintenant, comment elle se sentait à ce moment, elle le décrirait comme cette sensation étrange que l'on ressent dans le ventre juste avant que votre chaise, qui se balançait sur deux pieds, ne tombe en arrière.

Juste avant la chute en haut d'une montagne russe.

Juste avant de bondir hors d'un avion, dans l'immensité du ciel.

Juste avant de tomber amoureux.

Etant incapable de se contrôler plus longtemps et voulant désespérément mettre sa déclaration à exécution, Emma inclina légèrement la tête sur le côté et se pencha doucement vers la brune. Regina ferma les yeux lorsque son souffle rencontra celui de la blonde.

Sa poitrine se souleva, attendant ce qu'il lui sembla des siècles avant que les lèvres de l'autre femme rentrent en contact avec les siennes.

Et tout à coup, cette sensation dans son ventre s'évapora, remplacée par une nuée de papillons.

Emma plaça ses mains sur les joues de Regina, un doux gémissement s'échappant de sa gorge.

Après les lèvres, se fut rapidement les corps qui furent pressés l'un contre l'autre, l'espace entre leurs abdomens se dissipant aussi rapidement que leurs self-controls.

**TBC**

* * *

Et voilà ! Nous avons enfin notre premier baiser ! :D

Chacune n'attendaient que ça..! Emma est adorable quand elle signe je trouve :3 Regina est vraiment tombée sur la bonne personne ;)

J'ai hâte de savoir ce que vous en pensez ! Encore désolée pour l'interruption au milieu ^^'

Et j'ai vu que j'ai pas répondu aux reviews précédentes donc je vais m'y mettre :P

A la prochaine ;) Xx


	8. Chapter 8

Bonsoir ! Excusez-moi ma publication tardive mais vous vous doutez que ça a été une semaine (ouais bon moitié de semaine) un peu chargée ^^

J'espère que tout le monde a fait une bonne rentrée pour ceux qui vivent encore les joies de l'école x) Et pour les autres bah... Que votre semaine s'est bien passée :) Je suis personnellement en 1eS maintenant... Ce qui pourrait expliquer des retards dans le futur ^^' Je ne dis pas que j'ai un emploi du temps monstrueux, ce n'est pas le cas mais bon il faudra que je trouve le temps entre les cours, les devoirs, etc... Mais je bosserai ! Je ferai de mon mieux pour que la publication reste comme elle l'est maintenant :)

Sinon... Je vois que le chapitre précédents vous a plu ;) Je me demande pourquoi ! Vous aimerez celui-ci aussi x) Rated M !

On se retrouve en bas :)

* * *

**Chapitre 8**

Regina, malgré sa position un peu compromettante contre le comptoir, prit le contrôle du baiser et prit plaisir à l'approfondir. Elle était plus que ravie quand les mains de la blonde trouvèrent leur chemin jusqu'au dos de ses cuisses dénudées.

Emma traîna ses doigts sur cette peau si douce, ses mains disparaissant sous la robe de la brune. Leur montée ralentit lorsqu'elles commencèrent à sentir les courbes de ses fesses.

Attrapant ses cuisses, Emma rapprocha Regina d'elle brutalement, faisant se rencontrer leurs hanches à nouveau. Regina détacha ses lèvres de celles du Shérif et sa tête tomba en arrière à la sensation.

Emma prit l'avantage de la situation et embrassa de haut en bas ce cou désormais accessible, réempruntant le chemin qu'avaient utilisé ses doigts quelques minutes plus tôt.

Envahie par ce nouveau plaisir et tout sauf contente de cette perte de contrôle, Regina déploya une force physique que la blonde ne lui connaissait pas. Avec juste une poussée, les mains de la brune se saisirent à leur tour des hanches du Shérif et elles commencèrent trébucher en arrière, s'éloignant du comptoir.

Elles continuèrent leurs mouvements, Emma ne sachant pas où elles allaient jusqu'à ce qu'un 'Oomph' ne s'échappe de sa gorge après que son dos ne soit rentré en contact avec un mur. La Mairesse eut ce petit sourire séducteur que la blonde appréciait tant. Elle avait finalement une surface dure sur laquelle s'adonner.

Toutes les choses que Regina voulaient faire à Emma lui traversèrent l'esprit mais repartir aussi vite lorsqu'une toile, auparavant accrochée juste au dessus d'elles, commença à se balancer dangereusement et tomba avant de voler en éclat près de la tête de la brune.

Instinctivement, Emma poussa Regina sur le côté et la prit protectivement dans ses bras. Après un petit moment, le Shérif relâcha sa prise et se recula un peu, souriant timidement.

Bien que l'excitation que ressentait la brune était toujours bien présente, elle ne pouvait pas nier combien il était merveilleusement confortable de se trouver enveloppée par les bras de sa sauveuse.

Elle releva sa tête de sa position initiale sur l'épaule du Shérif. Elles éclatèrent de rire face à la situation, ne se souciant même pas des débris de verre dûs à la chute de la toile.

**'**J'ai voulu faire ça depuis longtemps.**'** Signa Emma doucement mais surement avec un petit sourire charmeur.

Elle recommença à embrasser la mâchoire de Regina, se réjouissant qu'elle pouvait désormais le faire. Lorsqu'elle arrêta, la brune lui répondit :

**'**Oh vraiment ? Depuis si longtemps ?**'**

**"**Oh aller ! Ne signe pas si vite ! Je suis pas encore assez bonne...**"** Se plaignit la blonde en fixant les mains de l'autre femme, le tutoiement venant naturellement.

Sa tête était déjà brumeuse par l'incroyable côté sexy de Regina Mills la plaquant contre le mur et signer n'était pas encore naturel pour pouvoir se concentrer dessus.

Pour seule réponse, Regina enfouit de nouveau sa tête dans le cou d'Emma, souriant bêtement. Pourtant, quelques secondes plus tard, elle se recula sans prévenir, ses yeux souriant remplacés par un regard vulnérable. Elle prit un pas en arrière pour avoir plus de place pour signer.

**'**Qu'est-ce que c'est pour toi ?**'**

Le visage d'Emma, qui montra sa confusion en premier lieu, s'illumina, laissant apparaître un sourire de contentement. Elle se sentait bien.

**'**Quoi ?!**'** Signa furieusement la brune, clairement frustrer par le manque de réponse de la part de l'autre femme et de sa réaction.

**"**Pour de vrai ?**"** Demanda Emma, commençant à ricaner en secouant la tête.

Regina hocha la tête de haut en bas gravement.

**"**Qu'est-ce que c'est pour moi ?**"** Répéta la blonde, incrédule.

_N'avait-elle pas été assez claire ?_

**'**Regina. Je suis en train de tomber amoureuse de toi...**'** Signa-t-elle comme si c'était la chose la plus évidente du monde.

C'était si bon de finalement mettre des mots sur se qu'elle ressentait à l'intérieur.

C'était désormais au tour de la Mairesse d'être bouche bée. _Emma était en train de tomber amoureuse d'elle ?_

**'**Tu ne peux pas tomber amoureuse de moi.**'** Répondit-elle, un regard terrifié sur le visage.

Emma fixa cette femme adorable qui se trouvait en face d'elle et fronça légèrement les sourcils. Elle savait que Regina pensait qu'elle n'était pas assez bien. Elle savait qu'elle avait peur de la retenir.

Comment le savait-elle ? Parce qu'elle la connaissait. Regina était la personne la plus impertinente, la plus difficile, exaspérante, gentille, attentionnée et la plus belle femme qu'elle n'ait jamais rencontré. Et penser que toute cette belle histoire, toutes ces belles choses, n'étaient qu'éphémères avant un désastre, c'était elle. _Il faudra juste que je change ça_, pensa la blonde.

**'**Pourquoi pas ?**'** Répliqua Emma, appréciant le fait que les conversations qu'elle avait eu avec sa professeure devenaient bien utiles.

**'**Parce que tu... Tu mérites mieux.**' **Répondit la brune alors que ses pensées la renvoyaient à Daniel.

Il l'avait complètement détruite.

Elle ne s'inquiétait pas qu'Emma la blesse de cette façon, ce n'était pas ça. Emma était... Et bien elle était simplement parfaite.

Elle était plus inquiète du fait qu'Emma était 'trop bien' pour une personne comme elle. Regina était brusque, colérique et surtout, elle était sourde. Son propre fils pensait qu'elle était la Méchante Reine en personne à cause de quelques contes, pour l'amour de Dieu !

**"**T'as raison... Je mérite le meilleur.**"** Sourit Emma, au grand dam de la Mairesse.

_Me voilà, en pleine panique et elle n'arrête pas de rire !_ Pensa Regina pour elle-même.

**'**Oui... Tu le mérites.**'** Confirma-t-elle, sentant son cœur se briser en mille morceaux.

Elle n'avait aucune idée de se qu'il se passait avec l'autre femme ou pourquoi elle ne pouvait pas arrêter de sourire mais ça ne présageait rien de bon pour elle.

**"**C'est pourquoi je te garde rien que pour moi !**"** Finit Emma, son visage lui faisant mal à force de sourire.

C'était comme si dire se qu'elle ressentait pour Regina était tout se dont elle avait eu besoin. Maintenant que c'était sorti, elle se sentait frivole comme une enfant. Ainsi, Emma Swan était ce que Regina avait trouvé si attachant en apprenant à la connaître : une véritable enfant.

Emma attrapa la brune avant de la soulever pour la placer sur son épaule droite, deux bras musclé accrochant fermement ses jambes.

Toutes les préoccupations, toute la tension et les nerfs disparurent de Regina. Comment pouvait-elle être sérieuse et demander à cette femme de ne pas l'aimer alors que cette dernière la transportait sur son épaule comme un vulgaire sac de pommes de terre.

De plus, elle savait que la blonde était aussi têtue qu'un buffle et si elle voulait l'aimer, elle supposa qu'elle ne pourrait jamais la faire changer d'avis. Dieu merci !

Traversant la cuisine, Emma sentit le corps de Regina tremblant alors qu'elle rigolait et réajusta la brunette sur son épaule, lui permettant de reprendre son souffle. Son dos montra quelques signes de protestation lorsque Regina commença à lui donnait quelques coups de poings pour la libérer mais le Shérif continua son chemin, se dirigeant à l'étage.

Dès qu'elle atteignit le lit de la maîtresse des lieux, Emma l'y déposa tendrement. Regina la regarda, la défiant avec chaque once de son corps.

**'**Ma chambre ? Madame ne serait-elle pas présomptueuse ?**'**

Emma plissa son front exagérément, et feignit d'être confuse.

**'**Je suis désolée. Je ne sais pas ce que ces signes veulent dire...**'** Signa-t-elle avec un regard qui disait exactement le contraire.

Regina enveloppa son cou de ses bras et l'attira sur le lit affectueusement. La blonde ondula son corps alors qu'elles se fusionnaient délicieusement.

Maintenant par-dessus la brune, Emma prit appui sur ses coudes et retira quelques mèches de cheveux du visage de son amante. Elle se pencha et l'embrassa doucement, suçant sa lèvre inférieure.

Regina, qui avait précédemment été distraite par le besoin qu'elle ressentait dans son bas ventre, fut parfaitement consciente lorsque les cuisses du Shérif se placèrent entre les siennes. _Mais Emma se trouvait au dessus ? Dans une situation pareil ? Cette femme devait apprendre._

La brunette plaça ses mains sur les épaules de la blonde et la poussa, se libérant de son poids. Emma lui lança un regard perplexe alors qu'elle s'allongeait à côté d'elle. Doucement mais sûrement, Regina se leva pour se placer à côté du lit avant d'indiquer au Shérif de s'approcher d'un mouvement de doigt.

Fascinée, Emma se déplaça, venant plus près d'où se trouvait la brune qui se retourna avant de pointer la fermeture de sa robe. La blonde se complut, embrassant la peau devenant de plus en plus accessible au fur et à mesure que la fermeture descendait.

Lorsque la robe fut complètement ouverte, elle tomba sur le tapis. La mâchoire du Shérif tomba au même moment que le vêtement à la vue de cette peau mate à peine couverte de dentelles noires.

La Mairesse remonta sur le lit, s'avançant tel un félin chassant sa proie et chevaucha son amante, leurs centres se trouvant désormais dangereusement proches. Emma gémit lorsque Regina glissa ses mains sur ses jambes, lui retirant sa propre robe par dessus sa tête sans soucis.

Leurs poitrines se soulevaient de plus en plus rapidement à la vue du corps de l'autre. La brune fut la première à bouger, demandant les lèvres d'Emma pour un nouveau baiser.

Un baiser qui leur fit rapidement perdre le contrôle car avec ce simple contact, les ongles de Regina commencèrent à marquer le dos de la blonde et le Shérif marqua le cou de son amante de ses dents.

Avec ce baiser, non seulement les deux femmes ressentirent un bonheur qu'elles ne connaissaient pas, c'était aussi un signe avant-coureur de quelque chose d'autre.

Regina sentit ses murs se resserraient autour des doigts d'Emma qui la pénétraient avec précision et compétence. Son dos se courbait et ses doigts agrippait les draps qui se froissaient autour d'elles. Avec un dernier coup de langue, Regina monta au septième ciel.

**"**Emma...**"** Gémit-elle alors que son corps tremblait légèrement dû aux vagues de plaisir qu'il ressentait.

Ses tremblements se calmèrent, son esprit redescendant doucement sur terre.

Emma se figea, sa tête quittant l'entre-jambes de son amante avant de fixer le visage de la brune.

Les muscles de Regina se relaxèrent avant de se tendre complètement. Elle écarquilla les yeux alors qu'elle réalisait qu'elle venait juste de gémir le prénom d'Emma, en plein orgasme.

Elle sentit sa gorge remplie de sons, quelque chose de si rare que le fait de parler lui-même était étrange. Peut-être était-ce un reste du passé, quand sa mère lui interdisait la parole 'car elle paraissait sans éducation' ou parce qu'elle avait toujours était fière d'elle lorsqu'il s'agissait de se contrôler quand cela en venait aux mots. Parler était devenu quelque chose de si inconnu pour elle qu'elle ne se rappelait même plus la dernière fois que s'était arrivé.

**'**Désolée. Je suis désolée. Je ne voulais pas.**'**

Elle se stoppa lorsqu'elle vit les yeux d'Emma remplis de larmes. La blonde remonta pour être à hauteur du visage de l'autre femme le plus vite possible et pressa ses lèvres aux siennes, y mettant toute la passion et l'amour qu'elle ressentait.

**'**Désolée ?**'** Signa le Shérif en retour, la regardant avec admiration. **'**C'est la chose la plus belle que je n'ai jamais entendu.**'**

Regina se relaxa de nouveau, un petit sourire apparaissant sur son visage. _Est-ce qu'un jour cette femme arrêterait d'accepter tout ce qu'elle était ?_ Elle espérait que non.

Emma baissa la tête et la plaça gentiment sur la poitrine de la brune, écoutant les battements réguliers de son cœur. En dessous, Regina lui caressait tendrement ses belles boucles blondes et sentit l'autre femme grognait de bien être, se réjouissant de la sensation et envoyant des vibrations dans le buste de la brune.

Dans cet état de pure sérénité, l'esprit de Regina était léger. Mais se fut de courte durée lorsque la réalité la rattrapa. Le dîner. Elle poussa -gentiment- Emma d'elle et quitta le lit, signant une réponse au regard interrogatif du Shérif.

**'**Nous avons oublié le dîner dans le four.**'**

Emma sembla mettre du temps à comprendre avant de sauter du lit à son tour. Les deux femmes rejoignirent le rez-de-chaussée avant de voir que des volutes de fumée noire s'échappaient de la cuisine. C'était étrange que le détecteur de fumée de se soit pas déjà manifesté.

Elle plaça cette pensée à l'arrière de son crâne pour pouvoir se concentrer sur ce qu'il se passait devant elle.

Elle attrapa deux maniques sur le comptoir et les enfila avant de se diriger vers le four et de l'ouvrir. Elle en sortit les asperges désormais noires.

Emma, de son côté, retira la mixture brûlante de sur la cuisinière et coupa le gaz. Le poisson resta sur le comptoir à côté des différentes garnitures qui étaient supposées l'accompagner.

Maintenant que la situation était sous contrôle, les deux femmes prirent le temps de se regarder. Emma ne mit que quelques secondes avant d'être prise d'un fou rire l'empêchant de signer au mieux de ses capacités.

**'**Je t'ai dis que tout ce que je cuisine finit par brûler !**'**

Regina ne put s'empêcher de la rejoindre dans son rire. C'était vrai, même avec son expérience et ses talents culinaires, la blonde avait réussi à ruiner le repas.

**'**Ce n'est pas grave. J'utilisais les leçons de cuisine pour t'attirer dans la gueule du loup.**'** Répondit-elle avec un petit sourire, sa confiance refaisant rapidement surface.

**'**Oh vraiment ?**'** Répliqua la blonde avec les sourcils haussés, ses lèvres mourant d'envie de goûter celles de son amante à nouveau.

Elle n'en aurait jamais assez. Mais son besoin fut mit de côté pour plus tard lorsque son estomac commença à se manifester. Elle plaça une main sur son ventre comme pour le retenir.

**'**On pourrait peut-être commander une pizza..?**'** Proposa-t-elle avec un regard plein d'espoir.

Regina fronça du nez, cette idée ne lui plaisant guère.

**'**C'est tellement gras.**'**

**'**Mais c'est tellement délicieux !**'** Affirma la blonde avec des yeux de chiot adorables, rappelant le regard qu'Henry utilisait dans des moments pareils.

**TBC**

* * *

Et voilà ! Un chapitre de plus :P

Je le trouve très mignon. Les doutes de Regina toujours présents mais Emma qui les balaie bien vite :3

On pourrait croire qu'il manque un morceau lors de leurs ébats (enfin moi en relisant je trouve) mais non non, il n'y a rien qui manque ^^ Tout est là :P

Dites moi ce que vous en pensez :D J'ai hâte de savoir ;) Passez un bon week-end !

A la prochaine ;) Xx


	9. Chapter 9

Bonjour..?

Bon... On est Dimanche :3 Mais je n'ai qu'un jour de retard ! Et il n'y a que moi à blâmer, j'ai mal géré mon temps et j'avais pas beaucoup de devoirs... Excusez-moi donc pour ce retard ^^

Voici donc le 9e chapitre :) Henry y est très présent mais vous allez le voir par vous-même ;) Bonne lecture :)

* * *

**Chapitre 9**

Emma soupira joyeusement alors que sa tête reposait sur les cuisses de Regina, les doigts de cette dernière lui caressant les cheveux. De temps à autre, ils rencontraient un nœud, le démêlaient doucement avant de continuer leur chemin.

Un carton de pizza vide se trouvait sur la table basse et la TV montraient quelques sitcoms (comédies) qu'aucune d'elles ne regardaient. La blonde tourna la tête et regarda son amante qui arborait un doux sourire.

Emma se redressa pour pouvoir s'asseoir à côté de la brune et plaça ses jambes sous elle. Elles s'étaient changées et étaient désormais en pyjama après avoir réalisé qu'elles venaient d'empêcher la maison de brûler en étant nues.

**'**Comment as-tu appris à signer ?**'** Signa Regina doucement, comprenant que le Shérif n'était pas encore maître dans l'art de ce mode de communication.

**'**J'ai pris des leçons à Portland.**'** Répondit-elle.

Elle changea cependant rapidement pour reprendre la parole, peut confiante dans ses habilités et ses connaissances pour certains mots et certaines phrases.

**"**C'est pourquoi je n'ai pas pu déjeuner avec toi ce jour-là.**"**

Regina souriait d'émerveillement lorsque la blonde signait, se demandant si la nouveauté d'avoir un autre adulte à qui parler par le langage des signes serait un jour 'vieux'.

**'**Depuis combien de temps les prends-tu ?**'**

**'**Depuis que je t'ai donné cette note au Diner.**'**

La Mairesse rougit à cette réponse, se souvenant de cette note qui avait été mignonne malgré leur relation plus que difficile à ce moment là.

**'**Et combien en sais-tu ?**'**

Emma rigola.

**'**Pas assez...**'** Signa-t-elle d'un air grognon.

Même si elle était fière de pouvoir tenir une conversation avec Regina, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de vouloir plus. Le fait qu'il n'y pas si longtemps de cela, elle ne connaissait pas les mouvements pour ces mots, la frustrait énormément.

**'**Je t'aiderai.**'** Affirma la brune, essayant de ne pas sourire encore plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà.

S'il était possible de sourire d'une oreille à l'autre, elle le serait en ce moment.

**'**Ok.**' **Répondit la blonde en attrapant les jambes de la maîtresse des lieux pour les placer par dessus les siennes.

Elle commença à masser lentement ses pieds manucurés. Regina lui lança un regard interrogatif et elle arrêta quelques secondes pour pouvoir répondre.

**'**Quoi ? Tu es à moi maintenant. Et je prends soin de ce qui m'appartient.**'**

La seule réponse de la Mairesse fut sa main sur le col du pyjama de la blonde avant de l'amener à elle pour embrasser la femme qui avait déjà volé son cœur.

Après le baiser, Regina remit bien ses jambes en place, comme il faut pour les mains impatientes. Assise confortablement de nouveau, la brune pointa la télévision du doigt. Emma inclina la tête, ne comprenant pas mais l'autre femme repointa l'objet, un petit sourire sur le visage. Cette fois, le Shérif comprit.

**'**Télévision.**'** Signa-t-elle en ricanant.

Regina pointa la table.

**'**Table.**'** Continua de répondre la blonde.

La Mairesse secoua la tête.

**'**Table basse ?**'**

Cette fois elle hocha la tête. Elles firent quasiment toute la pièce comme ça, commençant même à dessiner des objets qu'Emma devait traduire en langage des signes.

La blonde donna un coup de coude à Regina alors qu'elle se tordait de rire. La brune avait essayé de dessiner un lionceau mais, d'une manière ou d'une autre, cela ressemblait plus à une grenouille.

La seule raison pour laquelle Emma savait qu'elle comptait dessiner un lionceau était qu'elle avait le modèle du dessin que Simba avait dessiné étant jeune dans le 'Roi Lion'. Elle ne fit comme si elle n'avait rien vu et attendit que Regina ait fini.

**'**Grenouille**'** Signa-t-elle en riant bêtement.

Elle n'aurait jamais assez de cette Regina maladroite qu'elle venait de rencontrer cette nuit. La Mairesse feignit d'être vexée et jeta le bloc-notes à travers la pièce avant de se positionner entre les jambes de son amante.

Elles regardèrent la TV et virent que c'étaient des infopublicités. Emma enveloppa Regina de ses bras, se blottissant l'une contre l'autre sur le canapé avant de tomber bien vite endormies après ce rendez-vous parfait.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Le soleil se levait dans le ciel mais les deux femmes, qui étaient restées éveillées une grande partie de la nuit, restaient couchées. Leurs membres étaient entremêlés et elles étaient couverte d'une couverture qu'Emma avait passé sur leurs corps après s'être réveillé, ayant un peu froid.

Henry martelait la sonnette devant la porte d'entrée. _Je suppose qu'elle ne la voit pas_, pensa le garçon. C'était étrange car depuis que ce système d'alarmes lumineuses avait été installé tant d'années auparavant, sa mère ne l'avait jamais manqué. Il abaissa la poignée dans un dernier espoir et fut surpris lorsque la porte s'ouvrit.

Apparemment, sa mère l'avait laissée ouverte lorsqu'il était venu chercher son sac à dos la nuit dernière, ce qui était aussi bizarre.

Lorsqu'il entra, il posa son sac et accrocha son manteau. Il ne fit que quelques pas dans la maison avant de se figer. _C'est ma mère... Avec Emma ? Dormant sur le canapé ?!_

Il s'avança sur la pointe des pieds pour confirmer ce qu'il avait aperçu. _Est-ce qu'elles ? Qu'est-ce qu'elles faisaient ?_ Il n'avait aucune idée de pourquoi elles dormaient ensembles sur le canapé.

Ne voulant pas se faire attraper (en train de faire il ne savait même pas quoi) il se dirigea rapidement vers la cuisine et se servit un bol de céréales, n'ayant aucune idée de quoi faire d'autre. Son ami avait un match de baseball ce matin. Il avait donc été déposé très tôt.

Une fois que son bol fut rempli, il retourna dans le salon avant de s'asseoir à la table. Il fixa le dos du canapé suspicieusement. _Qu'est-ce qu'il se passait ?_

Il continua à amener les céréales à sa bouche, ses yeux traînant sur le canapé, attendant que quelque chose se produise. Il n'eut pas à attendre longtemps.

oOoOoOoOoOo

La position dans laquelle se trouvait Regina faisait que les quelques rayons du soleil qui réussissaient à entrer dans la pièce lui arrivaient en plein visage, la réveillant peu à peu. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent soudainement et son corps se tendit avant qu'elle ne se rappelle d'où elle était.

Elle sentait le poids d'un bras encerclant sa taille et s'enfonça un peu plus dans le canapé, Emma la serrant encore plus. La blonde, désormais à moitié éveillée, l'embrassa juste derrière l'oreille, la seule zone accessible sans avoir à bouger.

Regina, quant à elle, prit la main de son amante avant de l'amener à sa bouche pour l'embrasser à son tour. Elles se réveillèrent ainsi, s'embrassant ici et là.

Après mûre réflexion, Emma se força à s'asseoir, amenant la brune avec elle. Elles remirent les cheveux de l'autre en place l'une après l'autre avant de s'embrasser tendrement.

**"**Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?!**"**

Henry se leva de sa chaise, étourdi de ce qu'il venait de voir. Emma sursauta et tourna la tête en direction de la voix, vite suivie par Regina, se demandant ce qu'elle pouvait bien regarder. Elles devinrent immédiatement comme des cerfs prit dans les phares d'une voiture.

**"**Oh mon dieu.**"** Dit la blonde alors qu'ils se fixaient tous les uns les autres.

L'expression de Regina vira vite du choc à la terreur. Son fils la détestait déjà et même si elle n'était pas la Méchante Reine qu'il clamait qu'elle était, elle se blâmait de la colère flagrante qu'il éprouvait envers elle. Elle ne pourrait pas supporter si ce qu'il venait de surprendre serait une nouvelle raison pour lui de la repousser de sa vie.

Mais, comme d'habitude, Emma était là pour tout arranger. Elle était déjà debout et se dirigeait près du garçon, la Mairesse restant figée, la mâchoire pendante.

**"**Gamin... Pourquoi on irait pas faire une petite marche toi et moi ?**"** Proposa-t-elle en signant simultanément pour que Regina sache ce qu'elle disait.

**"**Et tu connais le langage des signes aussi ? Sérieusement ? Qu'est-ce. Qu'il. Se passe.**"** Répéta-t-il, l'air sévère.

Le Shérif ne savait pas trop si son fils était furieux, soulagé, en colère, frustré... Tout ce qu'elle pouvait affirmer était qu'il était en état de choc. Heureusement, il hocha finalement la tête avant de courir jusqu'à la chambre de sa mère pour rapporter des vêtements -les plus décontractés que la Mairesse possédait- pour la blonde.

Alors qu'Emma ne demanda pas la permission à la propriétaire avant d'enfiler lesdits vêtements, elle n'était pas sûre que Regina lui aurait répondu, étant elle-même en état de choc. Emma s'approcha de la brune, lui embrassa le front et lui signa un rapide 'Au revoir'. Henry, qui avait vu toute la scène, se contenta d'haussait les sourcils.

**"**Ok, j'ai compris. Ca aide pas. Allons-y.**"** Grogna la blonde en attirant le garçon hors de la maison.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Ils ne firent que marcher pendant plusieurs minutes, Emma voulant qu'Henry soit le premier à prendre la parole.

**"**Donc toi et ma mère...**"** Commença-t-il et Emma affirma de la tête doucement.

Le garçon retourna dans ses pensées, réfléchissant à toutes les informations qu'il venait de recevoir.

**"**Quand ?**"**

**"**Quand quoi ?**"**

Son fils ne voulait sûrement pas connaître la nuit précédente en détail.

**"**Quand as-tu su que tu l'aimais ? Genre, aimer aimer.**"** Demanda-t-il, continuant de traîner des pieds en fixant le sol, semblant soudainement très timide.

**"**Je dirais à la minute où je l'ai rencontrée.**"**

**"**Mais vous vous battez tout le temps ! Je pensais que vous vous détestiez !**"**

C'était vrai. Elles avaient l'habitude de se quereller en continu et une partie du Shérif pouvait comprendre la confusion du jeune homme. Pour elle, tout avait été inévitable. Les querelles, les chamailleries avaient été leur moyen de communiquer, d'apprendre à se connaître. Mais encore une fois, les gens normaux ne se battez pas pour avoir une place dans le lit de l'autre.

**"**Tu sais, quand t'étais plus jeune. Ou maintenant, j'en sais trop rien... Enfin bref. Tu sais que quand un garçon aime une fille, il la taquine et lui tire les cheveux.**"**

Henry hocha la tête. Même s'il ne faisait pas partie de ces garçons, il en connaissait un paquet dans sa classe.

**"**Et bien apparemment ta mère et moi avons la mentalité d'enfants de sept ans. Donc nous avons agi de la même façon.**"**

Le garçon continua de fixer le sol un moment, rendant sa mère biologique encore plus nerveuse qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Elle remit une mèche de ses cheveux derrière son oreille.

**"**Ca a probablement aucun sens, hein...**"**

Emma fut surprise quand le garçon releva soudainement la tête.

**"**Non... Ca a un sens en fait.**"**

La blonde expira bruyamment, soulagée d'entendre ça de la bouge de son fils.

**"**Pfiouu... Merci Ga- Attends ! Hé !**"** Gémit-elle lorsqu'un rictus mauvais apparu sur le visage du petit brun, savourant le fait qu'il venait, par inadvertance, de lui faire admettre que ses deux mères étaient des enfants.

**"**J'ai tellement hâte de dire à Maman que tu as dit qu'elle avait la mentalité d'un enfant de sept ans !**"** La taquina Henry alors qu'il essayait d'échapper à la blonde qui chercher à l'attraper.

Elle réussi cependant et lui ébouriffa les cheveux. Ils se calmèrent quelques minutes plus tard et reprirent leur marche se poussant par l'épaule de temps à autre.

**"**Et elle est heureuse ? Avec toi ?**"** Demanda prudemment l'enfant, les mains dans les poches.

**"**Elle est heureuse avec _nous_, Henry.**"**

Elle espérait qu'il comprenait ce qu'elle disait. Elle espérait qu'il réalisait que ses actions faisaient terriblement de mal à sa mère et que la seule façon de la faire se sentir complète serait par son acceptation.

**"**Je sais que j'ai été affreux.**"** Marmonna-t-il en shootant dans un cailloux. **"**J'ai juste... J'ai été embarqué par ce livre et j'ai cru qu'elle était la Méchante Reine. Je veux dire, elle y ressemblait tellement et elle était t-tellement méchante que j'ai... J'ai c-cru.**"** Bégaya l'enfant avant de sangloter. **"**Tu crois qu'elle me déteste ?**"** Demanda-t-il, des larmes coulant désormais librement sur ses joues alors qu'il regardait la blonde.

Emma secoua la tête et le prit dans ses bras. Ils restèrent ainsi jusqu'à ce que la respiration du garçon ne se calme. Il quitta les bras de la blonde pour pouvoir s'essuyer le visage d'un revers de main.

**"**Je suis désolé.**"** Murmura-t-il.

La blonde s'agenouilla pour être à sa hauteur.

**"**Alors montre le lui.**"** Répondit-elle gentiment.

Ils reprirent de nouveau leur marche doucement. Le silence entre eux était confortable, pas tendu. Après un long moment, Henry reprit la parole.

**"**Tu sais, tu ne peux pas vraiment sortir avec ma mère.**"**

**"**Pourquoi ça ?**"**

**"**Je ne t'ai pas donné mon approbation. Et je suis l'homme le plus important dans sa vie. Donc ça compte.**"** Annonça-t-il résolument en croisant les bras fièrement.

Emma sourit. Il était bien le fils de Regina.

**"**Ok. Très bien. Puis-je avoir ta permission pour, si elle le veut, 'sortir' avec ta mère ?**" **Demanda-t-elle en exagérant son embêtement.

**"**Tu lui as même pas demandé si elle voulait sortir avec toi ?**"** Demanda Henry à son tour, incrédule.

_Les adultes de nos jours_, pensa-t-il pour lui-même.

**"**Non...**"**

**"**Mais vous avez couché ensembles !**"**

Emma s'étouffa avec sa salive et commença à tousser.

**"**Sur le canapé, vous étiez couchées ensembles !**"** Finit Henry.

La blonde réussi à reprendre son souffle. _Il ne parle pas des innombrables fois où on a 'couché' ensembles sur différentes surfaces dans la chambre de Regina, hahaha. Ok, stop Swan. Concentrée._

**"**Euh... Je sais pas, j'ai pas eu la chance de le faire ?**"**

**"**Ridicule.**"**

Henry secoua la tête de déception.

**"**Donc ? J'ai ton approbation ?**"** Demanda de nouveau le Shérif, feignant de supplier.

**"**Non.**"** Répliqua-t-il en essayant, mais échouant, de garder un visage neutre.

**"**Non ?**"**

**"**Non !**"**

**"**Pourquoi pas ?**"** Se lamenta Emma.

Même si l'enfant se jouait d'elle en se moment, il avait raison, son approbation importait à Regina.

**"**Essaye encore.**"**

**"**S'il te plait, puis-je sortir avec ta mère ?**"**

**"**Non.**"**

**"**Pourquoi non ?**"**

**"**Parce que j'ai faim.**"**

Henry arbora un sourire éclatant.

**"**Et Granny's est juste là-bas. Qu'est-ce que je donnerais pour que la partenaire de ma Maman, enfin pas toi, l'autre, celle qui n'est pas là. La future copine de ma Maman qui est aussi ma Maman qui n'est pas...**"** Il souffla et réessaya. **"**Qu'est-ce que je donnerais pour avoir ma Maman qui est mon autre Maman. Attends, c'est pas ça. Ma-**"**

**"**Oooook Gamin, on a compris. Arrête toi là avant de nous faire un AVC. Tu veux des avantages. Je vais te dire ce qu'on va faire. Je vais t'offrir un milkshake maintenant à...**" **Elle fit une pause pour regarder sa montre. **"**... Dix heures du matin parce que je t'aime et que je me sens coupable de t'imposer toute cette histoire. MAIS ! Ca n'a rien voir avec ton approbation.**"**

Le garçon hocha la tête, ravi d'obtenir un milkshake mais il la stoppa avant d'entrer dans le Diner.

**"**Par contre, quand on rentre à la maison...**"**

**"**Mon dieu...**"**Grogna Emma. **"**Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?**"**

**"**On s'assoit et je découvre tes intentions.**"** Expliqua Henry comme si c'était la chose la plus logique du monde.

**"**T'as un peu trop regardé la télé, Gamin.**"**

**"**Ouais, ouais. Donc ? Deal ?**"**

**"**Deal.**"** Soupira la blonde en tenant la porte pour que son fils puisse rentrer.

**TBC**

* * *

Et voilà ! Je trouve ce chapitre mignon :) Que ce soit la partie Emma/Regina ou Emma/Henry ^^

La SwanMills family is here ! :D

J'ai hâte de savoir ce que vous en pensez ;)

J'essayerai de ne pas être en retard la semaine prochaine ^^' Même moi ça m'énerve quand je le suis.

Aller, à la prochaine ;) Xx


	10. Chapter 10

Bonjouuuur ! C'est qui-qui qui est dans les temps ! C'est bibi ! Et elle est très contente xD

Je suppose que TOUT LE MONDE ici est aux anges... LANA REVIENT A PARIS EN 2015 ! C'est juste gé-nial !

Personnellement je n'ai pas pu participer à la #FTCII, faute d'accord parentale -' Mais là c'est hors de question que je loupe Lana 2 fois ! Notre MamaRegal reviiient ! :D

Enfin bon vous le savez déjà ça et vous n'êtes pas là pour ça, n'est-ce pas ? ^^ Voici tout de suite le 10e chapitre, soit la moitié de la Fic :)

* * *

**Chapitre 10**

Lorsqu'Emma et Henry rentrèrent chez le garçon, Regina était en train de faire les cent pas frénétiquement au milieu du salon. Elle se stoppa et leva les yeux du sol lorsqu'elle remarqua qu'on l'avait rejoint dans la pièce.

Son visage montrait l'angoisse qu'elle devait ressentir en ce moment même : ses yeux étaient rouges, ses lèvres pincées. Figée dans sa position, elle alternait son regard entre la blonde et le garçon, jugeant leur réaction, cherchant à savoir comment s'était passée leur marche. Après plusieurs secondes à les fixer tous les deux, elle réalisa qu'elle ne trouvait rien à lire sur leurs visages et recommença à piétiner.

**"**Pourquoi t'irais pas te changer, Henry ? Tu nous laisses dix minutes ?**"** Demanda Emma par dessus son épaule, ne voulant pas quitter la brune des yeux.

Elle ne se retourna pas pour vérifier s'il l'avait écouté mais reçut sa confirmation lorsqu'elle entendit l'enfant monter les escaliers.

La blonde s'approcha de Regina avant de poser ses deux mains sur les épaules de l'autre femme, les frottant doucement pour l'apaiser.

**"**Ne t'inquiète pas, tout va bien.**"** Sourit le Shérif. **"**Il voulait juste être sûr que je méritais votre attention, votre Majesté.**"**

Le visage de la brune s'illumina, désormais soulagée après les mots d'Emma, et lui offrit un petit sourire.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Henry prit une chaise de la salle à manger et la plaça au milieu du salon, en face du canapé. Il s'assit dessus, reposant ses coudes sur ses genoux et fixa ses deux mères devant lui.

Avant de rejoindre les deux femmes pour le fameux interrogatoire, il était passé par la salle de bain et avait plaqué ses cheveux en arrière avec de l'eau, cherchant à ressembler à un mafieux mais au final, il ressemblait plus à un premier de la classe gentleman bien coiffé.

Emma et Regina se trouvaient chacune aux bords opposés du canapé. Le garçon avait insisté à ce qu'elles soient séparées. Il prenait cette histoire très au sérieux.

La brune n'arrêtait pas de gigoter alors que le Shérif semblait très détendu, se prélassant presque. Elle était prête à surmonter tout ce que son fils lui avait préparé. Ca ne pouvait pas être si méchant.

**"**Cette conversation sera parlée et signée.**"** Annonça-t-il en mettant ses paroles à exécution, ses mains commençant à bouger rapidement.

**"**Tu as quel âge déjà ?**"** Se moqua la blonde mais reçut bien vite un coup de la part de la Mairesse pour qu'elle se taise.

**"**Bref. Commençons.**"**

Il frappa dans ses mains une fois et se tourna vers sa mère biologique, un sourire espiègle sur le visage.

**"**Emma Swan. C'est ton vrai nom, correct ?**"**

**"**Si tu comptes manger ce midi, je ne m'éterniserais pas, Gamin.**"** Dit-elle en roulant des yeux.

**"**Est-ce que ton nom est 'Emma Swan' ?**" **Demanda Henry de nouveau, un peu plus fort.

La seule réponse d'Emma fut un regard avec un sourcil haussé l'air de dire 'Non mais t'es sérieux ?'. Elle n'aurait jamais dû lui laisser regarder ces séries policières.

**"**ES-TU EMMA SWAN ?**" **Cria-t-il tout en frappant ses mains sur la table basse et s'approchant du visage de la blonde.

**"**Oui, je suis Emma Swan.**"** Soupira-t-elle tandis que Regina commençait à ricaner dans son coin devant cette scène ridicule.

Henry jeta un œil à sa mère adoptive, content de l'avoir fait rire, pour une fois.

**"**Quelle est ta couleur préférée ?**"**

**"**Qu'est-ce que ça a à voir avec ta mère ?**"**

**"**Je juge ton personnage !**"**

**"**Quoi ? Ca n'a pas de- Très bien... C'est le vert.**"**

**'**Comme tes yeux.**'** Intervint la brune, faisait apparaître un large sourire sur le visage du Shérif.

_Mon dieu elles sont tellement amoureuses que ça en donne la nausée_, pensa le garçon en rigolant. Il réfléchit à d'autres question qu'il pouvait poser. Au lieu d'en choisir une ou deux biens, il décida de toutes les demander une par une pour voir si Emma allait craquer sous la pression.

**"**Parfum de milkshake favori ?**"**

**"**Chocolat.**"**

**"**As-tu un deuxième prénom ?**"**

**"**Nope.**"**

**"**Euh, très bien. Ta saison favorite ?**"**

**"**L'automne.**"**

**"**Ton équipe de sport favorite ?**"**

**"**Les Red Fox.**"**

**"**Ton plat préféré ?**"**

**"**Euh... Probablement le hamburger.**"**

Regina lui lança un regard désapprobateur et elle haussa juste les épaules.

**"**C'est délicieux les hamburgers.**"** Confirma Henry en souriant.

**"**Ouais ! Ceux de Granny sont vraiment-**"**

Le petit brun la coupa en tapant sa main sur la table basse. _Faut que j'arrête de faire ça, ça commence à faire mal..._

**"**Les hamburgers sont mauvais pour toi ! Est-ce que tu veux que Maman pleure ta mort ?**"**

**"**Uh, non ?**"**

**"**Très bon choix les burgers, Emma. Ca te fait gagner des points.**"**

Regina regardait son fils, un peu perdue. Une minute il était durement opposé aux burgers en question, la suivante il en était le plus grand fan. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait, mais Emma, elle, si.

**"**Henry, tu ne peux pas jouer le gentil et le méchant policier avec la même personne. On dirait juste un fou là.**"**

**"**Oh... Oublie ce que j'ai dit, les burgers c'est bon. Passons ! La partie du corps que tu préfères chez ma mère ?**"**

**"**Ses-**"**

**"**Je veux une réponse appropriée !**"** Rappela le garçon.

Il avait des limites après tout.

**"**Ses yeux.**"**

**"**Ok cool. Tu as un surnom ?**"**

**"**Em ? Ca compte ?**"**

**"**Non. Rien du genre 'La tueuse', 'La dealeuse Hollandaise' ou 'La braqueuse' ?**"**

**"**Henry, je ne fais pas partie de la Ma-**"**

**"**Je vérifie juste ! Chien ou chat ?!**"** Demanda-t-il soudainement , comme si c'était la question la plus importante et décisive jusqu'ici.

**"**Chien. A cent pourcents.**"**

**"**Cool ! Maman ! On pourra avoir un chien quand Emma aménagera ?**"**

Regina et Emma virèrent au rouge à la présomption du garçon.

**'**On verra...**'** Signa la Mairesse pour répondre aux deux paires d'yeux qui la fixaient.

**"**Mais Maman s'il te plait !**"** Se lamenta Emma en signant en même temps, imitant le petit brun.

**'**Henry, retourne toi une seconde.**'** Demanda Regina, tournoyant son doigt lorsque l'enfant roula des yeux.

Une fois qu'il fut de dos, la brune commença à signer pour Emma.

**'**Maintenant, Darling, ne commence pas à faire équipe avec Henry contre moi.**'**

**'**Pourquoi pas ?**'**

**'**Je ne suis pas sûre si tu te souviens de ce que nous faisions dans ma chambre avant que ma cuisine ne finisse presque en feu, mais je crois me rappeler que tu prenais plutôt ton pied et je détesterais devoir y mettre fin...**'** Finit-elle, une petite étincelle diabolique dans les yeux.

**'**Tu vois, le truc c'est que je pense que tu ne pourras pas me résister, surtout lorsque j'atteins ce petit endroit sous ta cuisse que tu aimes tant.**'** Sourit Emma tout en haussant un sourcil, la challengeant.

Elles se fixèrent, cherchant à ce que l'autre se retire la première mais elles s'avaient qu'en réalité elles seraient chanceuses si elles réussissaient à passer tout cet interrogatoire sans se sauter dessus. La braise qui grossissait subtilement depuis leur rencontre était désormais la source d'un feu ardent et il n'y avait pas d'eau en vue pour l'éteindre.

**'**Nous sommes ensembles que depuis un jour et tu commences déjà à me tenir tête ?**'** Demanda Regina tout en inclinant la tête, humidifiant ses lèvres.

La tension entre elles commençait à devenir insupportable.

**'**Et bien, _chérie_, il semblerait que c'est comme ça que nous faisons les choses.**'**

La brune se mordit la lèvre inférieure, aimant que cette femme n'avait pas changé depuis qu'elle la connaissait. Toujours en train de la pousser à bout. Toujours en train de la rendre folle.

**"**Vous avez fini ?**"** Se lamenta le garçon alors qu'Emma prévenait la brune instantanément.

**"**Juste une seconde...**"**

La blonde se pencha en avant si rapidement qu'elle prit Regina par surprise, lui volant un baiser, puis un second.

**"**Ok, c'est bon. Tu peux te retourner Gamin.**"**

Ce qu'il fit à toute allure, voulant attraper les deux femmes dans une posture inconfortable pour qu'il puisse les taquiner après mais elles étaient assises aux places qu'il leur avait attribué aux début de l'interrogatoire. Il nota tout de même la suspicieuse teinte rouge sur les joues et le cou de sa mère adoptive mais se contenta d'hausser les épaules avant de reprendre ses questions.

**"**Bien, revenons-en à nos moutons, Emma.**"**

**"**Uh-hu ?**"**

**"**Quelles sont tes intentions envers ma mère ?**"**

**"**Euh... De sortir avec elle ?**"** Répondit le Shérif alors que la maîtresse des lieux lui prit la main pour entrelacer leurs doigts.

Henry les sépara bien vite en leur donnant un coup sec sur chacun de leur poignet.

**"**Pas encore de contact ! J'ai pas décidé si c'est sûr pour toi, Maman.**"**

La façon dont le garçon semblait implorer Regina, sa nature surprotectrice, sans doute jouée, réchauffaient le cœur de la brune.

**"**Et pourquoi devrais-tu sortir avec elle ?**"** Continua-t-il en se tournant de nouveau vers la blonde.

Emma réfléchit quelques instants.

**"**Parce qu'elle est parfaite.**"**

_Que pouvait-elle dire d'autre que la vérité ?_

Regina ne put s'empêcher de se rapprocher de l'autre femme et de reprendre sa main, la serrant dans les siennes.

**"**Bon. Je suppose que vous pouvez vous tenir les mains puisque c'était bien.**"**

Henry se pencha avant de placer sa main sous la table basse, la paume vers le haut. Emma, dans la plus grande discrétion, fit de même et lui fit un check, incognito.

**"**Merci Gamin.**"**

**"**Si tu étais sur une île déserte et que tu ne pouvais amener avec toi que deux choses, qu'est-ce que ce seraient ?**"**

**"**Ca a un lien avec l'interrogatoire ?**"**

**"**... Oui.**"**

**"**Alors je vous amènerais toi et ta mère.**"**

**"**Tu nous forcerais à vivre avec toi sur une île déserte pour l'éternité ?!**"**

**"**Euh... Oui ?**"**

**"**J'arrive pas à décider si c'est la bonne réponse ou pas.**"** Admit-il.

Emma haussa les épaules.

**"**Et combien de temps comptes-tu rester avec ma mère?**"**

La blonde leva les mains, quittant celle de la Mairesse, alors que son visage commençait à rougir.

**"**Euh, Henry, on s'est embrassé pour la première fois hier soir. Je veux pas rendre tout ça compliqué.**"**

**"**Vous vous êtes embrassées ?!**"**

**"**Oh mon dieu je pensais que tu savais ! Désolée pour l'ima-**"**

**"**Je rigole. Tu te souviens que je vous ai vu ce matin ?**" **Se moqua le garçon en se frappant le front.

La tension diminuait un peu maintenant que l'interrogateur perdait de son sérieux.

**"**Maman aime les fleurs. Tu peux gérer ça ?**"**

**"**J'offrirai des fleurs à ta mère tous les jours et toutes les nuits qu'elle voudra. Et même quand elle ne saura pas qu'elle en veut.**"**

**"**Et le fait qu'elle est sourde ne t'ennui pas ?**"** Demanda Henry dès que la question précédente reçue sa réponse, regardant intensément sa mère biologique.

Ce fut au tour de Regina de lever ses mains.

**'**Henry...**'** Signa-t-elle en fixant le garçon, l'avertissant d'arrêter là, mais il n'en fit qu'à sa tête.

**"**Non Maman ! C'est important !**"** Cria-t-il en retour avant de retourner son attention sur Emma, attendant une réponse.

Les gens pouvait dire beaucoup de chose sur l'attitude d'Henry envers sa mère adoptive, qu'il était méchant, ingrat, grossier. Mais il avait toujours était son fervent protecteur quand des gens étaient troublés par son handicap.

**"**C'est bon Regina.**"**

Emma plaça une main rassurante sur l'épaule de la brune et se retourna vers Henry.

**"**Être sourd n'est pas un problème. On ne devrait même pas demander si 'ça ennui'. Je comprends pourquoi tu poses cette question car j'ai croisé de beaux idiots dans cette ville mais pour moi c'est juste une part de Regina. Comme le fait qu'elle est brune, c'est juste une partie d'elle. C'est tout ce que j'ai à dire.**"**

Les yeux de la Mairesse commencèrent à s'humidifier. Elle n'était pas quelqu'un qui pleurait, mais depuis quelques jours, la blonde lui faisait ressentir nombre d'émotions au plus profond d'elle qu'elle ne savait même pas comment qualifier.

**"**Bien.**" **Conclu Henry avec un hochement de tête, satisfait de la réponse. **"**Maintenant à toi, Regina Mills.**"**

La concernée se redressa et regarda attentivement son fils lorsqu'elle le vit s'adresser à elle.

**"**Que penses-tu de cette femme là ?**"**

**"**Oh aller ! Tu vas pas lui demander si elle est vraiment Regina Mills ?**"** Grogna Emma mais fut vite tue lorsque Regina pressa ses lèvres aux siennes, faisant grogner leur fils.

Il eut tout de même un petit sourire en coin.

**"**Que penses-tu d'elle ?**"** Répéta-t-il en mentionnant le Shérif.

Regina suivit le mouvement de ses mains avant de répondre.

**'**Elle est ok...**' **Répondit-elle, rigolant en voyant Emma bouche bée.

**"**C'est sérieux Regina ! Il ne va pas me donner son accord !**"**

La Mairesse attira la blonde à elle et l'embrassa à nouveau pour la calmer, faisait en clin d'œil discret à Henry.

**"**Ca sent pas bon pour toi Emma...**"**

**"**Et moi qui me débrouillais si bien...**"** Répliqua-t-elle sarcastiquement avant que les mains de la brune ne recommencent à bouger.

**'**Elle fait de moi une personne meilleure.**'** Commença la brune, attirant l'attention des deux autres. **'**Elle me voit pour qui je suis. Elle prend toutes les choses que les autres voient, toutes les choses que je ne veux pas être...**'**

Elle fit une pause, cherchant comment exprimer ce qu'elle ressentait.

**'**Toutes ces choses que je déteste que je te fais Henry, que je fais à tout le monde. Elle les retire, fait de moi une meilleure personne. Mais elle m'accorde aussi d'être juste moi.**'**

Emma fixait cette femme forte à côté d'elle, un sourire fière sur le visage.

**'**Et qui je veux être.**'** Finit Regina avant de poser ses mains sur ses cuisses.

Ils étaient tous silencieux et la brune commença à être nerveuse, pensant en avoir trop dit.

**"**Wow...**"** Lâcha Henry en alternant son regard entre les deux femmes avant de le fixer sur la blonde. **"**Je crois que t'as réussi.**"**

**TBC**

* * *

Et voilà ! Bon ce chapitre fait tout l'interrogatoire d'Henry. Il n'y a pas une grande avancée dans l'histoire mais il est sympa et mignon je trouve :)

J'ai hâte de savoir ce que vous en pensez !

Passez une bon week-end et une bonne semaine (J-8 avant la saison 4 !)

A la prochaine ;) Xx


	11. Chapter 11

Bonjour les gens ! Excusez-moi pour le retard ^^' Mais je me suis retrouvée hier avec les 3/4 du chapitre à traduire donc j'avoue que c'était un peu chaud...

Alors ? Comment vous allez en ce beau jour ? :D C'est enfin la reprise de OUaT ! Le Hiatus est finiii ! *-* Je suis aux anges !

J'ai tellement hâte (d'être à 2h du mat' xD) ! Voir Elsa *0* Je trouve Georgina super classe ;) Je ne suis pas fan du OutlawQueen mais je souhaite le bonheur de Regina et je pense qu'on va pouvoir sortir les mouchoirs ce soir...

Enfin bref je sais pas vous mais moi ça va super bien x)

Sinon, voici le 11e chapitre ;) On se retrouve en bas :P Rated M !

* * *

**Chapitre 11**

Le trio passa ce week-end dans cette atmosphère nouvelle de famille unie. Emma et Regina arrivaient à peine à rompre le contact entre elles. En réalité, elles ne le brisaient qu'en présence d'Henry, ce dernier aimant le fait que la transformation de sa mère (en une nuit) lui permettait à lui aussi de passer plus de temps en compagnie de sa mère biologique.

Finalement, ce week-end de pur bonheur prit fin et tous retrouvèrent leur emploi du temps habituel dans Storybrooke. Emma le Shérif, Regina le Maire et Henry l'écolier.

Le Jeudi de la semaine suivante, la blonde passa au Granny's pour son café du matin. Elle se laissa tomber sur un des tabourets face au comptoir et attendit, Ruby ayant tout juste prit un autre client.

Mary Margaret entra dans le Diner pour prendre son propre café mais se retourna bien vite et partit lorsqu'elle remarqua la présence d'Emma.

**"**Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ?**"** Demanda la serveuse, arrivée à hauteur du Shérif.

**"**Mary Margaret m'en veut de ne pas l'avoir appelée ce week-end et je ne l'ai pas prévenue que je ne rentrais pas. J'ai pas répondu à ses appels non plus... Vingt deux fois...**"**

**"**Où étais-tu ?**"** Demanda Ruby innocemment mais toutes deux savaient très bien qu'elle cherchait à apprendre quelques infos intéressantes.

Rien ne se passait dans cette ville sans que la brune ne le sache.

**"**Oh, s'te plait Ruby. Tu sais très bien où j'étais.**"** Sourit la blonde sournoisement, sachant que même si sa colocataire ne comprenait pas sa relation avec la Mairesse, Ruby, elle, comprendrait.

**"**Et bien dis m'en plus ! C'est comment la vie avec l'_Evil Queen_ ?**"**

Emma remarqua la lueur espiègle dans le regard de la serveuse.

**"**Parfaite. Mais arrête avec cette histoire de Méchante Reine.**"**

La blonde savait que la brune blaguait mais elle savait aussi que c'était les commentaires comme ceux-là qui blessaient le plus Regina.

**"**Je te taquine. Bref, je veux des détails ! Le sexe est comment ?!**"**

**"**Tu vas droit au but, hein ?**"**

**"**Oh aller, Regina a un corps de déesse et je suis sûre que tu l'as pas gaspillé...**"**

La blonde secoua la tête devant cette femme directe qu'elle considérait désormais comme son amie.

**"**Mes lèvres sont sellées.**"**

**"**Alleeeeer !**"**

**"**Nope.**"**

Emma attrapa le café que la serveuse venait de placer devant elle et se dirigea vers la sortie. Elle fit 'au revoir' de la main à la brune qui ricanait.

Retournant à la station du Shérif, elle se rejoua la conversation qu'elle venait juste d'avoir avec Ruby. Non, elle n'avait définitivement pas gaspillé le _corps de déesse_ de Regina. Elle repensa à plus tôt dans la semaine lorsque ce corps était plus qu'apprécié.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Emma était en train de perfectionner ses mouvements de doigts et poignet pour jouer avec son stylo, ses pieds sur le bureau, lorsqu'elle entendit son téléphone vibrer. Elle se pencha sur la surface de bois, jeta le stylo dessus pour libérer ses mains et attrapa le portable. Pour sa plus grande joie, c'était un message de Regina.

R: _Ta journée se passe bien ?_

La blonde sourit. C'était un message simple mais ça prouvait que cela importait pour la brune. Et pour Emma Swan, avoir quelqu'un qui tenait à elle était quelque chose d'énorme.

E: _Ca pourrait être mieux. Une certaine Mairesse chiante me manque._

Ailleurs en ville, Regina sourit elle aussi au message qu'elle venait de recevoir. D'une certaine façon, Emma semblait lui apporter tout ce dont elle avait toujours rêvé dans une relation.

Au fil des années, elle s'était intéressée à un ou deux prétendants mais ils ne faisaient que la dorloter, elle et sa surdité. Ils lui offraient plein de choses qu'ils pensaient qu'elle voulait et toujours de la manière qu'ils pensaient qu'elle souhaitait. C'était exaspérant.

Emma Swan, en revanche, n'avait pas peur de jouer avec elle. Avec juste un message, elle venait de déclarer une guerre, une que Regina était impatiente de mener. Et donc, les SMS furent envoyés les uns après les autres.

R: _Peut être que si tu l'avais écoutée ce matin et si tu étais restée quinze minutes de plus au lit tu ne serais pas autant dans le besoin._

E: _Tu penses vraiment que j'allais prendre que 15 minutes ? Merde ! Ton endurance réduit déjà..._

La Mairesse fronça les sourcils et secoua la tête, incrédule. _Cette femme..._

R: _Je n'évoquerais pas l'endurance si j'étais toi après ce qu'il s'est passé Lundi soir._

E: _6 fois Regina. 6 fois ! Il y a une différence entre endurance et folie._

R: _Je suppose que je vais devoir me trouver quelqu'un qui ne fait pas la différence alors..._

E: _Oh bébé, c'est mignon._

R: _Ne m'appelle pas 'bébé'. Et qu'est-ce qui est mignon ?_

E: _Arrête de prétendre que tu n'aimes pas lorsque je t'appelle comme ça. Et ce qui est mignon c'est le fait que tu penses qu'il y a quelqu'un mieux que moi dans ce monde._

R: _Et elle est modeste._

E: _N'oublie pas 'belle à voir' ;)_

R: _Je répète, elle est modeste._

E: _Tu aimes ça._

R: _Tu veux savoir ce que j'aime vraiment ?_

Emma écarquilla les yeux tout en se repositionnant sur sa chaise. Elle jeta un œil à sa gauche puis à sa droite, sans grand intérêt vu qu'elle était seule dans son bureau et écrivit sa réponse rapidement avant d'attendre impatiemment le prochain SMS de la Mairesse.

E: _Dis-moi._

R: _Toi en train de faire le travail pour lequel la ville te paye._

La brune rigola, fière d'elle, sachant que le Shérif serait en colère après une réponse comme celle qu'elle venait de lui envoyer. Mais ça ne réussit pas à la distraire des papillons qu'elle commençait à sentir dans son bas ventre.

Emma lut le message et laissa tomber sa tête sur le bureau. Elle était amoureuse d'une femme très, très cruelle. Elle ne survivrait pas à cette journée maintenant que Regina l'avait émoustillée. Elle attrapa son manteau et écrivit un nouveau message, déjà presque arrivée aux portes d'entrée de la station.

E: _Faire plaisir au Maire n'est pas dans mon contrat ?_

La Mairesse en question fut bouche bée. Elle pensa à une réponse. Elle devait la jouer cool, comme si elle avait le total contrôle de la situation, comme si son envie n'augmenter pas à chaque nouveau message de la blonde.

R: _Si. Et ce que tu peux faire pour me faire plaisir, Emma, c'est ____remplir _la paperasse que je t'ai envoyé.

Regina se stoppa. Avait-elle au moins envoyé quelque chose à la blonde ? Elle n'en avait aucune idée mais elle devait rester concentrée pour s'empêcher de lui envoyer une requête pour une 'entrevue' chez elle dans vingt minutes.

E: _Tu sais ce que je pense qui te fera encore plus plaisir ? Moi qui embrasse ton cou, mes lèvres frôlant ta clavicule avant de te mordre, très fort._

La brune se mordit la lèvre inférieur et se passa la main dans les cheveux. _Dans quoi je me suis mise ?_

R:_ Emma... On est au travail._

E: _Exactement. Donc lorsque j'ouvrirai ta chemise, faisant voler tous les boutons, et que je te pousserai en arrière à la recherche d'une surface dure, je trouverai ton bureau._

Regina déglutit et serra ses cuisses. Cette femme arrivait à l'exciter en quelques secondes. La sensation dans son bas ventre devenait insupportable. Emma la laissait dans une position de non retour, elle n'avait pas le choix.

R: _Tu es mauvaise. Rejoins-moi à la maison dans vingt minutes._

Ce fut au tour de la Mairesse d'attraper sa veste, son téléphone ainsi que son sac à main avant de rejoindre la sortie. Elle avait une main sur la poignée lorsque son portable vibra de nouveau.

E: _Pas besoin._

La brune fronça les sourcils. Emma n'avait demandé que ça, n'est-ce pas ? Elles devaient être dans le même état.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Emma était, en effet, dans le même état d'agitation que Regina. Leurs messages alors qu'elle se rendait à la Mairie lui avait inspiré un grand nombre de scénarios.

Elle ne s'y était pas attendue lorsque la brune lui avait donné rendez-vous chez elle. Elle en était très fière, contente de recevoir une telle réponse, mais stressait désormais de louper son amante à son travail.

Trottinant le reste du trajet, elle se tint directement face à la porte du bureau de la Mairesse avant d'envoyer son dernier message. Elle pouvait voir l'ombre de la brune bougeait sous la porte et s'avança encore un peu, attendant que cette même porte s'ouvre.

Regina, toujours confuse par le dernier SMS, était confiante quant à ses habilités de persuader Emma à venir la rejoindre à la maison. Elle ouvrit soudainement la porte et se retrouva nez à nez avec la femme qui hantait ses pensées.

Les pupilles de la brune se dilatèrent immédiatement et une nouvelle nuée de papillons fit son apparition dans son ventre. Emma prit un moment pour regarder sa petite amie de haut en bas doucement. Elle était habillée d'une de ses jupes ultra sexy associée à une chemise laissant apparaitre un beau-mais pas vulgaire- décolleté. Ses yeux émeraudes retrouvèrent ceux chocolats avant de s'avancer rapidement et de prendre possession des lèvres dans la brune dans un baiser ardent, laissant ses mains sur sa nuque et dans ses cheveux.

Les baisers d'Emma étaient torrides et encore plus chauds lorsqu'ils atteignirent le cou de la Mairesse. La blonde tint parole sur ses propos dits quelques minutes plus tôt et mordit là où le cou rencontrait l'épaule lorsque Regina commença à lui griffer le dos. Elles reculèrent dans la pièce jusqu'à ce que les cuisses de la brune ne rencontrent son bureau.

Son estomac fit un bond lorsqu'elle réalisa que le Shérif faisait ce qu'elle avait décrit par message. Elle attrapa le bas de son T-shirt et le lui retira rapidement. Sa bouche s'assécha quand elle vit le soutien-gorge rouge que portait la blonde.

Emma ne lui laissa pas le temps d'apprécier alors qu'elle la portait pour l'asseoir sur la surface de verre. Elle releva la jupe de la brune jusqu'à sa taille dans le mouvement et obtint la plus belle des vues.

Normalement, la blonde aurait embrassé toutes les parties du corps accessibles de Regina avant d'autoriser à ses mains d'atteindre l'entre-jambe de l'autre femme mais la façon dont cette dernière enfonçait ses ongles dans ses épaules lui disait que la brune en avait besoin désespérément. Elle quitta son cou à contrecœur avant de s'agenouiller au sol.

Regina sentit l'humidité s'accumuler entre ses cuisses lorsqu'elle vit Emma se rapprocher de son centre. Elle sentit la langue de la blonde entre ses lèvres et referma brusquement ses jambes sur la tête de son amante. Son dos s'arqua et ses mains recherchèrent frénétiquement un soutien quelconque sur le bureau alors que le Shérif la savourait comme si elle était la chose vivante la plus délicieuse qu'il soit.

Lorsqu'Emma ajouta ses doigts experts, il ne fallut que quelques pénétrations de sa part avant que le corps de la brune ne se tende avant de se relâcher complètement, convulsant de temps en temps alors qu'elle redescendait doucement du septième ciel. Emma retira doucement ses doigts avant de se relever.

Regina était toujours assise sur le bureau, la tête en arrière, les yeux clos. La blonde la regardait, aimant combien elle était magnifique dans cet état. Lorsque la Mairesse releva la tête, après quelques secondes, elle ouvrit les yeux pour rencontrer ceux d'Emma.

Le Shérif avait supposait que son regard serait calme, adoratif même. Et bien elle avait tord. La seule chose qu'elle vit dans ses yeux chocolats fut du désir.

Regina se laissa glisser du bureau et poussa doucement la blonde en arrière avec une main sur son sternum jusqu'à ce qu'elle tombe sur une chaise dans le coin de la pièce. Elle sembla scanner la position dans laquelle se trouvait Emma et décida d'improviser.

Elle chevaucha les jambes de l'autre femme, les mains de cette dernière ne tardant pas à prendre place dans le bas de son dos. Elles s'embrassèrent doucement alors que la brune s'occupait d'enlever le soutien-gorge de son amante. Elle effleura sa poitrine jusqu'à ce que ses tétons durcissent.

Un gémissement grave s'échappa de la gorge de la blonde lorsque les ongles de Regina griffèrent gentiment son ventre avant de prendre soin de la fermeture de son jean, la baissant aussi doucement que possible. La brune se repositionna correctement avant de plonger sa main directement dans les sous-vêtements du Shérif. Emma haleta quand elle sentit la pression qu'exerçait Regina sur son centre.

Quand elle sentit les doigts de la Mairesse s'insérer en elle, Emma força ses mains à tenir Regina près d'elle pour rester stable. Elle ne savait pas trop comment la brune s'y prenait étant donné qu'elle était toujours habillée et que sa culotte réduisait la possibilité de mouvement mais elle arrêta bien vite de penser, préférant se laisser aller au plaisir grandissant.

Une fois que Regina se pencha un peu en avant, plaçant sa bouche contre l'oreille de sa petite amie, murmurant '_Emma_' encore et encore, c'était fini. Les murs de la blonde se resserrèrent sur les doigts de la Mairesse et elle due forcer la brune entre ses bras pour la garder en place.

Regina laissa quelques minutes à Emma pour qu'elle récupère de son orgasme, laissant son visage dans le cou de la blonde, toujours encerclée par les bras de cette dernière. Emma la repoussa gentiment pour pouvoir la regarder et soupira.

**'**Tu pensais pas qu'on allait vraiment faire l'amour contre ton bureau, n'est-ce pas ?**'** Signa-t-elle.

La brune sourit alors qu'elle fixait les cheveux en bataille du Shérif.

**'**J'ai appris à arrêter de faire des hypothèses sur ma vie.**'**

**'**Et pourquoi ça ?**'**

**'**Parce que je pensais être seule pour le restant de mes jours, puis je t'ai rencontré.**'**

**TBC**

* * *

Et voilà ;) Alors qu'en pensez-vous ?

Je n'ai pas vraiment de commentaire personnel sur ce chapitre :P (... x]) Mais je veux savoir les votres ;D

Je vous souhaite à tous et à toutes un très bon épisode ce soir et à la Samedi :)

A la prochaine ;) Xx


	12. Chapter 12

Well, hello there :P How're you going ?

Et oui ! Je suis dans les temps ! (Hallelujah ! xP)

HS: Alors ? Qu'avez-vous pensez du 4x01 ? :P Moi j'ai adoré ! Bon pas la partie "Regina triste" bien entendu mais sinon wow ! Ca fait du bien que OUaT soit de retour :D Quelques scènes SwanQueen en plus :3 Parfait ! Vivement demain ;)

Aller, je vous laisse avec le chapitre 12 :) On se retrouve en bas !

* * *

**Chapitre 12**

Regina et Emma étaient allongées dans le lit de la brune, si blotties l'une contre l'autre que leurs contours sur la couette semblaient ne former qu'un seul corps. Malgré l'état paisible du moment, Regina avait été nerveuse et avait gigoté toute la nuit. Ca ne lui ressemblait pas mais Emma avait supposé que la Mairesse stressait par rapport à son travail.

La ville avait décidé que c'était le bon moment pour organiser le Festival d'Hiver, et c'était le cas. Le seul problème était qu'elle avait décidé de laisser le gros de l'organisation à la brune.

Et donc, elle se précipitait partout pour être sûre que chaque magasin, parking et restaurant été prêt. Emma était depuis dans une situation de 'prends soin de la maison et de notre fils' mais, jusque là, tout s'était bien passé.

Elle est Henry avait préparé le dîner presque tous les soirs et il n'y avait jamais eu le feu. Dans l'ensemble, considérant cet environnement stressant, tout s'était passé comme sur des roulettes.

_A moins que_, pensa Emma dans l'obscurité de la pièce, _tout ne va pas si bien et elle essaye de rompre_. Cette pensée envahie son esprit de crainte. Elle avait désormais quasiment aménagé ici et l'idée de briser cette vie parfaite qu'elle vivait la rendait malade.

Regina interrompit ses pensées alors qu'elle bougea soudainement pour allumer la lampe de chevet. La blonde cligna plusieurs fois les yeux pour s'ajuster à la lumière avant de regarder sa petite amie.

**'**Je dois te parler.**'** Signa-t-elle nerveusement, son cœur battant à tout rompre.

Regina était peut être nerveuse mais Emma l'était désormais dix fois plus. Elle s'était tellement imaginée cette scène dans sa tête qu'elle était maintenant convaincue que Regina voulait tout arrêter entre elles.

**'**Bien sûr. De quoi veux-tu parler ?**'** Répondit-elle, souhaitant paraître décontractée, priant pour que la brune ne veuille que coordonner leur ordre de passage pour aller chercher Henry à l'école ou quelque chose sans intérêt.

**'**De deux choses.**'**

**'**Okay...**'**

Regina répondit en signant tellement vite qu'Emma n'eut pas le temps de comprendre.

**'**Quoi ?**'**

La brune réessaya, plus doucement cette fois.

**'**T'installerais-tu ici avec Henry et moi ?**'**

Le Shérif se figea. Ce n'était pas du tout ce à quoi elle s'était attendue. Elle sourit à la réalisation que cette simple question avait perturbé Regina pendant des heures et des heures.

**'**Regina, d'une certaine façon, je vie déjà ici. Mais pour répondre à ta question, oui !**'**

La brune sourit à son tour, soulagée d'avoir évacué la moitié du stress qu'elle avait ressenti cette dernière semaine.

**'**Tu es sûre ?**'**

**'**Plus que sûre.**'**

Emma se rapprocha d'elle pour placer sa tête sur la poitrine de la Mairesse. Après quelques minutes, elle releva finalement la tête et l'embrassa. Elle ne s'en lasserait jamais.

**'**Et quelle est la deuxième chose ?**'**

**'**Ma mère nous a invité à dîner.**'**

La blonde se redressa un peu, arborant un regard confus.

**'**La mère que tu n'as pas vu depuis quatre ans ?**'**

Regina eut un petit sourire dégouté.

**'**Celle-là même.**'**

**'**Et...**'**

**'**Et quoi ? Qu'en penses-tu ?**'**

**'**Pourquoi maintenant après toutes ces années ?**'**

**'**Henry veut rencontrer sa grand-mère et j'ai appris que le tenir éloigné de sa famille ne marche pas comme je l'aimerai.**'**

Un petit sourire apparut sur les lèvres d'Emma, elle se remémorait leur première rencontre.

**'**Donc tu veux que je vienne.**'**

**'**Bien sûr que je le veux.**'**

**'**Et bien je viendrai.**'** Signa la blonde résolument, contente de voir un regard reconnaissant sur le visage de la Mairesse.

**'**Okay.**'**

Regina ne put empêcher son corps de se relaxer visiblement, le stress la quittant. Elles s'embrassèrent une nouvelle fois avant d'éteindre la lumière et de finalement trouver le sommeil.

oOoOoOoOoOo

**"**Emmaaa ! J'arrive pas à faire ma cravate.**"** Cria l'enfant en sortant en courant de sa chambre, la panique apparente sur son visage alors qu'il cherchait sa mère biologique partout dans la maison.

La blonde l'entendit et quitta la chambre de la maîtresse des lieux, continuant de mettre sa seconde boucle d'oreilles. Apparemment, un dîner en compagnie des parents de Regina nécessitait d'être habillé sur son 31.

**"**Viens là.**"** Dit-elle alors que sa boucle d'oreille était désormais bien mise.

Elle s'agenouilla pour être à même hauteur que le garçon et commença à nouer la cravate en question.

**"**Comment tu te sens, Gamin ?**"**

**"**Nerveux.**"** Admit Henry, fixant ses chaussures beaucoup trop serrées.

Elles lui faisaient mal aux pieds mais sa mère lui avait affirmer qu'elles allaient avec son pantalon et qu'il ne pouvait pas changer.

**"**Ta mère est très nerveuse, elle aussi. Donc nous devons tout faire pour qu'elle sache que nous sommes avec elle. Ok ?**"**

**"**Ok.**" **Confirma-t-il, hochant la tête.

Pour une fois, il serait l'enfant modèle. Emma finit de faire sa cravate et la tapota deux fois.

**"**Ca à l'air bon.**"**

**"**Merci, Emma.**"**

**"**Maintenant... Pourquoi tu n'irais pas en bas pour nous attendre ? On a bientôt fini.**"**

**"**D'accord.**"**

Il était anormalement silencieux aujourd'hui. _Sûrement le stress_, pensa Emma.

Elle retourna dans la chambre de Regina et s'adossa dans l'encadrement de la porte alors que sa petite amie se dépêchait entre le dressing et le miroir. La brune était en pleine crise de panique. Elle avait commencé à se préparer à trois heures et il était déjà presque cinq heures.

Regina se regardait dans le miroir. Rien ne se passait comme prévu. Ca robe n'était pas belle à son goût, elle devait la changer -mais elle n'avait pas le temps !- elle ne trouvait pas les boucles d'oreilles qu'elle comptait porter et maintenant elle avait perdu son rouge à lèvres. Elle courra vers son armoire, faisant tomber quelques choses au passage.

Une main tapota son épaule, la main d'Emma, et cette main tenait le rouge à lèvres qu'elle cherchait depuis plusieurs minutes déjà. Regina se retourna pour faire face à la personne qui devait la supporter elle et son comportement plus que nerveux.

Emma tendit ses bras en avant , invitant l'autre femme à s'y réfugier lorsqu'elle vit dans quel état elle était. La brune ne se fit pas prier et soupira lorsque les bras protecteurs de la blonde vinrent entourer son corps tendu. Elle les quitta quelques instant plus tard.

**'**Tu es magnifique.**'** Signa Emma.

**'**Je n'ai même pas encore eu le temps de mettre du rouge à lèvres...**'** Répondit la brune avec un regard sceptique.

**'**Je m'en fiche, tu es quand même magnifique.**'**

**'**Merci. Tu n'es pas mal non plus.**'**

Regina retourna au miroir pour enfin appliquer la dernière touche à son maquillage. Elle se tourna dans tous les sens pour vérifier chaque petit détail. Lorsqu'elle accepta que tout était bon, elle attrapa son sac à main et suivit Emma hors de la pièce.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Le seul son que l'on pouvait entendre était le vrombissement de la voiture. Regina avait insister pour conduire le trajet jusqu'à Portland, où ses parents vivaient. Le silence était pesant, tendu.

Tout ce qu'Henry savait de ses grands-parents était que la dernière fois qu'il les avait rencontré, il n'était encore qu'un bébé. Il savait que sa mère n'en parlait pas beaucoup mais il n'avait aucune idée pourquoi.

Tout ce qu'Emma savait des parents de Regina était qu'ils étaient aisés, guindés et très strictes. La brune lui avait raconté comment sa mère l'avait forcé à vivre une vie dont elle ne voulait pas.

Apparemment, ils avaient une influence très forte. Ils avaient réussi à inscrire Regina dans une école de commerce alors qu'elle n'en avait aucunement envie, n'étant pas du tout intéressée dans cette filière. C'était juste avant que Regina ne déménage dans la petite ville de Storybrooke pour repartir à zéro.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant la maison, Emma et Henry regardèrent par leur fenêtre, émerveillés. La brune vivait déjà dans une immense maison mais cette maison là l'était encore plus. Regina stoppa la voiture et sortit rapidement, se déhanchant un peu sur ses talons hauts.

Les deux restant se hissèrent hors de la voiture à leur tour, continuant de fixer la villa, la bouche entrouverte. Emma regarda Regina lorsque celle-ci tendit les clés de la voiture à un homme qu'elle n'avait pas remarqué jusqu'ici. L'homme monta dans la Mercedes et partit la garer plus loin.

**'**Tes parents ont des valets ?**' **Demanda Emma, incrédule.

**'**Ils sont comme... Les gens les plus raffinés sur Terre.**'**

**'**Ouais, je vois ça.**'** Grogna la blonde.

C'était une expérience à vivre.

Le petit groupe fit son chemin jusqu'à la porte d'entrée qui était elle aussi très intimidante. Regina passa une dernière fois sa main dans ses cheveux, vérifia son rouge à lèvres et lissa sa robe avant d'actionner la sonnette.

Juste avant que la porte s'ouvre, Emma entrelaça ses doigts à ceux de la brune. Cette dernière la remercia du regard et serra un peu plus sa main.

La porte fut ouverte quelques secondes plus tard par un grand homme qui ressemblait exactement à un majordome. Selon Regina, cet homme travaillait pour les Mills depuis plus de vingt ans. Il hocha la tête en direction de Regina et elle lui sourit poliment en retour. Il se recula de deux pas et tint la porte pour que le trio puisse entrer.

**"**Bonjour, je suis Emma.**"**

**"**Salut, moi c'est Henry.**"**

La mère et le fils se présentèrent en même temps, c'était adorable. La blonde tendit sa main pour que l'homme la secoue mais ce dernier ce contenta d'hocher la tête à nouveau, un peu gêné.

Emma baissa doucement son bras, réalisant qu'elle n'était pas prête de recevoir de poignée de main alors que Regina ricanait dans son coin des deux amours de sa vie. Aujourd'hui allait vraiment être intéressant.

La brune se pavana dans cette maison qui, soit dit en passant, ressemblait plus à une cathédrale, comme si elle ne l'avait jamais quittée. Pendant ce temps, Emma et Henry la suivait silencieusement, leurs yeux fixaient au plafond où pendait un énorme chandelier.

Ils regardèrent ensuite le sol de marbre puis les murs où étaient fixés des dizaines de tableaux. Il y avait aussi quelques statues. On pouvait se demander si on était dans une maison ou un musée.

Après des minutes de contemplation, ils réalisèrent que Regina n'était plus là. Emma se précipita là où elle avait vu la brune se diriger et traîna son fils derrière elle en le tenant par la main. Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans une nouvelle pièce, ils s'arrêtèrent soudainement. La Mairesse se trouvait ici avec ses parents.

**'**Et voici Henry et Emma.**'** Signa-t-elle à son père qui chuchota la traduction dans l'oreille dans sa femme.

La blonde trouva ça bizarre mais n'y pensa pas plus que ça. Regina se tenait debout au milieu de la pièce, un peu embarrassée, ses mains liées à hauteur de sa poitrine.

Son père était petit. Il était buriné mais semblait gentil. Sa mère, elle, devait avoir une barre de fer à la place de la colonne vertébrale parce que sa posture était parfaite. Ses lèvres étaient pincées d'une manière qu'elle avait déjà vu chez Regina et ses yeux... Et bien ses yeux étaient indescriptibles.

Henry savait exactement à quoi les yeux de sa grand-mère ressemblait. C'était comme s'ils allaient lancer des rayons lasers à tout moment et détruire tout sur leur passage.

**"**Oh ! Enchantée de _enfin_ te rencontrer, Henry.**" **

La mère envoya un regard pointu à sa fille, le visage de cette dernière n'avait pas changé depuis l'entrée d'Henry et Emma dans la pièce. Le garçon fit de son mieux pour sourire, même si il était encore un peu effrayé par les rayons lasers.

**"**Et vous devez être Emma, la mère d'Henry. Vous pouvez m'appeler Cora.**"**

**"**Enchantée. Je suis aussi la petite amie de Regina.**"** Répondit la blonde tout en signant pour le confort de Regina.

Elle voulait être sûre que la brune savait qu'elle était à cent pourcents avec elle.

**"**Et vous signez aussi ? Que c'est charmant...**"** Ironisa Cora alors que son visage montrait son dégout.

Emma due se battre pour empêcher ses sourcils de se froncer. _Cette femme était-elle sérieuse ?_ Elle jeta un œil en direction de Regina qui arborait le regard le plus coupable qu'elle n'ait jamais vu.

**"**Je viens juste d'apprendre, il y a quelques temps. _Pour Regina_.**"** Répliqua-t-elle alors que Cora hochait la tête avec raideur.

**"**Et vous dites que vous êtes ensembles ?**"**

De nouveau, rien d'autre que du jugement se lisait sur le visage de cette femme, clairement insatisfaite des préférences sexuelles de sa fille. Ou peut être du fait qu'Emma en était le résultat.

**'**Mère, s'il te plait. Henry, voici ton grand-père. Son nom est aussi "Henry".**'** Signa Regina à son fils pendant qu'Henry Senior traduisait pour Cora.

Il y avait beaucoup de traduction à faire et cela semblait l'épuiser._ C'est peut être pour ça qu'ils ne parlent jamais_, pensa Emma.

Le père de la brune s'avança de quelques pas avant de se baisser pour secouer la main tendue du jeune garçon. Henry Senior sourit, vite suivit par la blonde. Il semblait complètement différent de sa femme.

**"**Bien. Il est temps de dîner. J'ai demander au chef de nous préparer spécialement un filet mignon.**" **Dit brusquement Cora, brisant le petit moment entre les deux Henry.

Regina, dont les bras pendaient désormais le long de son corps, traîna un peu à suivre sa mère jusqu'à la salle à manger et s'arrêta près d'Emma.

**'**Elle ne signe pas ?**'** Ne put s'empêcher de demander la blonde.

Elle n'arrivait pas à y croire. Elle ne connaissait Regina que depuis quelques jours lorsqu'elle avait ressenti le besoin d'apprendre le langage des signes pour pouvoir parler avec la Mairesse. _Comment s'était déroulée l'enfance de Regina ?_

**'**Elle pense que... Elle trouve que ça fait paysan.**'** Répondit-elle en roulant des yeux.

Être de nouveau dans cette maison, même pour quelques minutes, lui rappelait pourquoi elle était partie. Emma était sans voix. _Comment la magnifique femme qui se trouvait devant elle pouvait-elle être reliée à une femme comme Cora ?_

**'**Je suis vraiment désolée de t'avoir fait venir. C'est déjà horrible...**'**

Regina semblait inquiète, mordant sa lèvre inférieure. Elle se fera pardonner cette journée année après année. Elle savait que sa mère était impertinente, intimidante et toujours prompte à critiquer les autres mais elle avait pensé qu'aujourd'hui elle se serait bien comportée. Jusqu'ici, ça ne semblait pas être envisageable.

**'**J'ai proposé de venir. Je suis là pour toi.**'**

Emma l'embrassa rapidement avant de lui prendre la main et de partir rejoindre les autres.

**TBC**

* * *

Ce chapitre semble court... Pourtant il a autant de mots que les autres. Je pense que c'est parce qu'il n'y a que 2/3 actions principales.

Enfin bref ! Qu'en pensez-vous ? :) Je pense que la scène où Regina propose à Emma d'emménager aurait pu être plus longue, non ? Car là c'est adorable mais une scène de ce genre pourait être plus détaillée ^^ Car là elle demande, elle a sa réponse, elle est contente et zoup ! on passe à autre chose ^^ M'enfin c'est mon avis ;) Je ne fais que traduire ^^

Sinon bah voilà... Rien à ajouter :) Juste que je vous dis à Samedi et je vous souhaite un bon épisode demain soir/nuit :D

A la prochaine ;) Xx


	13. Chapter 13

Bien le bonjour les gens ! :) J'espère que vous allez bien ;) Moi ? Tranquille ^^

Déjà, j'aimerais vous remercier TOUS car cette Traduction a dépassé les 10000 vues ! :D Et c'est vraiment génial :3 (Plus de 11500 pour être précis, héhé :P) Ca me fait très plaisir, vraiment ! Pas tout le monde donne son avis, ce n'est pas du tout un problème, j'ai mes reviews hebdomadaires et c'est cool ;) Donc voilà... Encore MERCI ! :D

Je vous embête pas plus longtemps et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ;)

* * *

**Chapitre 13**

Le dîner pouvait précisément être décrit comme un désastre complet. Tout autre description n'aurait pas été assez forte. Tout avait commencé avec ce foutu filet mignon.

Henry Junior s'était vu servir une grosse tranche de cette viande très bien préparée et l'avait fixé d'un air perdu. C'était couvert d'une sauce plus qu'inhabituelle. Alors qu'il réfléchissait et élaborait une stratégie pour savoir comment il allait s'y prendre pour pouvoir couper sa viande, une sorte de duel s'était engagé entre Emma et Cora.

**"**Donc, Emma... Quand avez-vous emménager à Storybrooke ?**"**

**"**Il y a quelques mois, Henry est venu me retrouver à Boston et m'a ramené _à la maison_.**"**

L'enfant quitta des yeux son assiette et sourit à sa mère biologique. _Elle comprenait finalement_, pensa-t-il pour lui-même.

**"**Je vois. Et après vous avez rencontré Regina.**"**

**"**Oui-**"**

**"**Et maintenant vous êtes ensembles ?**"** Enchaîna Cora.

**"**Oui.**"**

Emma arrêta d'essayer et se contenta de répondre avec un mot ou deux. Cora semblait être partie à la pêche aux réponses et semblait ne pas s'intéressait au passé de la blonde.

**"**Et que faites-vous à Storybrooke ?**"**

**"**Je suis le Shérif.**"**

**"**Quelle coïncidence...**"** Cracha-t-elle. **"**Regina, te souviens-tu ce beau jeune homme, Killian, que nous avions rencontré à New York ?**"**

La brune hocha la tête sévèrement, clairement fâchée que sa mère parle de ce sujet en compagnie d'Emma.

**"**Et bien je l'ai invité ce soir ! Il devrait arriver pour le dessert.**"**

A l'intérieur, la blonde fulminait. Cora essayait-elle vraiment de caser sa fille alors qu'elle était là ? Mais à l'extérieur, elle restait passive, quelque chose qu'elle avait dû apprendre de Regina.

**'**Pourquoi l'inviterais-tu ici ?**'** Signa la brune pour Henry Senior qui chuchota la traduction dans l'oreille de sa femme.

Ce comportement rappelait à Emma le jeu du téléphone arabe.

**"**C'est un jeune homme merveilleux et il vient d'une très bonne famille lui aussi.**"**

Cora était toute étourdie lorsqu'elle imaginait toutes les choses que cette union entre leurs deux familles pouvait lui apporter.

**'**Non. Il est impoli, arrogant et porte bien trop de cuir.**'**

**"**Oh, ne soit pas bête, très chère. Il vient et c'_est tout_.**"**

Elle amena délicatement un morceau de viande à sa bouche et regardait autour d'elle tout en mâchant comme si de rien n'était.

Emma commença à s'agiter nerveusement sur son siège alors qu'Henry Senior envoyait un regard désolé en direction de sa fille. Henry Junior attrapa soudainement sa fourchette, enfin décidé à manger sa propre part de viande.

**'**Je refuse que tu dictes une nouvelle fois ma vie. Je suis avec Emma, voilà qui _est tout_ !**'** Signa furieusement Regina.

Emma arriva à la conclusion qu'un silence tendu pouvait être un million de fois plus intimidant que le plus fort des cris.

**"**Non, tu m'écoutes, jeune fille. Tu as eu ton temps pour faire Dieu sait quoi, avec Dieu sait qui.**"** Gronda-t-elle en lançant un regard en direction d'Emma. **"**Mais tu es ma fille et tu reviendras à la maison, là où est ta place.**"**

Juste au moment où Cora s'arrêta de hurler, un gros fracas se fit entendre du côté d'Henry Junior qui se figea. Il avait un peu trop forcé pour couper sa viande, ce qui avait fait volé son assiette ainsi que son couteau. Il y avait désormais de la sauce partout et le steak se trouvait aux pieds de Winston, le majordome.

Tout le monde se tourna vers l'enfant qui semblait tellement embarrassé.

**'**On s'en va. Si tu souhaites rester, Henry, Emma et moi viendront te chercher plus tard mais je ne supporte pas de rester ici.**'**

Il secoua la tête vivement et suivit ses deux mères hors de la salle à manger, ayant lui aussi besoin de quitter la pièce face à cette situation. Cora resta assise bien droite sur sa chaise, coupant un nouveau morceau de sa viande avant de le mener à sa bouche.

**"**Attendez !**"** Demanda Henry Senior en leur courant après.

Regina, étant partie la première et à vive allure, ne remarqua pas son père. Emma lui attrapa gentiment le bras alors qu'ils atteignaient déjà la porte d'entrée, ayant entendu la requête. La brune se retourna.

**'**Je suis désolée. Je dois juste... J'ai besoin de partir.**'** Signa-t-elle désespérément.

Il comprenait parfaitement.

**'**Juste avant que tu ne partes. Ta mère et moi t'avons invité parce que nous voulions t'offrir quelque chose.**'**

**'**Qu'est-ce que c'est ?**'**

**'**Ta mère a lu un article sur les implants cochléaires (NB: cochlée=une partie de l'oreille) dans un magazine. Nous voudrions t'en obtenir. Tu serais en mesure d'entendre.**'**

**'**Papa, je ne peux pas. Tu sais que recevoir quoi que ce soit d'elle revient à signer un contrat piégé. Elle me fera revenir vivre ici. Elle pensera pouvoir tout contrôler de nouveau.**'**

Son père se contenta d'hocher la tête doucement, admirant combien sa petite fille avait grandi. Même si c'était sans son aide.

Il n'avait toujours était qu'une simple ombre derrière la personnalité autoritaire de Cora. Il avait essayé pendant des années de s'imposer face à sa femme et pour montrer à sa fille ce qu'elle signifiait pour lui. Mais le voilà ici, aujourd'hui, vieux et toujours aussi lâche.

Au moins maintenant elle avait Emma. Cette femme semblait assez forte pour elles deux.

Regina s'approcha de quelque pas et prit son père dans ses bras, le serrant quelques secondes avant de se retourner et de quitter la maison, Emma et Henry collées à ses côtés.

Henry Senior regarda la petite famille descendre les marches et rejoindre leur voiture. Il regarda la main de la blonde quitter sa trajectoire initiale pour venir prendre celle de sa fille amoureusement. Il regarda Regina ébouriffer les cheveux de son fils et se dernier faire semblant de vouloir échapper à la prise de sa mère adoptive. Et il savait, à ce moment précis, que sa fille avait tout ce dont elle avait besoin pour être heureuse.

Il serait chanceux s'il elle revenait une fois ici.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Une semaine plus tard, la maison était silencieuse et sombre, la lune était la seule source de lumière. A part les quelques branches qui entraient en contact avec les vitres, le seul son que l'on pouvait entendre dans toute la maison était le cliquetis d'un clavier et d'une souris.

Emma était assise à la table de la salle à manger, son visage éclairé par l'écran de son ordinateur portable. Elle était assise ici depuis quelques heures, faisant défiler, pages après pages, toutes les informations qu'elle pouvait trouver sur les implants cochléaires.

Depuis qu'Henry Senior les avait mentionnées, la blonde était devenue très curieuse. Elle avait déjà entendu parler de prothèses auditives mais ces dernières ne servaient qu'à amplifier les sons. Regina était sourde, avec aucun son à amplifier. Les implants cochléaires, quant à eux, pouvait aider les gens sourds à entendre.

Au début, elle avait juste voulu savoir de quoi il s'agissait. Mais bien vite, ses recherches furent plus larges : les statistiques, le prix, les avancées technologiques, la réhabilitation, la disponibilité...

A ce moment, Emma devait être la personne la plus au courant en matière d'implants de ce genre, une vraie experte. Et avec chaque nouvelle page qu'elle lisait, elle devenait de plus en plus convaincue que ça méritait un essai.

La seule chose qui la retenait de demander à Regina à leur propos était l'attitude de la brune à leur égard. Elle avait rejeté l'idée en à peine quelques secondes.

Et même si c'était sans doute dû au fait que cela venait de sa mère, quelque chose disait à Emma que la brune avait aussi des préjugés sur ces implants. Elle amènerait la sujet tranquillement le lendemain matin.

Elle arrêta l'ordinateur et retourna dans la chambre, se faufilant doucement sous les couvertures pour ne pas réveiller le corps endormi à côté d'elle. Emma se blottit près de ce dernier et ferma les yeux, forçant son cerveau à s'arrêter pour la journée et à lui accorder quelques heures de sommeil. Mais elle avait trop de pensées en tête. Toutes les choses qu'elles venait d'apprendre tournoyaient dans son esprit et elle avait besoin de savoir si c'était ne serait-ce qu'une option pour Regina.

Elle toucha son bras, attendant une réaction de la part de la femme endormie. Elle le toucha de nouveau, plus fort , mais rien ne se passa. Cette fois, elle la poussa carrément, gentiment tout de même, et la brune sursauta. Elle se tourna dans le lit pour allumer la lampe de chevet avant de faire face à la blonde. Cette dernière s'était recroquevillée sous les couvertures et la regardait avec un regard penaud.

**'**Qu'y a-t-il ?**'** Signa la brune, grincheuse d'avoir été réveillée si soudainement.

**'**Je voulais juste te parler.**'** Admit Emma en retirant un peu les couvertures de son corps.

**'**A cette heure...**'** Elle fit une pause et regarda le réveil qui affichait 4:23, _ça avait intérêt d'être important_. **'**... du matin ?**'**

**'**Ouais.**'**

**'**De plus du fait qu'il est bien trop tôt, nous ne pouvons pas vraiment parler, très chère. Je ne sais pas si tu le sais, mais je suis sourde.**'**

Le sarcasme de la brune n'était jamais bien loin, même à moitié endormie.

**'**Et bien c'est un peu de ça dont je voulais te parler...**'** Avoua-t-elle, ne pensant pas vraiment à comment Regina pouvait interpréter cette phrase.

La brune était en train de plonger dans un vortex de désespoir, croyant qu'Emma avait finalement réalisé que sa surdité était un problème dans leur relation.

Quelque chose qu'elle ne pouvait pas surmonter.

Quelque chose qui la tirait vers le bas.

Quelque chose qui faisait qu'elle allait la quitter.

**"**Regina ?**"** Répéta le Shérif.

Regina fixait un point invisible mais revint à a réalité lorsqu'elle vit les lèvres d'Emma bouger.

**'**Désolée, quoi ?**'**

**'**Je voulais te parler des implants auditifs dont ton père a parlé.**'**

Le soulagement se lut sur le visage de la Mairesse et son corps se relaxa. Elle eut une forte envie d'enlacer l'autre femme qui ne renonçait jamais lorsqu'il s'agissait d'elle.

**'**Et donc ?**'**

**'**Tu n'as jamais envisagé d'en avoir ?**'** Demanda Emma innocemment, provoquant un soupir de la part de la brune.

**'**Ma mère voulait me les offrir juste pour qu'elle puisse dire que je lui suis redevable.**'**

**'**Mais et si tu te les offrais toi-même ?**'**

**'**Ces choses là sont hors de prix, Emma...**'**

**'**Ouais, je sais. Près de quarante-cinq milles dollard.**'**

Regina ricana. Elle avait senti que le lit était froid lorsque la blonde l'avait réveillée.

**'**Je vois que tu as fais des recherches.**'**

La Shérif sourit timidement et haussa les épaules.

**'**Je voulais juste m'informer.**'**

**'**Je ne peux pas justifier une telle dépense pour quelque chose avec laquelle j'ai vécu presque toute ma vie lorsqu'Henry doit faire des études.**'**

**"**Attends... Tu n'es pas née sourde ?!**"** Demanda précipitamment Emma.

**'**Non, j'ai eu une infection rare aux oreilles qui m'a fait perdre toute audition lorsque j'étais enfant.**'**

**'**Quel âge ?**'**

**'**J'avais cinq ans.**'**

Le cerveau débordant de la blonde se rappela d'un article disant que les adultes ayant grandi en entendant des sons, en connaissant le langage, avaient plus de chance que les implants fonctionnent par rapport à ceux qui étaient nés sourds. Ce moment de réflexion fut interrompu par Regina qui recommençait à signer.

**'**Il y a des risques que ça ne marche pas et tu dois allais en thérapie. Sans oublier que c'est toute une procédure médicale ce qui signifie que toi et Henry devraient prendre soin de moi pendant des jours. Et avec mon travail...**'**

Elle énuméra un grand nombre de raisons prouvant que ces implants ne seraient qu'un poids pour tout le monde. Emma lui attrapa les mains, la forçant à s'arrêter.

**'**Je comprends. Dormons maintenant.**'** Signa-t-elle simplement.

Elle passa amoureusement sa main dans les cheveux bruns avant de se mettre à l'aise. Regina se pencha un peu, l'embrassa sur le front et éteignit la lumière.

Emma resta allongée encore de longues minutes dans le noir avant d'enfin fermer les yeux. Elle avait toutes les informations dont elle avait besoin.

**TBC**

* * *

Et voilààà !

Bon, cette fois, oui ! le chapitre est plus court. Mais moi je n'y peux rien :P

Que dire de ce chapitre..? Hook et Regina ensemble selon Cora ? Yeurk ! J'aurais bien vu une scène où ils restent quand même jusqu'à la fin du diner, Killian se ramène mais à la place de s'intéresser à Regina comme le voudrait la mère de cette dernière, il tombe sous le charme de notre _belle_ blonde et notre _belle_ brune (on a de la chance avec nos persos, hein... ;]) devient jalouse ! :P Ca aurait été génial x) M'enfin bon :)

HS: Nos petits coeurs de #Swens risquent de souffrir ce Dimanche... Il y a tellement de CS, c'est affreux #NoHate ! Mais bon, on fait avec hein ^^' Je vous souhaite tout de même un bon épisode bien entendu ;) Perso, j'ai hâte de voir la SnowQueen en action ainsi que des scènes Regina/Henry ! :D Et Regina avec une queue de cheval *-*

Aller, bon Dimanche, bonne semaine et à Samedi :P

A la prochaine ;) Xx


	14. Chapter 14

Hello ! Oui, je sais, je suis en retard ^^'

Certains d'entre vous se sont même un peu inquiétés de ce retard mais pas de panique, je suis là ^^ J'étais censée vous poster ce chapitre hier soir mais pile au moment fatidique, ma mère a eu l'incroyable idée de me couper la connexion internet -' (Je sais, ça fait un peu excuse bidon mais je jure que c'est ce qu'il s'est passé, c'est ma mère qui est à blâmer !)

Sinon, je n'ai pas posté Samedi car comme vous avez pu le voir, j'ai écrit un OS "Never Give Up On the People You Love" qui m'a donc empêché de travailler la traduction ^^ (Si vous ne l'avez pas lu, allez-y, ça me ferait très plaisir :3)

M'enfin bon, me voilà, avec 3 jours de retard (à la place de 2 !) et...

Ah oui et au cas où... Si vous êtes sensibles, préparez un mouchoir :$ Allez, on se retrouve en bas ;)

* * *

**Chapitre 14**

Regina avait atteint le sommet de sa carrière. Elle avait préparé à elle toute seule le Festival d'Hiver et désormais tout son dur travail payait.

Henry et Emma se baladaient de stands en stands, chacun présentant toutes sortes de jeux dignes des plus grandes fêtes foraines. Ils étaient subjugués par toutes les choses proposées.

Quand une ville avait un seul restaurant majeur, qui s'avérait être un Diner, ce genre d'événement avait tendance à exciter ses habitants plus que d'habitude. Emma devait l'admettre, toutes ces longues nuits et journées de stresse que Regina avait dû subir valaient le coup. Le festival était une vraie réussite.

**"**Hey, Emma. Où est Maman ?**"**

**"**Je n'sais... Oh attends ! Je la vois !**"**

La blonde pointa une Regina anxieuse qui écrivait frénétiquement sur un bloc-notes pour une mince jeune femme aux cheveux rouges à à peu près une cinquantaine de mètres de leur position. La mère et le fils se regardèrent, ils connaissaient ce visage et qu'importe ce qui allait arriver, ça n'allait pas bien se passer. Ils trottinèrent rapidement en direction de la brunette.

**"**Je suis désolée, Madame le Maire. Je ne sais pas quoi vous dire. Ils l'ont livré puis sont partis, nous devons faire avec.**"**

**'**Quelque chose ne va pas ?**'** Signa Emma après que la rouquine ait fini son baratin.

Regina, remarquant la présence de la blonde, envoya un nouveau regard noir en direction de la vendeuse avant de répondre.

**'**Ariel, ici présente, m'a vendu un bassin-trempette qui était censé être rempli d'une eau tiède si ce n'est chaude. Ca ne s'appelle pas bassin-trempette _chaud_ pour rien !**'**

Un nouveau regard irrité fut envoyé à la rouquine qui roula des yeux. Regina continua :

**'**Mais à la place, nous avons un bassin-trempette normal rempli d'eau froide.**'**

Emma s'approcha du bassin en question avant d'y plonger sa main. Elle la retira bien vite.

**"**Mon Dieu, c'est glacé !C'est de la glace fondue ou bien ?**"**

Elle ne l'avait pas dit sarcastiquement comme l'aurait fait Regina si elle avait pu. Elle était de trop bonne humeur grâce à l'environnement qui l'entourait.

**"**Ca a refroidi à cause de l'air ambiant . C'était chaud quand on l'a acheté.**"** Expliqua Ariel tout en regardant le Shérif de bas en haut.

Cette dernière se contenta d'hausser les épaules avant de se retourner vers sa petite amie.

**"**Bon... Je suppose qu'il ne reste plus qu'à trouver quelqu'un prêt à supporter le froid.**"** Dit-elle tout en signant simultanément.

**'**Personne n'acceptera ! Ce serait fou.**'** Répliqua la brune en pressant ses lèvres.

Elle jeta un œil à la vendeuse qui passait une main d'en ses cheveux en continuant de fixer la blonde. Emma, de son côté, ne lui prêtait aucune attention et se pencha vers Henry pour lui chuchoter quelque chose à l'oreille. Regina fronça les sourcils, fixant à son tour cette vendeuse de bassin-trempette, ne remarquant pas que son fils venait de partir en sprintant.

Emma se redressa avant d'alterner son regard entre la rouquine qui battait des cils en la regardant et Regina qui semblait organiser son prochain meurtre.

Dans un mouvement rapide, Regina pivota en direction du Shérif, lui retira quelques cheveux du visage avant de l'embrasser passionnément, la prenant totalement par surprise. Ce fut aussi la brune qui brisa le baiser, tournant fièrement la tête vers Ariel. Elle sembla comprendre le message puisqu'elle rangea son stylo avant de s'en aller.

**"**Bon débarras.**" **Entendit Emma, la faisant se retourner en embarquant la brune avec elle.

**"**Oh ! Hey, Ruby !**"**

**"**Salut Emma ! Regina, ne faites pas attention à cette fille, elle n'apporte que des problèmes. Je pense cependant qu'elle ne pensera plus jamais à regarder Emma une nouvelle fois.**"**

La Mairesse lui sourit, quelque chose de rare.

**"**Attendez, vous parlez de quoi ?**"** Demanda la blonde en regardant les deux femmes.

**"**Ariel. Elle est connue pour prendre les hommes et femmes des autres. Elle n'a aucune limite.**"**

**"**Je comprends pas...**"**

**"**Regina comprend.**"** Affirma la serveuse en indiquant la brune d'un signe de tête.

Cette dernière secouait la tête face à l'incompréhension de sa petite amie.

**"**Regina, de quoi elle-**"** Commença la blonde avant d'être coupée par le retour soudain de leur fils, haletant.

Il se pencha, les mains sur les genoux, cherchant à retrouver son souffle. Bien que son visage était toujours tourné vers le sol, sa main droite tendait un sac au Shérif.

**"**Je reviens tout de suite !**"** Cria Emma en commençant à courir à travers la foule.

Elle revint à peine une minutes plus tard, haletante à son tour. Elle était habillée de la même façon que lorsqu'elle était partie. Les deux brunes la regardaient d'un air perdu. Henry croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine, fier de lui.

**'**Que viens-tu juste d'aller faire ?**'** Demanda Regina, les sourcils froncés.

**'**Tu as dit que le seul type de personne qui serait prêt à entrer dans ce bassin serait fou et je ne peux pas laisser les gens penser que je suis médiocre.**'**

Tout en parlant, la blonde avait ouvert son manteau, dévoilant le haut d'un bikini noir. Lorsqu'elle retira son pantalon, tout le monde comprit ce qui était sur le point de se passer. La blonde releva la tête avec un énorme sourire. Bientôt, le reste de la foule souriait lui aussi.

Le sourire en coin de Regina était adorable mais il était aussi accompagné d'une expression bouche bée. Henry resta aux côtés de sa mère biologique lorsqu'elle commença à se diriger vers le bassin-trempette.

**"**Tiens, tu vends les tickets.**"** Dit-elle en lui tendant une liasse de tickets oranges avant de grimper l'échelle menant à la plateforme se trouvant au dessus de l'eau glacée. **"**Oh wow..!**"** S'exclama-t-elle lorsqu'elle prit conscience de la température de l'air ambiant.

Ruby et Regina bougèrent de leur place et se rapprochèrent de l'attraction, rigolant du comportement du Shérif.

**"**Elle vous aime vraiment, hein ?**"** Dit la serveuse, mine de rien, après avoir donné un petit coup de coude à l'autre femme.

La Mairesse sortit le bloc-notes qu'elle avait utilisé lors de sa conversation avec Ariel et écrivit sur une nouvelle page, un petit sourire courbant ses lèvres.

_Oui, c'est le cas._

**"**Qui veut voir le Shérif lâché dans de l'eau glacée ? Juste un dollar par essai !**"** Cria Henry de toutes ses forces, prenant son rôle très au sérieux.

Une queue se forma rapidement devant la table où le garçon vendait ses tickets. Cela inquiéta un peu Emma de voir à quelle vitesse la file s'était allongée. Il y avait autant de gens qui souhaitaient la voir souffrir du froid ?

Les cinq premiers à tenter le coup n'eurent pas une chance, leur visée étant loin d'être bonne.

La blonde se contentait de remuer ses pieds dans le vide, essayant de ne pas penser à la condamnation qui l'attendait.

Lorsqu'August se plaça sur la ligne de lancée, Henry savait qu'Emma était foutue. Le brun tournait la balle entre ses doigts, calculant la distance entre sa position et la cible. Lui et le Shérif avaient développé une relation très amicale depuis son arrivée à Storybrooke. Malgré le fait qu'il était arrivé au dos de sa moto à peine quelques semaines auparavant, il la taquinait comme le ferait un grand frère. Mais Emma lui rendait bien la pareille.

La semaine dernière, elle avait rajouté du sel dans son café avant qu'il n'ait le temps de quitter le Diner et maintenant elle savait... C'était l'heure de la revanche.

**"**Prête à plonger, Swan ?**"**

**"**C'est ça, on va voir, Booth ! Mais tu sais, ça devrait être toi à ma place, vu que c'est un 'dunking booth' (NB: mot anglais du bassin-trempette), nous devons réaliser la prophétie !**"**

Henry grogna. En plus de mériter les représailles de l'écrivain, elle les cherchait.

August lança la balle sur la cible et on entendit un gros 'smack' lorsqu'elle toucha le rond rouge. La dernière chose que vit Regina avant que la blonde ne soit lâchée dans l'eau glacée fut un petit sourire lui étant adressé. Cependant, lorsqu'elle refit surface, le sourire avait définitivement disparu.

**"**OH MON DIEU !**"** Cria Emma alors que sa respiration était saccadée.

Elle réussi quand même à rire malgré le manque d'air et sortit du bassin. Regina tenait une couverture et l'ouvrit pour accueillir le Shérif qui s'y blottit immédiatement. La brune commença tout de suite à frotter le corps tremblant de sa petite amie pour la réchauffer. Ses lèvres étaient bleues et ses dents claquaient, ce qui les fit rire toutes les deux.

**'**Tu es définitivement folle, tu le sais ça ?**'** Signa Regina après que la blonde ait prit un pas en arrière, tenant fermement la couverture autour d'elle.

**"**J-J-Just-te pour t-toi, ch-chérie.**"** Bégaya-t-elle en retour.

Regina roula des yeux, amusée.

**"**Qui est partant pour un bon chocolat chaud ?**"**

Il sembla que l'acte de bravoure d'Emma incita d'autres personnes à se sacrifier et à monter sur la passerelle au dessus du bassin. Henry resta à sa table à vendre les tickets et à regarder les gens essayer de viser juste pendant une heure après qu'Emma se soit réchauffée.

Le Shérif et la Mairesse étaient assises sur un banc, regardant les gens passer, Emma buvant un énième chocolat chaud saupoudré de cannelle. Regina s'était complètement relaxée par rapport au début de la journée. La présence de la blonde semblait souvent en être la cause.

**'**Je n'ai jamais été dans un festival comme celui-ci.**'** Commenta Emma alors qu'elle regardait la foule rigoler et s'amuser d'un enfant finissant trempé après que son frère ait touché la cible en plein dans le mille.

**'**Même lorsque tu étais enfant ?**'**

**'**J'allais nul part étant enfant. Orpheline, tu te souviens ?**'** Sourit-elle faiblement alors qu'elle essayait de blaguer sur un passé qui continuait de la hanter.

**'**Je suis désolée.**'**

**'**Non, c'est bon. Je me rappelle par contre cette fois où avec l'un des frères que j'avais dans une famille, nous marchions dans la rue et nous avions trouvé une grosse boite. On l'avait ramené jusque derrière la maison et on l'avait complètement colorié avec des marqueurs. On l'avait ramené à un carnaval et on avait prétendu que c'était un nouveau jeu. Mais, un jour, il a plu et tout notre travail dessus s'est effacé et la boite est devenue toute molle jusqu'à être de la bouillie de carton...**'**

Emma rigolait doucement à ce souvenir, se rappelant combien leur obsession pour cette simple boîte avait pu être ridicule. Ils avaient même voulu dormir dedans une nuit. Mais ils avaient prit peur une heure après le couché du soleil et étaient retournés dans la maison en courant.

**'**Il a été le meilleur ami que j'ai connu, ce garçon. Je n'ai jamais su son vrai nom, je l'appelais toujours 'Red' à cause de ses cheveux roux, on aurait dit qu'il était en feu.**'**

Regina lui tapota gentiment la cuisse en signe de soutien et lui sourit.

**'**Et bien, désormais tu m'as moi, Emma Swan, et je serai heureuse de réaliser tous tes rêves d'enfance.**'**

**'**Même si... L'un de mes rêves consiste à te voir en bikini au dessus d'un bassin-trempette ?**'**

La brune rigola tout en croisant ses jambes et plaçant un coude sur le dossier du banc, tournant son buste pour faire face au Shérif.

**'**Je doute que c'était l'un de tes rêves d'enfance.**'**

**'**Tu serais surprise...**'**

**'**Essaye encore, très chère.**'**

**'**Que dis-tu de ces énormes peluches, là-bas ?**'** Demanda-t-elle en indiquant un stand qui consistait à lancer des anneaux autour de bouteilles.

De magnifiques peluches plus grandes les unes que les autres étaient à gagner.

Sans donner de réponse à sa petite amie, Regina se leva et se dirigea, déterminée, vers le stand. On lui tendit un lot d'anneaux, sans qu'elle ait à payer, bien sûr. Être Maire avait ses avantages. Elle lança gracieusement un anneau qui arriva autour de la bouteille du premier coup. Elle pointa l'énorme ours rose qu'avait remarqué la blonde quelques minutes plus tôt. On le lui détacha avant de le lui mettre dans les bras.

Emma ricanait alors que Regina revenait vers elle, un sourire fier sur le visage. Elle se rassit sur le banc, plaçant la peluche à côté d'une Emma ravie.

**'**Pourquoi je ne suis pas surprise que tu excelles à un jeu aussi étrange que le lancer d'anneaux ?**'**

La Mairesse ne répondit pas, se contentant d'embrasser l'autre femme. Lorsqu'elle se recula, la blonde remarqua que ses joues étaient bien plus rouges que d'habitude.

**'**Que dirais-tu de rentrer à la maison et de quitter ses vêtements tout mouillés ?**'** Proposa la brune avec un regard espiègle.

**'**Je dois dire que tu viens juste de réaliser un nouveau rêve Emma Swan !**'**

Elle resserra la couverture qui était toujours sur ses épaules et attrapa la main de Regina pour l'aider à se lever.

**"**Henry ! On rentre !**"** Cria la blonde à l'adresse du garçon qui était aux anges de s'occuper de son propre stand.

**"**Je vais rester ! August me ramènera.**" **Cria-t-il en retour en plaçant ses mains autour de sa bouche.

Ses deux mères hochèrent positivement la tête et elles partirent, direction la maison.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Durant tout le trajet, Emma avait rassemblé son courage pour lancer le sujet des implants cochléaires à nouveau. Regina était hésitante, mais la blonde ne savait pas si elle n'aimait pas l'idée même de ces implants ou si elle craignait que ce serait trop de travail pour Henry et elle.

Si c'était le premier cas, Emma se jura de ne plus jamais en parler. Elle voulait juste le meilleur pour sa petite amie, après tout. Mais si c'était le second, alors elle savait que c'était à elle de montrer à la brune qu'elle était prête à tout pour elle et qu'il n'y aurait jamais de quelconque fardeau à porter.

Avec une main sur la poignée de la porte d'entrée, Emma se retourna rapidement vers Regina qui se tenait derrière elle, tranquillement.

**'**Je... J'étais en train de penser aux implants cochléaires...**'** Commença-t-elle, attendant la réaction de la brune.

Mais bien sûr, cette dernière savait être une vraie statue quand elle le voulait. Emma se maudit de ne pas mieux savoir cacher ses émotions dans des situations pareilles. Regina semblait attendre qu'elle continue, ce qu'elle fit donc.

**'**Je sais que tu ne les veux pas pour une raison mais je veux juste savoir pourquoi. Je pense qu'ils pourraient march-**'**

Sans laisser le temps à Emma de finir, la Mairesse la dépassa et entra dans la maison. La blonde sentit son cœur se serrer alors qu'elle la suivait. Regina se retourna violemment après quelques pas et se mit à signer frénétiquement à l'autre femme.

**'**Tu crois que je ne veux pas entendre, Emma ? Tu crois que la perte complète d'un sens n'a pas entièrement ruiné ma vie ?!**'**

Le Shérif se sentait de plus en plus mal. Elle ne supportait pas de voir des larmes se formaient dans les yeux chocolats en face d'elle. Son cœur semblait avoir coulé si profondément qu'elle ne savait plus s'il battait dans sa poitrine ou dans son ventre.

**'**J'ai grandi dans une maison dans laquelle ma mère pensait que ne pas pouvoir entendre me rendait stupide. Tous les jours, j'allais à l'école et les enfants parlaient de moi. Juste. A. Côté. De. Moi. Je me suis battue corps et âme pour obtenir mon poste de Maire et encore aujourd'hui, je dois effrayer les gens pour avoir leur respect. Être sourde a dicté toute ma vie !**'**

Elle ne put retenir ses larmes plus longtemps et celles-ci commencèrent à rouler sur ses joues pour finir dans son cou. Elle se mordit la lèvre, souhaitant arrêter de pleurer mais elle ne pouvait empêcher son menton de trembler.

Un sanglot brisa le silence de la maison, rapidement coupé par la main de Regina maintenant placée sur sa bouche.

**'**Tu crois que je ne veux pas de ces implants ?**' **Continua-t-elle avant de disparaitre rapidement dans son bureau.

Emma ne savait pas ce qu'elle faisait ou si elle reviendrait. Ce fut à se moment qu'elle remarqua que ses propres joues étaient elles aussi humides.

Regina revint après quelques secondes avec un épais cahier dans les mains. Elle le plaça dans les mains de la blonde et l'ouvrit pour elle.

**'**Je les ai voulu toute ma vie. Mais parents viennent peut être d'en prendre connaissance mais j'ai suivi leur invention, leurs tests, leur mise en vente.**'**

Emma baissa les yeux pour regarder le cahier. Il était rempli d'une centaine de pages elles-même remplies d'articles sur les implants cochléaires, un journal montrant une photo du premier patient, des images d'oreilles biologiques, des plans et un CD avec 'La première musique que j'ai écouté' écrit dessus d'une écriture enfantine.

La blonde sentit les mains de la Mairesse sur ses poignets et releva la tête, la regardant avec des yeux rouges.

**'**De mes dix ans jusqu'à mes vingt ans, j'ai économisé pour les avoir.**'**

**'**Mais, tes parents...**'** Commença Emma, regrettant bien vite son interruption.

**'**Je ne pouvais pas laisser cette satisfaction à ma mère. Encore aujourd'hui je ne le peux pas. Et maintenant, avec Henry, je ne peux pas dépenser de l'argent dans quelque chose qui pourrait l'empêcher d'avoir le meilleur futur.**'**

**"**Sa meilleure chance...**"** Murmura la blonde en se remémorant sa propre décision il y a dix ans de cela pour la même raison : lui donner sa meilleure chance.

**'**Exactement. De plus, lorsque j'avais des économies raisonnables, je vivais avec un petit garçon de deux ans. Je ne pouvais pas le laisser seul à s'occuper de lui-même pendant que je guérissait. J'étais seule, Emma. Qui allait prendre soin de moi ?**'**

**"**Je le ferai !**"** Cria soudainement la blonde, prenant les mains de Regina dans les siennes, après avoir déposé le cahier. **"**Si tu étais sourde pour le reste de notre vie à passer ensembles, ça ne ferait aucune différence pour moi ! Je t'aime _toi_. Tout ce que tu es. Mais si j'ai l'opportunité de t'offrir quelque chose qui pourrait changer ta vie pour le meilleur, alors je trouverai un moyen de te l'offrir ! Je ne peux pas faire disparaitre ta mère, tous ces enfants ou toutes ces années de solitude mais je peux changer le futur. Tu ne seras pas seule. Tu seras en sécurité. Tu seras heureuse. Je peux faire tout ça ! Et si pour ça il faut que tu écoutes mon affreuse voix chanter sous la douche ou que tu entendes Henry se plaindre le matin de devoir aller en cours ou encore... Le bruit du bacon qui est en train de frire avant que je ne le face brûler alors considère que c'est fait.**"**

Regina pleurait silencieusement en lisant les lèvres de celle qu'elle aimait lui promettre tant de belles choses. Elle la regardait avec émerveillement alors qu'elle continuait de vider ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur.

**"**Mais j'ai besoin de savoir ce que tu veux. Alors pour dix secondes, juste dix secondes, je veux que tu sois la plus égoïste. A cent pourcents, tout ce que tu as, égoïste.**"**

Regina avait un petit sourire sur le visage.

**"**Ne pense pas à moi ou à Henry ou ta famille. Juste toi. Que veux-tu vraiment ?**"** Finit Emma en plaçant sa main droite sur la poitrine de la brune, au dessus de son cœur.

Regina regardait le visage de la blonde qu'elle aimait en pensant. Elle mit de côté tous ses doutes et se concentra sur ce qu'elle voulait. _Que voulait-elle ?_

Lorsque ses yeux regardèrent ceux émeraudes en face d'elle, elle savait.

**'**Je veux t'entendre rire.**'**

**TBC**

* * *

Tadaaa ! Alors ? Alors ?! :D

Je sais pas vous, mais le passage ou Regina avoue ce qu'elle ressent puis Emma qui lui promet un futur m'a beaucoup ému :') J'en avais les larmes aux yeux ! C'est pour des scènes comme celles-ci que je voulais traduire cette Fic, elle est tellement belle... Juste magnifique.

Maintenant, comme chaque semaine, j'ai hâte de savoir ce que vous en pensez ! Avez-vous des remarques ? des suppositions pour la suite des événements ? ou autre ? :D

Etant en vacances, je devrais pouvoir bien travailler la traduction :) Mais vu que j'ai prit du retard avec ce chapitre, j'ai désormais du retard pour le prochain ! (La logique ~) Mais ça va, je vais bosser x)

HS: Avez-vous regardez le 4x04 de Dimanche ? Je veux pas dire mais là le terme #OnceUponAHook a prit tout son sens... Non mais sérieux là elle est où Regina ?! Personnellement, je n'aime pas Hook mais ça c'est vraiment personnel (#NoHate) mais bon on ne voit que lui et le CS ! C'est super frustrant -' Mais bon selon la promo du 4x05, notre patience va être récompensée ! Ahlala... ^^' Notre MamaRegal nous manque !

Allez, bonne semaine et merci d'avoir lu :)

A la prochaine ;) Xx


	15. Chapter 15

Bonjour ! Je suis à l'heure ! :D "Normal !" vous allez me dire... Bah vous avez raison xP

Bon bref... Me voici avec un chapitre plus long que le précédent, normalement c'est le 2ème plus long depuis le début :)

J'en dis pas plus, j'ai rien à ajouter alors bonne lecture :D

* * *

**Chapitre 15**

**"**C'est NOOOOOOËËËËL !**"** Cria Henry en sautant sur le lit où Emma et Regina dormaient.

La blonde sentit ses poumons se vider de tout air lorsque l'enfant lui atterrit dessus. Regina n'arrangeait pas les choses alors qu'elle chatouillait le garçon, le faisant se tortiller sur le ventre de sa mère biologique.

**"**'Man ! Arrête ! Maman !**"**

Il n'arrivait même plus à parler, son corps semblant être hors de contrôle. Ses jambes et ses bras s'agitaient dangereusement près du visage du Shérif. Elle ricanait à son tour, luttant pour se défaire du poids de son fils. Elle commençait à réellement manquer d'air.

**"**Ca suffit !**"** S'exclama Emma en quittant le lit avant d'attraper son fils par les pieds, le levant en l'air la tête en bas.

Il continuait de gigoter, criant et rigolant. Emma le déposa sans ménagement sur le lit, l'enfant finissant dans une mer de draps blancs. Il se releva bien vite et commença à sauter sur le matelas.

**"**C'est Noël, c'est Noël !**"**

**"**La vache, qu'est-ce qui t'arrives ? Cinq heures de sommeil ? Pourquoi t'as autant d'énergie ?**"**

**"**Parce que c'est Noël, Emma !**"**

Il avait refusé d'aller se coucher hier soir. Ils avaient donc regarder la télévision qui enchaînait les films de Noël un par un jusqu'à ce que Regina et Emma ne puissent plus retenir leurs bâillements et commencent à s'assoupir. Henry, lui, était bien trop excité.

Ce n'était pas qu'il croyait au Père Noël, ce n'était pas le cas. Ce qu'Emma trouvait difficile à croire aux vues que quelques mois auparavant, ce même garçon croyait que la ville était habitée par des personnages des contes de fées de notre enfance. Mais selon Henry : le Père Noël c'était pour les bébés.

Non, la raison pour laquelle Henry était aussi excité était qu'il y a quelques semaines, la nouvelle version de son jeu vidéo préféré, auquel il était obsédé, était sortie. C'était tout ce qu'il voulait pour Noël, avait-il dit à ses deux mères. Et l'idée qu'il n'était plus qu'à une nuit d'accomplir son rêve de finalement posséder 'le meilleur jeu sur Terre' avait été comme une poussée d'adrénaline. C'était aussi peut être en rapport avec la quantité de sucre qu'il avait pu manger la veille au soir avec les cookies que Regina avait préparé.

**"**Va au salon, Gamin. Ta mère et moi serons là dans un rien de temps.**"**

**"**Okay ! Ne mettez pas trop longtemps !**"**

Il courra hors de la pièce, dévala les escaliers pour enfin s'asseoir juste à côté du sapin.

**'**Est-il comme ça chaque Noël ?**'** Demanda Emma à Regina qui s'était assise calmement contre la tête de lit.

**'**Chaque année.**'** Répondit la brune, encore à moitié endormie avant de passer une main dans ses cheveux.

Elle mentionna à l'autre femme de s'approcher et l'embarqua dans un long baiser. Ca ne prit pas longtemps avant que les mains de la blonde commencent à caresser le cou de la Mairesse, demandant gentiment plus. Lorsque Regina se recula, le Shérif fit une moue boudeuse.

**'**Tu ne peux t'en prendre qu'à toi d'avoir dit à Henry que nous serons en bas rapidement.**'** Réprimanda la brune avant de disparaitre dans la salle de bain avec un sourire insolent courbant ses lèvres et un déhancher exagéré.

Après plusieurs réflexions et trois nouvelles visites du garçon, le petit groupe descendit finalement jusqu'au salon.

Henry avait le feu vert pour commencer à ouvrir ses cadeaux pendant qu'Emma était partie dans la cuisine faire du café pour elle et la brune. Cela lui avait prit deux mois pour apprendre comment cette dernière désirait son café et désormais elle le lui faisait quasiment tous les matins.

Ce n'était pas de la cuisine mais ça prenait place dans la cuisine donc elle était fière de cet exploit. Elle apporta prudemment les tasses fumantes jusqu'au salon avant de les déposer au bord de la table basse, embrassant la joue de sa petite amie au passage avant de prendre place sur le canapé.

**"**Wooooaaah !**"** S'extasia Henry tout en regardant chaque centimètre de la boite du jeu qu'il voulait tant. **'**Merci... Maman ?**'**

Il alterna son regard entre les deux femmes, ne sachant pas de qui venait le cadeau.

**'**Tous tes cadeaux viennent de nous deux.**'** Répondit Regina avant que le garçon ne se catapulte dans ses bras pour un câlin rapide, faisant pareil avec Emma.

C'était vrai, elles avaient fait tous les achats de Noël ensembles. Depuis qu'Emma était à Storybrooke, elle n'avait pas à s'occuper d'un loyer à payer et depuis sa promotion au poste de Shérif, elle se retrouvait avec plus d'argent qu'elle n'en avait l'habitude.

Elles avaient joint leurs forces pour faire des folies et gâter leur fils pour Noël. Et elles avaient apprécié chaque minute. Leurs nuits de shopping étaient celles qui avaient renforcé encore plus leurs liens familiaux naissants.

Henry plaça prudemment son nouveau jeu dans le coin de la pièce où il avait déjà débuté une pile de ses cadeaux ouverts. Regina avait apporté un sac poubelle dans le salon pour les papiers cadeaux, mais aucun ne finit dans ce même sac, jonchant le sol sur une grande partie de la pièce.

Après que le garçon ait fini d'ouvrir la totalité de ses cadeaux, il brancha immédiatement son jeu sur la télé juste à côté du sapin. Il était si fatigué d'être rester éveillé si tard la veille et de s'être levé si tôt le matin même que sa tête balançait doucement alors qu'il jouait. Il se redressait soudainement à chaque son un peu plus fort que les autres.

Regina et Emma restèrent colées l'une à l'autre sur le canapé, encore dans leurs pyjamas et buvant leurs cafés. La brune laissa reposer sa tête sur l'épaule du Shérif, sirotant joyeusement le breuvage préparé amoureusement par ce dernier. C'était parfait. Son café. Ce moment. La personne à côté d'elle. Tout était parfait.

Détestant de devoir se lever, elle alla chercher un petit paquet carré emballé avec soin de sous le sapin.

**'**C'est pour toi.**'** Affirma-t-elle en tendant le paquet vers la blonde avant de se rasseoir à ses côtés.

Avec un sourire en coin, Emma déballa doucement le cadeau avant de regarder ce que c'était. _Une pile d'e-mails ?_ La blonde, plus que confuse, lut rapidement la première page puis les suivantes. Au fur et à mesure de sa lecture, ses yeux s'étaient écarquillés de plus en plus.

**"**Regina...**"** Soupira-t-elle tout en continuant sa lecture, elle ne pouvait regarder ailleurs.

La Mairesse souleva le menton de sa petite amie avec un doigt pour gagner son attention.

**'**Le frère dont tu m'as parlé, celui de la grosse boîte et du carnaval. Je l'ai trouvé.'

**"**Mais comment- comment tu as..?**"**

**'**J'ai sources et mes connexions.**'**

**"**Qui-**"**

**'**Il est ici Emma.**'**

**"**Où ça ?**"** Demanda la blonde en scannant les pages à la recherche de réponses.

Elle releva les yeux vers la brune.

**'**Ici. A Storybrooke. C'est August. Le garçon que tu connaissais au nom de Red est en fait August. Apparemment, il le savait depuis le début. Il t'a retrouvé il y a quelques mois et est venu ici pour te voir. Mais lorsqu'il t'a rencontré, il a prit peur. Il a dit qu'il pensait que peut être tu ne te souviendrais plus de lui.**'**

**"**August ?**"**

**'**Oui.**'**

**"**August Booth ?**"** Redemanda Emma, totalement incrédule.

Ce n'était pas le fait qu'August était son frère adoptif. Etrangement, cela semblait normal, naturel. C'était plutôt le fait qu'il était ici et qu'elle ne le savait même pas. Et que désormais il était brun...

**'**Est-ce que ça va, Emma ?**'**

Regina s'était redressée sur le canapé, commençant un s'inquiéter un peu. Emma avait engagé le sujet 'Red' assez souvent ces derniers temps, se remémorant comment ils organisaient leurs propres Noël à eux chaque année. Elle était tellement nostalgique à propos de ce garçon que la brune avait pensé que ce serait vraiment le cadeau qui signifierait quelque chose pour elle.

Le Shérif s'en fichait des biens matériels. Elle aurait certainement aimé une nouvelle veste en cuir. Mais Regina avait besoin de lui montrer tout ce qu'elle représentait pour elle et une veste ne pourrait faire cela.

**"**Ca va.**"** Répondit la blonde, quittant ses pensées.

Un énorme sourire était apparu sur son visage. Elle passa un main dans ses cheveux, toute excitée. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire la chance qu'elle avait. Elle avait trouvé son fils, l'amour de sa vie et désormais, un ami avec lequel elle avait grandi était venu la trouver _elle_.

**'**Il veut que l'on se voit plus tard. Il nous a invité au Diner pour un dîner de Noël.**'**

Emma releva la tête pour regarder la femme assise à côté d'elle.

**'**Je t'aime.**'** Signa-t-elle en totale adoration.

**'**Je t'aime aussi.**'**

**'**J'ai aussi quelque chose pour toi.**'**

L'anxiété qu'avait ressenti Emma jusqu'ici fut multipliée par dix lorsqu'elle alla chercher son cadeau sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Ses mains tremblaient lorsqu'elle plaça une carte sur les cuisses de la brune. Dieu, qu'elle était nerveuse !

Regina détacha doucement et prudemment la partie collée de l'enveloppe pour en sortir une petite carte carrée. La brunette lut ce qui était écrit dessus mais était dans un tel état de choc qu'elle ne réagit pas.

Emma la regarda lire et relire les mots quatre fois avant que des yeux chocolats ne la regardent à leur tour.

**'**Je ne comprends pas...**'** Signa la Mairesse avant de rapidement relire les mots pour la dixième fois maintenant.

La carte qu'elle tenait entre ses mains était la date du rendez-vous de son opération pour des d'implants cochléaires. En haut, dans le coin, se trouvait le logo de l'hôpital de Portland.

**'**Mais comment as-tu pu payer ça ? Tu as dit que c'était près de cinquante milles dollars...**'**

**'**Lorsque j'avais dix-huit ans, j'ai chuté dans les escaliers d'un grand magasin. Les marches sont comme tombées en ruines sous mes pieds. Il s'avérait que cet escalier était fait d'une matière pas chère mais illégale car trop risquée. Tout ce que je sais c'est que je suis ressortie de cet accident avec cinquante milles dollars de dommages et intérêts et tout ce que j'avais à faire était de ne rien dire à personne. Je les gardais pour... Je sais pas, une occasion comme celle-ci.**'**

**'**Mais ma compagnie d'assurance a dit-**'**

**'**Je me suis déjà entretenue avec elle.**'**

**'**Tu as parlé à ma compagnie d'assurance ?**'**

**'**Ouais, j'ai sorti la carte de la sourde et je leur ai dit que j'étais ton interprète. Je pense qu'ils viennent d'embaucher une nouvelle personne car la fille à qui j'avais à faire n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'elle faisait. Quand j'ai dit que j'avais les cinquante milles dollars de prêts, elle a approuvé. J'ai fait la même chose avec le chirurgien. Il avait un rendez-vous dans ses fichiers à ton nom qui date apparemment de plusieurs années pour voir si tu étais apte pour la chirurgie. Tu dois juste y aller la veille pour un bilan de santé préopératoire.**'**

**'**Tu as fraudé ma compagnie d'assurance juste pour que ce soit une surprise ?**'**

Emma ricana tout en levant Regina du canapé, l'amenant à se tenir face à elle.

**'**Bien sûr que je l'ai fait, j'aime les surprises !**'**

La brune se pencha en avant et embrassa tendrement sa petite amie. Elle se cola à son corps quelques instants avant de se reculer pour signer.

**'**Je veux juste que tu n'espères pas trop. Il arrive que ça ne marche pas...**'**

**'**Tout ce que j'espère c'est que tu sois heureuse. Si tu décides maintenant que tu n'en veux pas, j'annulerais le rendez-vous et nous prendrons l'argent avant de partir avec Henry pour des vacances à Aruba (NB: île située dans la mer des Caraïbes) !**' **Sourit le Shérif tout en plaçant une mèche de cheveux derrière l'oreille de Regina.

**'**Nous sommes vraiment en train de faire ça ?**'** Signa la brune alors qu'un sourire apparaissait sur ses lèvres.

Le fait qu'après plus de vingt ans de désir ardent, ça allait réellement se produire, la rendait toute abasourdie. Et même si elle était folle de joie, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir un certaine appréhension.

**'**Nous sommes vraiment en train de faire ça.**'**

oOoOoOoOoOo

Cela prit une heure à Emma et Regina pour réveiller complètement Henry de son sommeil profond. Il s'était écroulé sur le canapé, la manette encore dans ses mains à environ huit heures et quart. C'était maintenant midi et le garçon était sorti de sa phase zombie grincheux.

**"**Allons-yyyy !**"** Cria-t-il du rez-de-chaussée, assez fort pour qu'Emma passe le message à sa petite amie.

La blonde ouvrait tiroir après tiroir en marmonnant. Regina s'approcha d'elle et posa sa main sur son épaule pour la calmer.

**'**Je ne sais pas quoi mettre. Pourquoi je me préoccupe de ce que je vais mettre ? Je ne vais pas sortir avec ce gars et je l'ai vu hier. En réalité, il est la raison pour laquelle j'ai fini dans de l'eau glacée donc ça ne devrait p-**'**

La brune la coupa de la première façon qui lui vint à l'esprit : en pressant ses lèvres aux siennes. Elle pouvait sentir Emma se relaxer progressivement alors qu'elles s'embrassaient doucement. Regina recula lorsqu'elle jugea que la blonde était assez calmée.

**'**Tu es très bien, ma chère. Allez, allons-y.**'** L'encouragea-t-elle alors que sa main caressait gentiment son bras.

Emma hocha finalement la tête et attrapa sa veste de la chaise où elle se trouvait actuellement.

**"**C'est pas trop tôt...**"** Soupira Henry avec un petit sourire tout en signant simultanément.

Normalement, ses tentatives d'être impertinent étaient plutôt louables mais le pauvre enfant était si excité par Noël qu'il n'arrivait à avoir personne.

**"**Ouais, ouais... C'est parti, fauteur de trouble.**"**

oOoOoOoOoOo

Lors du trajet jusqu'au Diner, Emma avait parlé d'August à Henry. Elle lui avait même raconté quelques histoires qu'elle avait partagé avec ce garçon qu'elle appelait Red.

**'**... et après il a sauté du toit dans les poubelles ?**'**

Le Shérif rigola à combien l'enfant était impressionné. Mais maintenant qu'elle y pensait, elle avait probablement l'âge d'Henry lorsque Red s'était intéressé au parkour. Et elle avait été aussi impressionné que lui.

**'**Ouais il a juste tourné et est rentré dedans.**'**

**'**Je vais tellement faire ça..!**'**

L'enfant commençait à rêver éveillé des nouvelles cascades qu'il allait pouvoir essayer. Regina les interrompit bien vite en se calant entre eux

**'**Personne ne va faire quoi que ce soit de ce genre.**'**

**"**Mais Maman...**"**

**'**August s'est sûrement fait vraiment mal en faisant ça, n'est-ce pas, Emma ?**'** Affirma-t-elle en levant en sourcil en direction de la blonde.

**"**Euh... Ouais, carrément ! Il est tombé sur la tête et est... Mort ?**"**

Elle fit une grimace alors qu'elle venait de dire la première chose qui lui était venue à l'esprit. L'expression de la brune s'adoucit alors qu'elle secouait la tête doucement. Elle devrait être en colère contre elle mais c'était Noël et elle était bien trop adorable pour qu'on soit en colère contre elle. Henry, lui, rigolait dans son coin.

**'**Il n'est pas mort, Emma ! Il est juste là !**'** Affirma-t-il en pointant l'entrée du Diner où August se trouvait, figé après avoir remarqué la présence de la blonde.

Emma le vit avec ses yeux exagérément grands et commença à rire elle aussi. _Il est aussi nerveux que moi._ Elle décida qu'elle devait jouer le rôle qu'elle utilisait toujours en compagnie de l'autre homme. Elle devait de nouveau être l'instigatrice, mais ce n'est pas comme si elle ne l'était pas déjà.

August avait toujours été le fou des deux, créant des cascades et exécutant leurs petits projets mais Emma devait être celle qui apportait les idées et devait le convaincre que ça allait être fun. Une fois qu'il était persuadé, il était parti, plus rien ne pouvait l'arrêter.

**"**Hey, August ! Quand est-ce que tu comptais me dire que tu étais roux avant ?**" **Lui cria-t-elle de sa position.

Un petit sourire apparut sur le visage mal rasé, révélant des dents parfaitement blanches. Le sourire d'Emma ne mit pas longtemps à prendre place lui aussi alors qu'August trottinait dans leur direction. Il la souleva du sol en l'enlaçant avant qu'il n'ait le temps d'y penser deux fois.

**"**Quand est-ce que tu comptais me dire que tu étais une enfant des rues avant ?**"** Réplica-t-il, la reposant finalement au sol.

Regina et Henry les regardaient, emplis de joie face à ces retrouvailles. Le brun lâcha Emma du regard pour regarder le reste du groupe.

**"**Aller les gars. Nous avons une fête à animer ! De ce que j'ai entendu, c'est fou là-bas. Granny a dû faire dix sortes de glaçage je suppose...**"** Dit-il, prétendant ne pas s'intéresser au sujet.

Mais cela piqua la curiosité d'Henry qui partit en courant jusqu'au Diner pour voir ce qu'il en était. Ils regardèrent tous l'enfant courir avec chacun un sourire courbant leurs lèvres. August se tourna finalement vers Regina.

**"**Je dois te remercier de m'avoir cherché puis trouvé. Je ne sais pas combien de temps j'aurais pu garder le secret...**"**

Il semblait réellement reconnaissant, hochant la tête pour affirmer ses dires avant de l'encercler de ses bras. Elle ne s'était pas préparée à ça et resta figée quelques instants avant de retourner le câlin.

La seule personne qu'elle avait laissé entrer dans sa vie était Henry. D'une certaine façon, Emma avait réussi à introduire ses défenses. Elle gardait tous les citoyens éloignés d'elle. Pourtant, après avoir parlé avec cet homme par e-mail, elle avait réalisé quel homme merveilleux il était. Elle décida qu'il y avait bien une place pour une autre personne dans son cercle des gens en qui elle faisait confiance.

August brisa l'embrassade et les encouragea de le suivre jusqu'à la fête. La blonde lui donna un coup de coude au passage.

**"**Toujours autant dans les câlins, hein ?**"** Blagua-t-elle.

Lorsqu'August était jeune, il avait toujours été l'enfant dur et voyou. Mais s'il vous appréciez, il n'arrêtait jamais de vous enlacer. Quelques fois, il sortait Emma du lit la nuit pour fuguer de leur maison d'accueille et à chaque fois que ses pieds touchaient le trottoir, elle se retrouvait embarquée dans un câlin rapide.

**"**Toujours une charmeuse, hein ?**"** Réplica-t-il en indiquant Regina d'un mouvement de tête et en haussant les sourcils à plusieurs reprises.

Emma rit et roula des yeux alors qu'elle tenait la porte du Granny's ouverte pour qu'ils puissent entrer avant d'entrer à son tour.

L'intérieur du Diner était métamorphosé en un pays enneigé et on aurait dit que toute la ville était là.

Henry, bien entendu, était en train de se préparé une tour de cookies, sans oublier le glaçage. Ruby était tranquillement adossée au comptoir, parlant avec Archie. Granny se baladait avec un plateau et servait tout le monde. Mary Margaret et David, qui étaient ensembles depuis quelques temps maintenant, étaient pratiquement assis l'un sur l'autre sur une banquette. Michael et Jefferson étaient tous les trois assis à une table, buvant une bière alors que leurs enfants suivaient l'exemple d'Henry.

Emma jeta un œil à Regina qui semblait ne pas croire ce qu'elle voyait voir un peu bouleversée. Elle tenait fermement son bloc-notes contre sa poitrine. La blonde plaça une main sur son bras pour la calmer, captant son attention pour lui articuler un _'Tout va bien se passer'_ avant que Ruby ne les rejoigne.

**"**Je suis si contente que vous ayez pu venir ! August m'a dit comme quoi vous étiez frère et sœur avant, Emma, i peine une heure.**"**

Après un regard pointu de la blonde, l'homme en question leva les mains en signe de paix.

**"**Quoi ? On doit pas le dire ? Tu as honte de moi ?**"** Demanda-t-il en feignant d'être blessé en plaçant dramatiquement sa main droite sur sa poitrine.

Emma s'approcha de lui et le poussa sur une banquette avant de s'asseoir en face de lui pour parler du temps perdu. Ils avaient vingt ans à rattraper !

Cela laissa Regina debout au milieu du Diner, se sentant à cent pourcents vulnérable. Il y avait une raison qu'elle ne venait jamais à ce genre de rassemblement, tout le monde l'évitait comme la peste.

Pendant qu'August parlait, le Shérif regarda la brune qui semblait à deux secondes de partir en courant par la porte. Emma voulait la rejoindre et l'enlacer pour soulager son anxiété mais elle résista. Elle savait que la Mairesse pensait qu'elle était toujours la même femme qu'avant mais ce qu'elle ne savait pas était que les autres avaient vu les changements significatifs lors de ces derniers mois. Elle savait que malgré la sensation d'être la renfermée, défensive, stricte et terrifiante femme à l'extérieur, ses murs avaient commencé à se détruire sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte.

Emma l'avait vu sourire à Granny à chaque fois qu'ils venaient au Diner pour le dessert. Elle l'avait vu discuter avec Michael quelques fois grâce à son bloc-notes lorsqu'elle allait chercher Henry qui était resté l'après-midi pour jouer avec Ava et Nicholas. Elle l'avait vu approuver la pétition de Whale qui avait préparé un long discours pour agrandir l'hôpital. Et, s'il-vous-plait, Ruby avait toujours trouvé sa façon de contrôler les hommes fabuleuse.

La blonde se retourna vers August quand elle vit la serveuse s'approcher de Regina, souriant de connaitre mieux sa petite amie qu'elle-même.

**"**Vous voulez quelque chose à boire ?**"** Demanda Ruby en lui proposant un martini.

La Mairesse prit gracieusement le verre avant de prendre place sur un tabouret, surveillant la pièce. Elle déposa son bloc-notes sur le comptoir avant d'écrire dessus.

_Merci. _

**"**Ouais, pas de problème. Vous avez définitivement besoin d'au moins un verre si vous voulez survivre à tout ça.**"** Dit la brune en indiquant les gens dans la salle qui parlaient bruyamment, buvaient et mangeaient.

_Oui, c'est assez bruyant là dedans. Je ne peux même pas m'entendre penser._ Ecrivit Regina avant de pousser le bloc-notes vers la serveuse.

Lorsque Ruby lut, elle se figea, ne sachant pas quoi dire. Après presque une minute de silence gênant, elle commença à rire doucement.

**"**C'est une blague, n'est-ce pas ?**"**

Regina s'autorisa un petit sourire avant d'hocher la tête.

_Vous savez, malgré le fait que je sois la Méchante Reine, il m'arrive de blaguer._

Elle savait que son fils avait raconté à qui voulait l'entendre son histoire de personnages de contes de fée maudis par la Méchante Reine et elle pensait que certains adulte devait encore s'en souvenir.

**"**Henry m'a dit que j'étais le Petit Chaperon Rouge qui se transforme en loup et qui a mangé son petit ami...**"** Avoua-t-elle en grimaçant à une telle idée.

Regina éclata de rire face au visage déconfit de la serveuse. _Je suppose que je ne suis pas la seule à avoir hérité d'un passé sinistre d'Henry._

**"**Henry m'a dit que j'étais une sauterelle. Jiminy Cricket, pour être exact.**"** Intervint Archie qui avait entendu la conversation alors qu'il venait chercher un verre de punch.

La brune se pencha pour écrire puis leva son bloc-notes pour que le psychologue puisse le lire.

_Je peux vous imaginer ainsi... Vous seriez fabuleux avec des ailes._

Archie rigola de bon cœur.

**"**C'était une blague.**"** Remarqua-t-il en continuant de rire.

**"**Apparemment maintenant elle blague.**"** Affirma la serveuse en levant les mains en l'air.

_Oui, occasionnellement, la Méchante Reine descend de son château et retire sa couronne pour traîner avec les paysans._

Bien que Regina savait que son commentaire pouvait être mal prit, tout le monde rigola à la lecture du bloc-notes, attirant l'attention des autres personnes présentes qui s'approchèrent. Désormais, tous blaguait de leur personnage du monde imaginaire d'Henry.

Emma regarda ce qu'il se passait quand August se leva pour leur apporter à boire et remarqua que sa petite amie se trouvait au milieu d'un cercle de personnes parlant et riant.

Alors qu'elle sentait un regard sur elle, Regina regarda dans la direction de la blonde. Cette dernière inclina la tête, l'air de dire _'je te l'avais dit'_. La Mairesse sourit tendrement et retourna à sa conversation avec Jefferson qui racontait une histoire sur le Chapelier Fou et sa fille.

**TBC**

* * *

Et voilà :)

Alors ? Qu'en avez-vous pensez ? :D August = Red ? On pouvait le supposer ;) Emma qui a préparé l'opération de notre belle brune ? Parfait ! J'aime bien voir le comportement des habitants envers Regina désormais :) Tout le monde a changé !

HS: L'épisode de demain (4x05) sera un épisode centré sur la relation Emma/Regina ! C'est pas génial ?! C'est le second épisode que j'ai le plus attendu de la saison 4 avec le 4x01 x) Regina est de retour + SwanQueen, que demander de plus ? M'enfin bon on a pas encore vu l'épisode alors je vais rien dire... :P

Je vous souhaite une bonne semaine et un bon épisode demain :)

A la prochaine ;) Xx


End file.
